The Life of Itachi
by DJand4
Summary: This story follows the life of Itachi from beginning to end. What if he made a different decision that fateful night? See how his story would unfold. This story may take a while to unfold but please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **One** : **Itachi's** **Early** **years**

The Uchiha clan was not blessed with many offspring. It was probably due to their limited gene pool. For generations, Uchihas were not allowed to marry outside the clan. Those that left were hunted down and had their eyes gauged out as per clan orders. Which was why for several generations now, there had been little to no defections. Consequently there had also been only a small number of children born. Compounding the issue was the fact that the majority of the children born were boys. At the current rate, the clan would die out and with it their precious kekkai genkai. Luckily every generation had produced some girls.

The clan was indeed dwindling but was able to hold on to their proud lineage. Their lineage dated back before the creation of the Konoha village. They had been instrumental in the birth of the village and was charged with its protection. The Uchiha clan made up the renown police force of the village. While the Leaf Village was home to hundreds of shinobi who were responsible for the protection of the Land of Fire and the Hokage, the Uchiha clan protected the people within the village gates. They were responsible for breaking up the petty fights of those too drunk to know what they were doing and also to keep a tight lid on any petty thievery. Their job seemed mundane at times but was essential to keeping the village running smoothly and the villagers feeling secure.

With the clan dwindling in numbers, it was finally decided by the clan elders that the law restricting fraternization outside the clan to be revoked for male Uchiha clan members only. The hope was to replenish the clan population and Sharingan users to regain the strength in numbes that they once held in the village. Several clan members married and though they bore children, none inherited the Sharingan. It appeared that the kekkai genkai was maternally linked and therefore could only be passed on through the girls in the clan.

As the years moved on, there were less and less girls born to the clan until alas there were only 3, Uruchi, Amiko, and Mikoto. Uruchi, as the oldest, married Teyaki, the Uchiha clan leader at the time. Even though it was an arranged marriage, they quickly fell in love with each other. So after several years of trying to get pregnant, it was with a sad heart that Teyaki announced that Uruchi was barren. The elders were in an uproar.

At the time, Amiko was seventeen years old, and making quite the name for herself as an ANBU black ops member and deadly shinobi. She was very much a free spirit and enjoyed the challenge of each mission. Truth be told, at seventeen, she was stronger than most of the Uchiha men twice her age, and her Sharingan was by far the most advanced.

The elders urged Teyaki to put Uruchi aside and marry Amiko. However Teyaki laughed at this prospect. He was already well advanced in years, close to 50, and the idea of being tied to a wild young girl was not a pleasant one. He decided that the best course of action would be to retire his position to someone younger. So despite the protest of many in the village, he handed over the reins to a young upstart named Fugaku, and opened a bakery with the love of his life, Uruchi.

::

Fugaku was a driven individual and had made quite a name for himself in the police force. When he was younger, he had longed to be a Konoha shinobi. He had even been one of the chosen Uchiha to enter the academy. The Uchiha only sent one or two candidates to the Academy a year and only the best. They had a reputation to uphold after all. They were Uchiha and Uchiha was synonymous with greatness or at least that was the perception that the elder Uchiha council wanted Konoha to believe. Fugaku had only been at the academy for a few months when he accompanied his father on patrol. That particular night, there was a large bar fight involving some Konoha shinobi. Fugaku's father and several other Uchiha were brought in to break it up. Two very inebriated shinobi whirled around to fight his father. Even with his Sharingan his father was not able to defend against two Konoha shinobi using chakra infused weapons. As his father lay bleeding, the shinobi were apprehended but not before spatting out obscenities and calling his father a "reject". On that day, Fugaku's eyes were opened to a new light. He always thought that Uchihas were revered by the village since they were its protectors. However now he realized that they were actuality ridiculed by the very people they tried to help. To further emphasize this realization was that neither shinobi was reprimanded. It was ruled that Shinobi were under the protection of the Hokage and village counsellors. Therefore they could not be detained or jailed by the village police force, in other words, the Uchiha.

This enraged Fugaku and he made a promise to himself then and there that he would do all in his power to raise the name of the Uchiha clan. He would not allow the village to overlook them again. He was going to make a difference. He left the academy the next day and joined the police force. He was by far the most talented on the force and he strove to make everyone around him stronger too. It was no wonder that he quickly rose up the ranks and became head of the Konoha police department by the time he was 25. That same year, he was asked to become the Head of the Clan. It was everything he had dreamed about.

Preparations for Amiko to marry Fugaku were in full swing. At this time there had been no knew Sharingan holders born in quite some years. In fact, Mikoto, Amiko's sister, at sixteen was the youngest Sharingan user in the clan. Mikoto was the exact opposite of her older sister. Amiko could not stay in one place for any length of time. She liked to move. Sitting around inside all day was just simply boring.

"Mikoto, how do you do it?" Amiko asked as she looked out the window. "It's a beautiful day outside yet here you sit."

"I'm not sitting, Amiko! I'm making a nice meal for the clan leader. It's such an honor that he's coming to the house. Just to think that you will be married to him in just a few months!" Mikoto raved.

"Please don't remind me!" Amiko sneered. "What am I a prized cow? Why did I have to be born to this clan?" She lamented to no one in particular. "I just want to see the world! Not be shut away in this tiny part of the village caring for snotty nosed brats."

Mikoto shushed her as a knock on the door sounded.

"Be nice" Mikoto whispered as she rushed to answer the door.

"Uchiha-sama" Mikoto bowed deferentially as she moved to the side to let in Fugaku.

"Mikoto you don't need to be so formal. Please call me Fugaku. After all soon you will be my sister. "

Fugaku moved further into the room and spied Amiko. Amiko had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her foot was tapping on the ground. She came over to him and gave a small bow. When she looked up her eyes were cold.

"So did you come to check out the cow before buying?" She said staring coldly into his eyes.

Mikoto gasped, "Amiko! He's the clan leader! Show respect!"

"If you like him so much why don't you marry him? I'm out of here!" With that said Amiko grabbed her jacket and left, slamming the door as she went through.

Mikoto turned back to Fugaku after watching her sister flee.

"Lunch?" She offered and started bustling around the table.

Fugaku sighed. He had heard that Amiko was so strong minded but he really didn't think that she would be this opposed much less so volatile. As clan leader, he could make her accept him as her husband, but he really didn't want to do that.

Fugaku turned to leave, "No I can't stay under these circumstances."

Mikoto laughed, "If you mean to leave because of Amiko, then please don't. She is always like this. The idea is still new to her. Let her get used to the idea. She will come around. In the meantime stay and eat lunch with your soon to be sister. After all I would feel bad if all this food went to waste."

Fugaku considered what she said. He was hungry and the food did smell delicious. Maybe he would get to know more about Amiko through talking to her sister.

"The food does smell delicious. Why not?" With that the two sat down and began to eat.

::

Amiko ran off to the ANBU training area. She often found solace in throwing weapons and going through intricate taijutsu moves. She was surprised to see one of her fellow ops also on the training grounds.

"Hey Konaru! What are you doing out here? I thought you were still out on a mission."

Konaru was a strong youth about her age. They often competed against each other. Konaru was fast but Amiko was one of the few that could block his moves with her Sharingan. She enjoyed the challenge he presented but mostly the look of frustration when she bested him.

"Are you here to practice your taijutsu? You know it needs a lot of work if you plan to come anywhere close to beating me." She teased as she walked up to him.

He grinned and shrugged, "Laugh it up, Sharingan! One day I'm going to beat you. Just wait and see and then I expect you to announce to the whole village that I'm your master!"

"Wake up, dreamer! That's never going to happen! I'm known as Amiko the Freebird cause I have no master!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. Even her mask was a bird. It demonstrated her need to fly.

Konaru looked at her slyly, "This dreamer heard that the Freebird had a date today. I also heard that the Uchiha want to cage this pretty little bird." Konaru raised his hand and gently grazed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand.

Amiko grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back in a blink of an eye, "No one is going to cage me! Got that!"

Konaru chuckled.

"Hey you're an Uchiha remember? Can't the clan leader make you marry whoever he chooses? I mean he is like your Hokage."

She let him up with a growl, "He wouldn't dare!" Her Sharingan took on a menacing glow.

Then her face crumbled and she sat down suddenly on the ground. Konaru sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You are so lucky to not have a clan that thinks that they can dictate your life!"

Konaru chuckled again but this time sadly, " Actually I was thinking how lucky you were to be part of the noble Uchiha clan. Yeah I guess it's a pain to have people plan your life for you but hey it beats being all alone." Amiko pulled back a bit from Konaru and looked into his eyes.

"Haven't you ever wished for something so bad yet you know you can never obtain it?" She said through her tears.

Konaru pulled her hair from her face and looked down at Amiko. Normally his brown eyes were filled with mirth but this time they were serious as they stared down into hers.

"Yes, yes I have, actually" he said softly then he leaned into her and they kissed.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Fugaku said as Mikoto poured him some tea a few months later. He had taken to the habit of coming to their house at least once a week for lunch. Normally it was just Mikoto who greeted him but that was okay. He had hoped that with time Amiko would come to accept him. He was willing to wait. However the council members were not. They kept pressuring him to set a date for the wedding.

Mikoto calmly put down the teapot and sat down.

"She has gone to live in Konoha village. She has left the Uchiha compound." Mikoto said softly.

Fugaku felt a sudden stab of betrayal. "She is an Uchiha. She just can't get up and leave the sector without notifying the council!"

"Yes I told her that myself." Mikoto continued calmly, "However she said that as a member of the ANBU her allegiance is to Konaha and she sought out their protection in this matter. They have agreed to sponsor her and she gave me this document signed by the councilman, Danzo. She asked me to give it to you." Mikoto handed him a document that contained the Konaha seal. He quickly opened it and reviewed the contents.

He slammed his fist on the table making the tea cups rattle.

"Konoha!" He muttered angrily. The council will not like this. He didn't like this. Konaha was messing with clan issues that were none of their business. However, the document was in order. Unless they wanted to start a civil war the issue was moot.

"The council will have no choice but to ban her from our sector. She will not be able to visit here. Also no Uchiha will be allowed to be seen in her company." His eyes bore into Mikoto so that she understood the significance of her sister's decision."

Suddenly he sighed and looked down at his hands feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. Then he saw two small hands cover his.

"It will be okay, Fugaku. It will be okay." Mikoto smiled supportively.

Suddenly the thought of Amiko defecting to Konaha wasn't so bad after all. He even found the strength to smile back.

::

One year later, Fugaku and Mikoto got married. It was a grand celebration and all the Uchiha clan were out in full support. After several years of trying, Mikoto finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who they named Itachi. Again the clan rejoiced. Finally a Sharingan user was born.

The baby was showered with attention by all the adults of the clan. Itachi had a sweet loving nature that couldn't help but captivate those around him. As soon as he could walk and talk his father drilled into him the importance of the clan and his place in it. Even at a young age, Itachi was thoughtful and responsible. Those these characteristics made him a favorite among the older clan members, they also made him a target of bullying among his peers. The older boys, especially those who lacked Sharingan were very jealous of the "favored" boy.

One day when Itachi was about 4 years old he was walking through the Uchiha woods when he spied a crow's nest not more than 2 meters up a tree. The nest seemed unoccupied so Itachi thought he could climb up and see if there were any eggs. Even at such a young age, he had mastered enough chakra control to aid in the climb. Once he was adjacent to the nest, he peered inside and saw 6 small eggs. He smiled at the thought of the baby birds that would be chirping away in a month or so. He was very careful to not touch the nest in any way and he started to climb down when he heard some voices calling up to him. He had been so immersed at spying on the nest that he didn't hear several of his clan's boys approach. He was about to call out a greeting when all of a sudden one of the larger boys started to purposely sway the tree roughly.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Itachi called down as he tried to hang on.

"Aren't you the wonder boy of the clan? I'm sure you can fly down from there if you wanted to. Aren't you the hope of the clan?" The older boy laughed nastily and kept pushing and pulling the tree to and fro.

"That's enough, Basuru. Our folks will kill us if they find out that we were pranking the golden boy" cried one of the other boys.

"Oh come on! He thinks he's so much better than us, the little snot! I just want to give him something to remember us by." He gave one last toss of the tree, laughingly, when the nest lost its anchor and began to slip from the branch.

"Stop, please stop!" Itachi sobbed but Basuru started laughing even more.

"Ah hear that? The baby is crying!" Basuru yelled up with malicious glee and then he started shaking the tree with more vigor. "See if you can hold on now!"

Even at such a young age, Itachi had great chakra control and could of hung on. However as the nest of eggs slid off the limb and started to plummet, Itachi reached out to save it. As he did so, he lost his footing and fell out of the tree. His sole purpose was to save the nest and he gave no concern for his body. He landed hard on his side and his left shoulder crumpled under him. He had managed to catch the nest but the force of the fall cracked the eggs.

The boys scattered leaving Itachi broken and bruised. Once the boys were gone, Itachi sat up and surveyed the nest. Many of the eggs were cracked and he felt such sorrow. He didn't even realize the state of his own body until he tried to get up. He knew that it was hopeless but he felt duty bound to put the nest back up in the tree so he made his battered body climb back up the tree where he carefully put the nest back onto the fork in the limb.

"Sorry little birds. It's all my fault! Please forgive me!" With that small prayer he shimmied back down the tree and limbed home cradling his shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, there was a crow at the top of the neighboring tree that witnessed the whole scene. It followed the boy to his home and once the boy was safely inside it flew off eager to share his tale.

::

Due to what had conspired with Amiko, the Uchiha clan had countered the only way they could. They had basically closed their gates and restricted their clan association with Konoha as much as they could. They maintained the police force of course but outside of work hours they returned to their secured part of the village. They had also countered by not sending any candidates to the Academy in the past six years. During that time, Konoha had lost many shinobi during the Third Great Ninja War and were in desperate need of ninja. One of those shinobi killed in action was Amiko. The Third Hokage himself made sure to bring her body back to the clan. Mikoto could not contain her shock at seeing her sister brought back in a body bag.

Her sister was invincible. There was no way this could be her, she thought. There must be some mistake. She requested to be alone with the body. The elders of the clan respected her wishes. She slowly unzipped the bag revealing the battered and bruised body who though more mature was definitely in no doubt her sister. The most startling was the evidence that her eyes had been gauged out. The Third had warned them that in battle it was common for victors to take the kekkai genkai of the loser in this case, Amiko's eyes. It finally hit Mikoto, the reality of war. Inside their tiny little compound they mostly had forgotten that the war was even being waged outside their village. Her only concern was the furthering of the Uchiha clan. She had been pregnant once since bearing Itachi. Sadly the baby had died during delivery, a tiny baby girl. She had secluded herself and had barely noticed the world around her.

Death of her sister was not the only surprise. The Third also brought a young boy barely three years older than Itachi. Apparently her sister had had a son, Shisui. Shisui had been orphaned when both his parents had been killed in battle. His father, Konaru, had no family to speak of. The Third thought that the boy would be better suited with the Uchiha clan. Mikoto instantly wanted to take the boy into their family but Fugaku would not have it.

"She was a traitor to this clan. I will not adopt the boy! I cannot!" Fugaku ranted.

"He's just a child and he's my flesh and blood. Yes my sister was a traitor but she was an Uchiha and the boy is an Uchiha" she countered.

"No I cannot accept him into the clan. The Third specifically stated that he could come only on the condition that he could remain attending the Konaha academy. You know perfectly well that the clan will not support such a thing. "

"It was my sister's dream to be a shinobi. Is it so strange that she would want the same for her son? We have a chance with Shisui to show him what being part of a clan can be like. He's not my sister. " she pleaded with Fugaku. When she still saw the stubborn tilt of his jaw she used her trump card,"he will have the Sharingan."

Fugaku sighed. "Okay you win but he will not stay here. I will see if who in the clan would be willing to take him in and raise him in accordance to the Uchiha values and customs."

Mikoto sighed with a great sense of relief. She hated to stand up to Fugaku. However in this case she could never forgive herself if she abandoned her sister's child. It was decided by the village that Shisui would go to live with Teyaki and Uruchi. They welcomed the child gladly into their home. Shisui called them Grandfather and Grandmother due to their age and much older appearance. This delighted the childless couple greatly.

::

Mikoto would visit the older couple often to check to see how the boy was adjusting. On one such occasion she brought Itachi along with her . Uruchi asked Shisui to take Itachi outside to play while she and Mikoto rested inside. At the time Mikoto was greatly pregnant and very tired. It was hard keeping up with a four year old active little boy. Itachi had grown shy in the past year around the village kids. He said that he just preferred to be alone but Mikoto had suspected that something had happened to form the rift. She really hoped that Shisui could be the friend that Itachi needed.

"You really don't have to play with me if you'd prefer to do something else. I'm quite fine being alone." Even at the age of four, Itachi's speech was very formal probably due to the fact that he was always around adults.

"That's a silly thing to say!" Said Shisui,"Don't you want to play with me? There's a barn in the back filled with flour bags. I thought that we could see who could climb to the top the fastest. I'm learning chakra control at the academy." The eight year puffed out his chest proudly.

"What's the academy?" Itachi inquired."Are you in the police force already?"

Shisui laughed. "No, no, the Konoha academy for shinobi. I'm going to be a great Konaha shinobi like my parents." Announced Shisui. "Race you to the barn!"

Shisui started to run and Itachi couldn't help but run after him. They played for several hours that afternoon. When his mom came outside to announce that it was almost time to leave, Itachi felt really sad.

"I don't know when I'll see you again. " Itachi said sadly as he looked as his new friend. Shisui also looked sad. Itachi, even though he was much younger, was the first friend that he had made in a while too.

Suddenly Shisui had an idea. "Why don't you come to the academy with me? Your chakra control is already much better than mine. We could walk to the school and back together. It would be fun! Just ask your parents. "

That evening when they were all gathered at the table, Itachi brought up the subject of the academy. His father was vehemently opposed. However Itachi was persistent and kept asking daily until finally his father relented with the backing of his mom. She wanted the boys to become closer. She convinced Fugaku by saying that Itachi would be a good influence on Shisui. Fugaku was worried that it would be the other way around. However she said that with a father like Fugaku, Itachi would always put the clan first. Fugaku could not counter that and as usual Mikoto got her way. So it was that Itachi at the age of five started at the Konoha academy and with Shisui's guidance became the youngest to graduate at the age of 7.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Last Sharingan

It wasn't much later than that when the world seemed to change overnight for Itachi. The nine tails demon fox appeared out of no where and started wrecking havoc on the village. Itachi had been out with his new genin squad when the fox attacked. His squad leader told them to start the evacuation procedures for the village. He ordered Itachi to go to the Uchiha compound and inform his father of what was happening in the village and to aid in the evacuation.

Itachi ran as fast as he could to his home to inform his father. He was surprised to find that no one was home. He then decided to go to Uruchi's thinking that his mother would be there and know where his father could be found. However when he reached Uruchi's house many of his clan were already milling around in the streets. The demon fox attacks were making the ground shake. Many thought it was an earthquake. Itachi reassured people and started to give out the evacuation orders while still looking for Uruchi. Finally he found her.

"Where is my mother? Have you seen father? Did the baby come early?" He questioned the older lady. His mother was pregnant again. Itachi worried about her. She had been pregnant two times before but the babies both died during delivery.

"Why Itachi I'm sorry but they had to go on a trip outside the village. They left you a note to explain everything. We were going to invite you for dinner."

"What? How in mother's condition could they travel?" Itachi was interrupted by screams as the ground shook violently and some of the houses around them started to shift precariously.

"Come! Let me get you out of here! Everyone follow me to safety."

::

"What's that sound Fugaku?" Mikoto asked, suddenly alarmed. She and Fugaku were still quite a ways from the village. They had started out as soon as Itachi had left for school for Orochimaru's hideout.

Mikoto had lost two children in a row….both girls, both upon delivery. Now here she was pregnant again. She was the last hope for her clan. Fugaku had heard that Orochimaru was doing studies in fertility. It was all hush hush though since he was a wanted man in Konaha. Fugaku though was desperate to save his clan plus he couldn't bear to hear the heart wrenching cries of his beloved wife once more or see the lifeless still body of his child. He had to give this child every chance to live. So he and Mikoto had decided to make the trek to this secret hideout near the border of the Land of Fire to seek out the assistance of Orochimaru. Fugaku couldn't afford anyone to know about this clandestine meeting. His honor would be ruined and Konoha would have plenty of ammunition to remove him as the head of the police. Already there were rumors that the village counsellors were discussing if a separate police force was even necessary. They were planning on using Shinobi to handle the peace. Where would that leave the clan if something like that were to happen?

"I don't know, Mikoto but we better hurry. I have a bad feeling about this." They set out at a little faster pace but due to Mikoto's condition, it wouldn't be until early morning that they would reach the village.

"Do you think that what he said was true? Do you really think that he can help us?" Fugaku heard the note of hope in her voice. They both had decided that they would not mention Orochimaru's name for fear of being overheard.

"I hope so." He said as he contemplated all that they had been told. Kabuto, Orochimaru's assistant, had told them that they were indeed having another girl. He had some fancy instrument that could not only tell the gender but could also relay the health of the child. Orochimaru told them that with the history of the other two stillbirths that they would need to come back in a few weeks for the baby to be cut out of his wife. There was a significant risk though. Mikoto could die or not be able to have anymore children. However it was a risk that Mikoto was willing to take. She would do anything for the future of her clan, even sacrifice herself if need be.

Fugaku squeezed his wife's hand as they continued to the village. As they traveled, Fugaku could tell that something big was going on. It sounded like an all out war. Then as they continued to stumble in their tired state, they heard an eerie silence. The ground had quick shaking. This disturbed Fugaku even more.

"I hope the village is safe" Fugaku prayed. "I hope Itachi is safe" Mikoto prayed at the same time.

"What do you mean 'Where was I?'" Fugaku demanded when two shinobi representatives came his house the following morning, "Is it a crime to take your pregnant wife to a hot springs?"

"Even your own son was not aware of your whereabouts." The shinobi replied.

"What are you implying? If Sarutobi wants to ask me something, he can ask me himself. I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. Now get out of my home! I have a very busy day in the village today!"

Fugaku couldn't believe his misfortune. Of all the times for a disaster to strike it happened when he was out of the village. As he was leaving, he saw a tired looking Itachi coming home. He couldn't help but take out some of his anger out on his son.

"Itachi!" He yelled. Itachi saw his father standing on the porch of the house and ran to him. He was so relieved to see him alive. As he approached his father took hold of both his shoulders and shook him violently.

"From now on, keep your mouth shut! If those shinobi bastards ask you again about your mother and my whereabouts you say that you must of forgotten that I was taking her to the hot springs as a surprise. You got that! Got it!" Fugaku shook Itachi a bit more for emphasis.

"Yes father, yes". Itachi said through his tears.

"Good! Now run along to your mother. She's worried sick about you! I need to take care of this mess!"

::

In the following weeks, the council members led by Danzo tried their best to frame the Uchiha for unleashing the tailed beast onto the village but nothing came of it. Crucial in their defense was the fact that Itachi had remained in the village during the attack. There was no way if this was a planned attack that the clan leader would have left his beloved son in the line of fire.

However the seeds of mistrust had been planted. Several vendors quit transporting or supplying their goods to the Uchiha compound.

As a result, Itachi found himself lugging four heavy bags of flour to his Aunt Uruchi's bakery one day. It was the end of a long day of training. Shisui was out on a mission since he had been made chunin and had gained some honor during the battle of the nine tails. Therefore, Itachi had offered to pick up the supplies for his Honorary Aunt . He became lost in thought about that night long ago when the kyubi had attacked. Where had his parents gone that night? He really found it hard to believe that his father would have taken his mother to a hot springs. However he equally found it hard to believe that his father would ever conspire with someone to bring the kyubi to the village, no matter what his father felt for the village.

As he neared the gates of the Uchiha compound he felt a rock slam into the back of his head. He spun around, dropping the bags of flour in the process. He was facing 6 boys all roughly 5 or more years older than him.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked removing all emotion from his voice. He had learned over the years to keep his emotions under control.

"We want to know how you can still be walking around our village while our parents are dead!" A boy said heatedly as he took a step towards Itachi.

"I am sorry for your loss." Itachi said simply and started to pick up the flour sacks. This did not look good and even though on the outside he appeared very calm, on the inside his head was running through scenarios to get him out of his current predicament. None of the outcomes seemed good.

"Your sorry! That's all you can say! You knew that fox was coming! You knew to make sure that you and your CLAN," the boy sneered the word like it was an obscenity,"we're safe and sound! How convenient! Let's get him boys!"

All 6 boys jumped him at once kicking and punching him. Itachi tried to block the blows that were being thrown but it was six on one and he started to weaken. A swift kick caught him in the ribs then a blow landed onto his kidney. He felt himself losing consciousness then all of a sudden a flock of crows cane out of the sky. Scratching at the hair and clothing of the village boys. The boys left off their attack on Itachi to fend off the angry birds. Itachi started to rise to his feet at the same time a boy was able to grab hold of one of the crows.

"No!" Itachi screamed and then all of a sudden the world spun as in slow motion. He saw the boy pulling the crow out of the air and he landed a chop on the boy's forearm that made him instantly release the bird which quickly took flight. The boy collapsed onto the ground holding his shattered arm.

"Did I just do that?" He began to wonder but then there was no time to think as another youth came at him from behind. However it was like a dream, everything was in slow motion. He could see everything! Before he realized all that had happened. He was standing in the middle of various bodies laid strewn at his feet. They were all moaning in pain.

He stood and looked down on his bloody and bruised hands as if they belonged to someone else.

"Itachi!" He heard someone calling him from down the road. Itachi raised his head with unseeing eyes. The eyes made out the figure of Shisui.

"Shisui, what are you doing here?" He asked calmly as his friend ran to him.

"What? What happened here? Are you alright?!" He asked as he ran and stopped in front of Itachi. He looked around at the heap of bodies then up into his friend's face.

"Itachi. When did you get your Sharingan?" Shisui asked in wonder.

"Sharingan? So this is what I'm feeling? I guess it happened just now". Itachi said simply.

Shisui looked his friend with concern and then back at the bodies laid out around. They all seemed to be still breathing.

Meanwhile Itachi picked up the bags of flour and told Shisui, " Come on, Aunt Uruchi will be worried."

Shisui watched his friend start to leave, "What of these?" Gesturing to the fallen boys.

Itachi just shrugged. "They will find their way home." With that he turned to leave. Something had changed in Itachi from that moment on.

::

Fugaku and Mikoto made it to the hidden outpost just in time. During the last quarter mile, she felt her water break. Kabuto ushered them inside quickly and started his examination.

"This is not good."he said, "I have to hurry." He started to make preparations for surgery.

Fugaku insisted on being by her side as Kabuto proceeded to cut the baby out of her. Mikoto's screams of pain were changed to cries of joy when she heard the baby's first cry.

Kabuto quickly handed the baby to his assistant and began to heal up the wound. His brow furrowed as he worked. Once completed he told Mikoto to lay back and rest. She would not be able to move for at least a day or she could cause internal damage to her body.

Finally Kabuto took the baby and presented it proudly to the parents.

"Congratulations on your new baby boy!" He pronounced as he handed the squalling baby to his mother.

There was a stunned silence as Mikoto looked down at the little wrapped bundle in her arms. He had instantly settled down recognizing the scent of his mother. She cooed down at the infant.

"Boy? Boy!" Fugaku said in disbelief.

Mikoto reached over and patted Fugaku's arm.

"It's okay Fugaku. We will have more. Don't worry. For now look at your son. He looks just like Itachi. How about we name in Sasuke." Mikoto smiled with bright tears of joy.

"Sasuke" Fugaku echoed hollowly.

However Mikoto was wrong. A few weeks later, her fever spiked and she was rushed to the hospital in Konaha. Her life was spared but not her uterus. She would not bear any more children.

Fugaku was crushed. The Sharingan had died out. The last Sharingan user would be his son, Sasuke. He had failed his clan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Rebellion

Three years had past since the day Sasuke was born and his family had changed a lot. His father had become more reserved and intense in how he treated him and seemed to ignore Sasuke all together. Itachi never noticed his father hold his little brother or show any signs of affection towards him. This saddened him so every chance he got when he was home between missions he would take his little brother on walks or just carry him through the woods, pointing out the different birds and wildlife. He tried to do this when his father was at work. He had noticed the disapproval etched on his father's face when he would see the boys together.

However today his father had come home early. He stopped midway to the front entry and spied Itachi carrying Sasuke piggyback as they returned from one of their nature walks. Sasuke was squealing since Itachi kept threatening to drop him.

"Don't let him distract you from your studies!" His father called out sternly as they approached. Sasuke immediately slid off Itachi's back and hid behind his legs. Itachi saw the look of loathing that cross his father's face before he regained his mask of indifference.

"Don't worry, Father. I'm fine." Itachi would reply mildly.

"I just found out that you were placed as a guard for the Third Hokage. Quite an honor for our family." His father said mildly as he entered the house.

Mikoto came forth and ushered Sasuke away from the two, "There's tea in your office Fugaku."

Fugaku inclined his head and said, "Thank you" to his wife as he headed in that direction. Itachi had no choice but to follow.

Fugaku slid open the door and entered, gesturing for Itachi to take a seat on the cushion adjacent to him. Fugaku poured the tea wordlessly for the two of them.

"Itachi, as you know, the village has not been kind to us since the time of the kyubi attack." Itachi said nothing. He had witnessed the strain between his clan and the village. He had even been the victim of retributive attacks by both villagers and fellow shinobi alike.

"You are in a fine position in the village. You have earned respect as a shinobi and now you are given the honor of guarding the Hokage on his next outing from the village." He looked up from sipping his tea and his eyes met Itachi's in a piercing direct way. "I need you to keep your eyes and ears open regarding the affairs of the village especially as they pertain to intra village security."

Itachi gulped down the tea too quickly and it burned a path down his throat and into his stomach. As a guard to the Hokage, one was to be sightless and deaf. It was not a guideline, it was a rule, the number one rule!

"What are you asking me to do, Father?" Itachi asked carefully, praying that he had in some way misunderstood.

His father looked at him again and remained utterly still, contemplating his son over the steaming cup in his hands. "I think you know, son. I think you know."

::

The steady thump of a cane coming down the hall indicated the presence of Danzo Shimura, he was one of the village's elders and he often argued with the Third. Itachi would especially keep his ears sharp when those two were conversing. His father did not like the man for one thing. However Shisui had nothing but awe for him. Many of the ANBU worked for Danzo in a faction called ROOT. Shisui was one of them.

The thump stopped in front of the Hokage's door where Itachi was standing guard. Danzo looked Itachi up and down. Itachi didn't realize that he was staring rudely back. He was curious about this man and found himself appraising him in turn. He wanted to know what made this man so special in Shisui's eyes. Shisui often said that Danzo should be Hokage and it was wrong of the Third to have kept the position after the Fourth died in battle.

"Well are you just going to stare at me all day! Open the door! I need to speak with Saratobi urgently." Danzo all but growled, taking Itachi out of his musings.

Itachi opened the door to announce that Danzo wanted an audience when Danzo pushed him aside yelling, "Saratobi! What is this I hear about the Hyuuga incident?"

Itachi stood there not knowing whether he should stay or go. The Third looked at him and nodded grimly, "Thank you. You can shut the door behind you."

Itachi nodded and stepped back, shutting the door, and resuming his guard. He didn't have to strain his hearing to hear Danzo's raised voice. His ears perked up though when he heard the Uchiha name.

"They are a dying breed. Most don't even have a Sharigan and that Police Academy is a joke. Anyone with real skill goes to the Konoha Academy. What good are they? My men should handle security from now on." he was saying.

"Come Danzo, you can't blame the Uchiha for the Hyuuga incident. The Kumogature came under the guise of peace. They were let into the village by all of us. What happened was a very sad incident…"

"Very sad incident? Come now, listen to yourself! The peace treaty should have been shredded that instant! Instead you hand over one of our own."

"It wasn't like that!" The Third said standing up and slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. "I was in the middle of negotiations when the Hyuuga clan took it upon themselves to settle the issue. No one wanted a continuation of that war. It has taken its toll on both sides!"

Danzo sniffed, "Negotiations! You are such a pacifist! What happened to the boy I once knew who took on any challenge thrown at him, who didn't shirk from a good fight!"

The Third sat down, "That boy grew up, Danzo. You should too. War only begets more war and more heartache. It gets all of us nowhere."

"You've turned weak, Sarutobi. If you can't stomach what needs to be done then let me be your strong arm. Together we can build up Konoha and protect her from all the scum in the world that is looking to take us down." Danzo said with such fervor.

The Third sighed, "I know your intentions are good, my friend, but…"

Danzo interrupted, "Say no more, Saru. You know on some level that I am right. This village needs balance to uphold peace. Just think on what I've said."

::

A few months later Itachi found himself on a mission to escort the Third to a nearby village where he would attend the wedding of an old comrade's daughter to the son of their village elder. The mission so far had been uneventful. The reception had lasted longer than expected. The sun had long set and they were traveling by night.

The Third was traveling in a horse drawn carriage. One shinobi was driving and two were riding on the back of the carriage. Itachi, as the youngest member of the group was tailing them out of sight, running through the trees. He didn't mind. He had a lot of things on his mind. He kept a close eye on the surroundings as he was taught. Suddenly something caught his eye on the other side of the road. Several somethings to be exact. He gave out the warning signal seconds before the carriage was hit by several kunai. The horse lurched and reared as several more men in black appeared in the middle of the road. Itachi counted 12 in total. By the time he entered the fray, 2 of his comrades were down and he could see that the Third had exited the carriage minus his usual garb. He wore a black fighting suit. Itachi didn't think. He ran to his Hokage's side. He saw the last of his comrades fall. The Third was taking on 6 men all on his own wielding a long stick. Itachi cut and stabbed, parried and ducked, until he found himself back to back with the Third.

When it was all over, they were both coated in sweat and blood. Some their own and some were that of the enemy. Itachi could feel the sudden weariness that comes with the overuse of his Sharigan. He felt himself start to sway. The Third caught him and steadied him.

"Good work, son. Itachi, right? For such a young kid, you fought incredibly well." The Third said as he steadied him and peered into his eyes. After he made sure that Itachi wasn't about to pass out, he walked over to look over the bodies of the enemy shinobi. It was dark so not much could be determined. They wore no identifying village markings. The Third kneeled to examine one of the bodies.

"Hmmm. Very interesting. These have the look of common mercenaries or maybe someone wants us to believe that. Only a few people knew that I would be out of the village. Hmmm I might have a mole somewhere." Itachi couldn't help but swallow audibly. Surely this was not orchestrated by his father. His father would definitely not stoop to an attempt on the Third's life.

The Third rose and said, "In any event, we need to get our men back to the village. The horse couldn't have gone far. Itachi, get the horse and the carriage."

Itachi started to do as he was told and then he stopped and turned. "What about you? My duty is to protect you. If I leave…"

The Third laughed, "I think I can handle myself." Itachi nodded and turned to go. "Itachi," called the Third. Itachi turned back. "Hurry!" Itachi nodded and took off in a blur.

::

After Itachi had been cleared by the medical corps, he resumed his guard duties. He could barely look his father in the eye. He still was unsure if the assassination attempt had been orchestrated by his clan. Shisui had come by to see him when he was recuperating from his injuries. It was really just mild abrasions and a concussion when 3 of the enemy came at him at once. He blocked 2 of them but got slugged by the third before the Third cut the perpetrator down.

"I heard that you fought side by side with the Third. They are saying that you saved his life."

Shisui said appraising his friend with a new eye.

Itachi smiled a bit tightly, "I'd say it was more like the other way around."

"They're saying that they were Mist Ninja but when the interrogations corps got there, all of the bodies were gone. They canvased the area and found evidence that they were from the Land of Mist."

Itachi looked at him uncomprehendingly, "They were not Mist." He said simply. His friend obviously had been misinformed.

"Come on Itachi. My friends in the Foundation were on the interrogations squad. They are the ones who found the discarded head band near the scene of battle." Shisui insisted.

Itachi looked at his friend curiously. He started to argue that he had been the one in the fight and these men used no mist ninjutsu or anything to indicate that they were from the Mist. However, the point was moot. Even the Third could not find any indication of the enemy origin, granted it had been dark and they had been harried. Itachi just shrugged.

Shisui began to talk about his latest Foundation mission. Shisui loved to talk and Itachi liked to listen so they made great friends. Itachi marveled at Shisui. Even though he had lost both his parents so young, he had such an openness about him. Whereas Itachi had both his parents and yet was very reserved. Here he was eleven years old and he had no real friends other than Shisui. Even the team he had been on as a genin didn't know what to make of him. He had worked well with them but had never bothered to get close to them. He knew that his father would not approve any friendships between him and any Konoha. Itachi envied Shisui in that regard, he was free to mingle with anyone. When Itachi had suggested that the Elders may not approve of his fraternization. He would just shrug and say that his father was from Konoha so he could do as he pleased.

"I hear that they are going to offer you your own squad because of how you reacted during the battle. You will be one of the youngest squad leaders since the Third Great Ninja War. Who knows you may even get offered a position in ROOT. Only the best get requested." Shisui said squaring up his shoulders and puffing out his chest. He had been asked to join ROOT at the beginning of the year and was proud to work under his idol, Danzo.

Itachi didn't want to offend his friend. However he remembered the overheard conversation from the beginning of the year. He didn't trust Danzo, especially his aspirations to take over the police force.

Nonetheless, Itachi forced a small smile to his lips and told his friend what he wanted to hear, "I would be honored."

::

Itachi mulled over what Shisui had told him about leading a team. The thought thrilled him but scared him at the same time. He would be responsible for those under him. He had always worked best alone. Even when he had been on teams, they always sent him off to scout or in the case of the escort team, to be backup.

As he walked up to the Hokage's office, he stopped short. There standing guard was an older shinobi with a shock of white hair sticking straight up under his ANBU mask. There was no mistake. This was the famous Kikashi Hatake.

Kikashi stepped forward and inclined his head, "Given your short stature and youthful figure, I take it you are Itachi Uchiha." Itachi stopped and stared at the shinobi, not confirming his identity one way or another.

Itachi said the first thing that came to mind,"It's rude to call someone by their actual name while wearing the ANBU mask. Anonymity is the number one rule."

Kikashi had the good grace to laugh behind his mask. "Yes it is, isn't it? I keep forgetting. We've been keeping a double guard for the time being since the attempt on the Third. Good work by the way. The Third says that you fought admirably."

Itachi declined to say anything more and took up his position on the other side of the door. Itachi resumed his thoughts on leading a team. He hoped the rumors were not true. He did not want to be forced to lead his fellow peers and likewise he didn't want his fellow peers to be forced to follow his orders.

However Itachi's wishes were not to be realized. A few weeks later, the Hokage called him into his office and handed him a list of three genin for him to lead. He was being reassigned. As Itachi took the folder from the Third, he couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

The Third paused, thinking that he misheard the youth, "Yes, Itachi, there is something that you wanted to ask me?"

Itachi looked away. He was embarrassed that the word had left his lips. Shinobi should not question the commands of their superiors.

Itachi finally locked eyes with the Third, "Why? Why me? I don't think I'm leadership material."

The Third smiled kindly and said, "With all due respect, I think you underestimate yourself. You have a lot to offer the young genin in this village. For one, you are a magnificent fighter. Your battle skills are already so advanced for your age. Your instincts in battle are superb and I think that the upcoming shinobi in our village would benefit from your dedication to training. Second but most important is your sense of responsibility to protect those close to you."

Itachi looked confused. The first reason he understood. He enjoyed the solitude of training and the feeling of elation after he achieved a particular goal. However he did not consider himself a particular caring person other than for his younger brother, Sasuke.

It was like the Third could read his mind. The Hokage began to chuckle and sat back puffing on his pipe, "Does that surprise you. That you care. Well you do. You could have just followed directions to bring back the horses but your instinct was to question the command. Why? Because you were putting my safety before the order."

"I was just doing my job." Itachi replied simply.

"Your job was to follow what I say without question. You questioned, Itachi. It's because you care. You are to meet your team first thing tomorrow morning. I've included their bios. Familiarize yourself with them. I have high hopes for you, Itachi. You are more than just a killing machine."

Itachi took the folder still in a daze.

::

"Itachi sensei do we really need to do this drill again?" Whined Inoko. She was so tired. Her arms were like wet noodles and she couldn't help but think she'd pass out if she had to run this obstacle one more time.

"I suppose, you three, have done enough for the day. Look over those notes that I gave you. Your chunin exams start tomorrow."

"Thanks sensei you're the best! For sure we will all pass since we have you to guide us."Mimino said enthusiastically, batting her eyes at her sensei. She had a not so secret crush on Itachi.

"Mimino quit being such a kiss up. Itachi sensei knows we will all pass or else he wouldn't have nominated us for the Chunin exams to begin with. Isn't that right, sensei?" Inoko argued.

"Can you girls quit prattling on? Don't you get sick of them sometimes, sensei. Of course we will pass. No question. I mean our squad is the best in our year. We've done more B ranked missions than any other team. We even have an A rank under our belt. We, by far, have the most experience." Saigichi was the most pragmatic of the group.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. Their enthusiasm was catching. It was strange. They were the same age as him, but he felt so much older. He remembered his Chunin exam. He had enjoyed the challenge of the other shinobi. He remembered feeling let down when it all ended.

"You all will do fine. Believe in yourself and each other. If you can do that, you will pass." Itachi said as encouragement then told them all to go home and get a good night's rest.

He sighed as he watched them go. Shisui arrived out of no where. He had gotten good at that.

"Don't forget the meeting tonight." He said before he shimmered and was gone.

Itachi sighed. Tensions between the village and the Uchiha clan had escalated. There had been some shinobi kidnapped from the village. There bodies had been found outside the village by patrolling ANBU. The village elders, primarily Danzo, were pointing fingers at the Uchiha. He claimed that if they weren't directly involved, then their lack of security was to blame.

As the son of the clan leader, he was suppose to attend every meeting. The Uchiha clan had a secret meeting hall which was sound proof to discourage any eavesdropping by any Konoha spy. They held all meetings in that room. Lately due to all the accusations flying around, the clan leaders were calling meetings almost every other day to discuss the latest rumor.

::

"It is time that we took action against the village! They shouldn't be able to label of as incompetent or worse murderers without any recourse! Are we going to stand for this?"

Teyaki interjected before Fugaku could counter, "I've been speaking with Sarutobi…"

"Sarutobi! Yes we know you go way back together. We've heard on numerous occasions. And we've also heard how the Third was going to investigate the source of these rumors. There's been nothing done! The rumors continue to spread! Now even the villagers in town are denying us goods. Saying how they won't sell to "murderers". Our police officers are getting spit on! We now have two in the hospital recovering from injuries where some of the families of the missing nin have attacked our men in retaliation." The man turned to Fugaku, "Something has to be done! They've labeled us as murderers already! Let's show them the true strength of this clan!" There was an uneasy stir that filled the air after this last exclamation.

Itachi looked over at Shisui and found the latter looking at him. It was as they feared. Some in the clan were actually thinking of starting a war within the village. Itachi looked at his father who had remained silent up until this moment.

Fugaku looked more stern than ever. He had no love for the Konoha village. Frankly he thought of his home as the Uchiha compound. Over the years, he had tried to make it as self sufficient as possible. They had their own butchers with suppliers outside the village, they had their own baker, their own tailor, etc but still it was true, they were still reliant on the village for so many things. He despised the village and how his clan was treated by them. He did agree that something needed to be done. This situation could not be allowed to continue.

Fugaku put up his hand to signal the end of the arguments and conversations in the crowd. The clan members grew silent and all eyes were on their leader.

"I agree it is time for action." Itachi felt a stone drop to the pit of his stomach. He thought about his three little genin who were on their way to becoming Chunin. They would be embroiled into this war. He couldn't bear the thought of fighting his own students.

There were more yeas than nays in the crowd. Most of the clan were itching to go to war. Itachi looked to where Shisui was and found that he had left. Itachi, unable to listen anymore, left as well. He could feel the eyes of some of his clansman as he made his exit but none so much as his father's boring into him.

::

"You don't approve of my decision." Fugaku said as Mikoto poured the tea at the breakfast table the next morning.

Sasuke was asking Itachi if they could go out to train again today.

Fugaku looked at his younger son, "Don't bother your brother now. He has much to do today and cannot play with you."

Itachi saw his little brother shrink within himself. Itachi sighed, "It is not my place to approve or disapprove." He said amicably enough. He knew that it mattered not what he felt. His father had already as much as declared war on Konoha.

"Good. You are right, of course. Minoto I think we will have our tea in my office. Come Itachi."

Itachi sighed as he rose from the table to follow his father. He looked over at Sasuke and noticed how dejected he looked. He couldn't help himself, he flicked his finger on Sasuke's forehead which made him look up. Sasuke rubbed the spot where Itachi had touched on his forehead. "Ow what was that for?"

"Maybe later" Itachi said softly making Sasuke's face alight with anticipation.

"Itachi! Coming?!" His father called. Itachi sighed and turned to go to his father's study.

::

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so please hit follow so I know that people might be waiting for the next installment. As I warned in the summary, this story will take a while to unfold. My next chapter will be the pivot but I hope I've given you, the reader, enough buildup. Thank you for the reviews even if it's to point out gross errors. I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new beginning

Itachi found himself a month later in the office of the Hokage. The Third had summoned him regarding his request for reassignment back into the ANBU. The Third had his hand folded together with his elbows resting on the table. He regarded him seriously as his chin rested on those hands. It was the Third's thinking pose. Itachi stood there and endured the Third's unwavering gaze, waiting for the Hokage to speak.

Finally the Hokage sat back and addressed the youth, "Itachi, what is this I hear about your request for reassignment?"

Itachi had expected that something like this may happen. He had even cautioned his father that his request might be denied.

His father had given a slight guffaw at that and said, "You think that the Hokage would deny a prodigy like you a position back into his fighting ranks. Come on, Itachi! I still don't understand why he made you a squad leader in the first place. It was a slap in our face, for sure. No, you will request to be reinstated and that's what you will be. We need that Intel if we are to plan our next move."

Itachi looked the Hokage straight in the eye, unwaveringly, and lied. He had gotten good at that in the past few years.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I think that I could better serve you as one of the ANBU than a squad leader of genin"

The Third continued to maintain eye contact. The look was so intense. However, before Itachi could break, the Third looked away and found his pipe. He lit it and sat back in his chair.

"Itachi, I don't understand. Your squad of genin all made chunin on their first attempt. They give full credit to their success to you. As I expected, you are a great squad leader for one so young." The Third moved forward in his chair dispelling a long line of smoke in Itachi's direction. "You should be pleased in yourself and in your squad. Why this sudden need to jump back into the field?"

Itachi looked the Third in the eye and again repeated himself, "I feel like I could better serve you…"

The Third interrupted, "Yes, yes I heard you the first time. I may be old but I'm not deaf. Okay if this is really what you want then I will okay the transfer. Your students will be disappointed. They were looking forward to being on more equal footing with you. "

Itachi bowed his head and taking that as a dismissal, began to leave the room.

"Itachi,". The Hokage called out, making Itachi turn back, "I don't know what's going on with you. I feel like you are a highly conflicted man. Maybe it's because you are so young. You have yet to find your meaning in life. However just know that if you ever need something even if it's just the council of a wise old man, come and find me. You and I are comrades in battle. My door will always be open to you." Itachi nodded and then afraid that he might say something he would regret under the beam of that stare, he left in a hurry.

::

"I just don't understand why you should give up something that you loved doing because the clan leader says so even if he is your father!" Shisui grumbled when he heard the news that Itachi would be back in ANBU.

Itachi shrugged, "I wouldn't exactly say love" he corrected thinking of some of the trying episodes with his genin squad. He remembered how lazy Inoko was when they first started training. She complained incessantly. And then there was Mimono who always seemed too close to him. He actually bloodied her nose on two occasions when he was demonstrating a taijutsu. She had leaned so close to him during the demonstrations that he had accidentally hit her. He was worried about her eye sight. The doctor said that she was normal but why else did she feel the need to always be that close in proximity? Then there was Saigichi. That kid could really be something as long as he didn't become too prideful. Competition was one thing but Saigichi took it to another level. His goal was to one day beat his sensei in target practice. Itachi's lips twisted unhappily. Sadly he wouldn't get the chance. Itachi couldn't afford to be seen fraternizing with any of his old squad. His father and the clan would not approve. It had been a nice respite from the horrors that one saw in the field but now it was over.

Shisui was still going on about the clan rules. Itachi thought it best that he redirect his friend's thoughts. They were meeting out at a practice field at the edge of the Uchiha compound. Shisui was teaching Itachi how to master teleportation. Itachi was getting pretty good at it but no one could beat Shisui. He could teleport miles away or in battle use it to flit around the enemy. He'd stab and then shimmer away before the enemy even knew what hit them. Itachi was more of a close range fighter so he was more interested in the shimmer. He found it very useful in battle.

When they had completed their practice routine it was almost dark. Neither of them wanted to go home. They sat on logs drinking water from their canteen. The silence was broken when Shisui said, "Hey I hear that your little brother starts the Academy soon."

Itachi's lips twisted again. Here's another Saigichi, he thought. His brother was becoming so competitive with him lately.

Shisui continued on, "I bet you are so proud. I mean he's not going to graduate the academy by the age of 7 like you did. Thank you very much!" Shisui waited for a show of gratitude from Itachi since it was he who pushed him to greatness. Itachi's lips twisted into a small smile and he raised his flask in appreciation Shisui's way.

Shisui stood up and bowed, "Yes everyone he owes it all to me!" At that Itachi threw a towel in his direction. The two boys shared a laugh and then Itachi got up from the log too, "Come on! We have another meeting tonight!"

Shisui said, "Oh I'm not going. I have to report to Danzo in a few hours. He's sending me off on another mission I think."

"Okay." Itachi said.

Shisui smiled, "You're getting really good with the shimmer. When I get back we'll have to practice it again.

Itachi waved and the two friends parted ways.

::

The meeting began with the same complaints against the Konoha village being aired. Fugaku put up his hands to stop the commotion.

"I have some important news to share with you. We believe that there are more serious offenses. All of us, especially the few of us with Sharigans, need to be extra diligent. The bodies of Toshi and Rainu have been discovered. As we feared they are dead and their eyes were taken. This makes a total of 4 unexpected deaths in the last month. I believe someone is targeting us." There was an uneasy murmur throughout the crowd.

Fugaku put his hands up to halt the conversation. "We all know who is responsible for this! They are trying to take out the strongest among us to weaken our resolve. I've been in talks with several outside of Konoha who wouldn't mind stepping in to help us. I won't name any names in such a public venue but just know that the time for action will be soon!"

Itachi felt the stone in his stomach grow harder. He needed some fresh air. He heard the shouts of encouragement from his clan for war. It roared in his ears as he made his way outside. As always he felt the eyes of his father following him through the crowd.

He made it outside but he still felt claustrophobic even with the cool air on his face. He couldn't go home right now. He had to get himself together first. His father would want to speak to him and tell him plans that right now he really didn't want to hear. In his mind he saw the faces of his genin squad. He saw them dead by his hand.

He started to make his way back to the training grounds that Shisui and he just practiced on. He would hang out there for a few hours until he could go home. Maybe if he was lucky his father would be asleep. As he got closer, he began to hear the unmistakable sounds of battle. Itachi ran silently through the woods, what is going on?, he wondered. Who could be fighting on the Uchiha grounds? Everyone was still in the meeting. He reached the edge of the woods and couldn't believe what he saw. Shisui was in battle with 3 shinobi all in black. He was at an obvious disadvantage and was barely able to block their moves. Itachi activated his Sharingan and couldn't believe what he saw. Shisui had blood covering his face but what caused Itachi's blood to boil was the fact that his friend was missing an eye.

That's why he's not teleporting. He needs both eyes! Itachi didn't think he teleported to the battle and killed one attacker before he even knew what hit him. He saw his friend crumble in front of one of the men as he fought the second. The second man was no match for Itachi's shimmer moves. As Itachi watched he saw the last shinobi hold up Shisui's battered face up by his hair as he began to reach for Shisui's remaining eye.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Itachi said quite calmly which belied the situation surrounding them.

The man paused, he dropped Shisui and turned to Itachi. He made a genjutsu sign. Itachi s mouth twisted in a cruel smile, "That won't work on me". He grabbed the man by the throat and crushed it, staring into his horrified eyes the entire time.

When the man's body fell limp. Itachi went down on his knees in front of his friend. He vaguely realized that the blood dripping onto his friend's face were his own tears.

Shisui pulled himself a bit away to look at his friend, "It was Danzo." He said. Itachi could barely hear him but with his Sharingan he could read his lips perfectly even in the darkness of night.

Itachi was confused. Shisui was Danzo's biggest fan. "Why? Why would he do this to you?"

Shisui gave a bitter grimace, "I found out his secret. I was going to meet him tonight for my next assignment. His door was slightly ajar. He was rewrapping the bandage on his arm. His arm, Itachi," At this he gripped Itachi's arm tightly and brought him closer, "it was filled with Sharingan eyes, our people's eyes, my mother's eyes!" He started to cry in earnest then.

Itachi didn't quite understand. How could Sharingan eyes be on someone's arm? However he did realize that his friend would die if he did not get him medical help soon.

Itachi picked up his friend and started to run back to the main Uchiha hall to get the doctor. All the clan would still be in the meeting. Shisui started to struggle.

"Stop Shisui! You've lost too much blood! I need to get you help."

"No not the clan! They will use me to go to war. That's what Danzo wants! I was so stupid. I've been feeding Intel to Danzo about our clan. All along they thought it was you. I let them believe it too! I'm not a good friend Itachi!" Itachi barely listened to Shisui's ramblings. He needed to save his friend. But Shisou continued, "He wants our eyes! He even told me that the first pair of eyes he transplanted were my mother's. He told me that she put up such a fight for a woman. He killed my mother! I feel so sick. I led Toshi and Rainu to him! I told them that they could trust him! They were like us and questioning the validity of a war. He killed them too! They were his latest transplants!" Itachi half listened. He didn't want to hear his friend's confession. He just wanted to save him.

He thought suddenly of the Hokage. Would he be willing to help? Itachi had no choice. He tried his long range teleport with Shisui in his arms. He had barely gotten used to doing it alone but he was desperate. He decided to try it.

He found himself outside the Hokage's towered office. He prayed that the Third was still doing paperwork this late at night. He carried his friend up the stairs and left him up against the wall in the outer hall. He needed to see who was on duty. It was Kakashi. Itachi recognized his signature spiky white hair.

Kakashi was standing lazily up against the wall and looked asleep. Itachi approached quickly and said, "I need to speak to the Third urgently". Kakashi looked at him. He knew that he must look a mess. He was covered in blood. Kakashi moved out of the way and opened the door. Itachi rushed in. The Third, taking in his appearance, was immediately on guard.

"Itachi what has happened?" Itachi couldn't help it. He broke down in front of the Third and Kakashi.

"It's Shisui. He's been badly hurt. I didn't know where else to go! He's in the hall!" Itachi said with his head in his hands.

The Third nodded to Kakashi. Kakashi was gone in a flash. The Third came around his desk and put a hand on Itachi's young shoulder. Meanwhile Kakashi brought in a battered Shisui. They laid him on the floor on the rug in the Third's office. Kakashi exchanged a look with the Third and shook his head. Shisui was barely conscious but he grabbed Itachi's hand with all his remaining strength. "Stop him, Itachi! Avenge my mom! Avenge me!" And with that Shisui slipped away.

Itachi reached down to touch his friend on the arm, it was already losing its warmth. Itachi couldn't help it. He lost it right then and there. He felt the sobs rack his thin body. The Hokage put his hand on Itachi's back and nodded to Kakashi.

"I'll be outside. I won't let anyone in." Kakashi said as he stood up and closed the door.

Slowly Itachi lifted his head and tried to pull himself together. The Hokage was still kneeling next to Itachi.

"Are you ready to tell me what this is all about?" The Third asked quietly.

Itachi looked up and realized that his eyes had changed once more. He felt the spinning wheels of his eyes turn into the Mangekyo Sharingan. He looked at the Hokage with his new blood rimmed eyes and said coldly, "Danzo!"

::

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapter. It was a hard one to write. I'm not good at fight scenes so I leave a lot up to the reader's imagination. Yes this will differ from the original story. I'm trying to embrace the spirit of fanfiction. As always if you like it, please follow or send me a review even if it just says "More". Thank you to those that follow. I need the encouragement!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Itachi laid sprawled in his bed. He should be asleep but sleep alluded him completely. Every time he closed his eyes, he relived the worst night of his life.

Shisui was dead…dead! Even now he couldn't believe it! He felt like his friend was gone on another mission and would be back soon. The two would meet as they always did and train and laugh together. Laugh…Shisui was the only one who could really make him laugh. Would he ever be able to laugh again? His lips twitched unhappily, Doubtful, he thought.

He rolled over onto his side and even with his eyes open, he began to relive that day. He had told the Hokage everything. It had poured out of him in one cathartic burst. He told him about his clan and their plans for rebellion. He told him about his father and how he was asked to spy for the clan. Lastly, he told him about how he accidentally came upon his friend in battle. He told the Third how he killed Shisui's 3 attackers and he relayed all the Intel that he could regarding what Shisui had told him.

The Hokage sat down cross legged on the floor next to Itachi. Itachi couldn't bring himself to let go of Shisui's hand. He couldn't break the last contact that he would ever have with his best friend. The Third listened closely. He neither indicated surprise nor condemnation at Itachi's confession. He let him cleanse his anguished soul.

When silence ensued and the Third was sure that Itachi had finished. He nodded and stood up. He extended a hand towards Itachi. Itachi looked at the Third in surprise. He saw no disapproval on his face. Itachi took the proffered hand and rose as well, releasing his grip on Shisui.

The Hokage called for Kakashi. Kakashi came in at once. Itachi could barely keep Kakashi's steady gaze. He wasn't sure how much the spiky haired ninja had overheard.

"Well, gentleman, we have a lot to do. First off is to dispose of those 3 attackers that you killed tonight. It would not behoove any of us if they were found on Uchiha lands. Itachi, make sure to check the bodies for the missing eye. We don't want anyone of get their hands on this eye as well." The Hokage looked at Itachi. "As his friend and clansman I leave his heritage to you, Itachi." Itachi looked confused and disgusted by the thought of taking his friend's eye from his corpse.

The Hokage looked at Itachi sadly, "Uchiha eyes are too valuable, if you leave it with him, then it may find its way in the possession of someone else." The Third did not say Danzo's name but it was implied all the same.

Itachi nodded and swallowed audibly, "Let me think on it."

The Hokage nodded, "You have some time." He nodded to Kakashi, "Kakashi I need you to alter last night's village logs. You and Itachi left on a mission to the Hacho village. Take all the bodies with you. Return to the village tomorrow morning through the front gates carrying the bodies. Make sure that you are seen by all. Mention that it looked like they must have been attacked by enemy shinobi." Itachi and Kakashi nodded solemnly.

Kakashi turned to Itachi, "I will be back shortly." He teleported and was gone.

The Third put his hand on Itachi's shoulder, "You will get through this. Shisui will be avenged. However I'm afraid that you've become embroiled in a political struggle that is not so easily handled. We have no proof that Danzo was behind this attack." Itachi started to argue but the Hokage squeezed his shoulder hard and interrupted him, "I believe you! Unfortunately Danzo is very good at covering his tracks. Let me think about our next steps. First though we need to get through this night. Do you understand me, Itachi? You have allies! Don't do something stupid and try to confront Danzo alone. I don't want you to end up like Shisui." Itachi nodded.

The Third stepped back and at the same time Kakashi came back into the room, "Ready?" He asked looking at Itachi. "Can you teleport?"

Itachi nodded and reached down to pick up his friend.

With a final nod, they both left.

::

Itachi's eyes opened. He could hear his mother getting the breakfast ready. His reverie must have turned into a dream or rather a nightmare. His eyes felt dry and itchy. The door opened slightly, "Itachi, breakfast."

Itachi laid there a bit longer, staring at the ceiling. Today was Shisui's funeral. He closed his eyes. He wished that he could avoid it. However with a sigh he got out of bed. Running from reality wouldn't help him or his clan. He owed it to Shisui.

By the time, he came to the table, his family was already seated.

Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm really sorry about Shisui, big brother."

Itachi reached over and mussed up Sasuke's hair in passing as he made his way to his seat, "Thanks, little brother" he said solemnly.

Fugaku looked at Itachi seriously, "You didn't mention a mission the other night. Your mother was worried when you didn't come home."

Mikoto shushed Fugaku and reached over to cover the Itachi's hand that laid unmoving on the tabletop, "Shush Fugaku! It's okay. I'm just so glad that you are safe. Poor Shisui!" Her eyes filled with tears. Most people didn't remember that Shisui was actually her nephew. It was the last contact that she had with her sister. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

Fugaku stilled eyed his older son. Itachi knew that he waited for an answer, "I'm sorry Father. It was a last minute request from the Hokage. I didn't want to interrupt your preparations for the meeting." He turned to his mother and said, "I'm sorry that I worried you. I meant to write a note but with the preparations for the mission, I forgot. Please forgive me." He added humbly.

His mother reached over and hugged him, "Of course, of course." She said emotionally.

His father seemed appeased and everyone began to eat. Itachi, however, could not stomach any food. He pushed his plate away and begged apologies from his mother.

::

The funeral was a small affair with only clan's members in attendance. Shisui was well liked so there were many stories told in his memory. Sasuke help on to Itachi's hand throughout the funeral. Itachi looked down and squeezed Sasuke's hand in encouragement. Once the proceedings had concluded, the brothers started to exit together. However their progress was blocked by a group of clansmen, led by none other than Basuro. Basuro was a large brute of a boy with meaty hands. Instead of taking after the slender build of his Uchiha father, he favored the more compact form of his mother. Basuro, like so many who were the products of marriage outside the clan, did not have a Sharingan. However, he normally let his fists do his talking.

"Hey Itachi! Just want you to know that we know the truth of what happened! We will be watching you!" Basuro took a menacing step towards Itachi, towering over him to get his message across.

Sasuke cowered behind his brother as Basuro stepped forward, "What is he talking about, Itachi?" Sasuke asked with confusion.

Itachi turned back to Sasuke and told him to wait for him at the door. Sasuke nodded and after a few cautious steps ran around the men to the door. Unbeknownst to the group of men, Sasuke ran out of the building to get help. He could sense something was not right.

After making sure that Sasuke had gotten around the men without being accosted, he turned his full glare onto the men in front of him and said coldly, "I don't know what you mean."

Basuro shoved him, "Don't play dumb! We all know that you are the village's little rat! You must have caught on to Shisui. He must have caught you giving information to that Sharingan stealer, Kakashi!" He gave Itachi another shove. "You killed him, didn't you?!" He started to swing at Itachi but Itachi easily dodged him. This enraged Basuro who turned quickly for a big man and tried again. Again he swung and missed.

"Get him boys!" Basuro cried enraged. Itachi, normally calm and in control, could not control himself. All of his grief and anguish that he felt at Shisui's loss came alive in his fighting style.

By the time he heard his father's shouts to stop, he realized that he had battered the men nearly to death. He looked up and saw the horror on Sasuke's young face as well as the disapproval and fear in his father's eyes.

"Itachi! Home now!" Itachi heard no more as he felt the remaining clansman eyeing him as he left. They made a large path for him as he walked out quickly. He couldn't go home though. He also couldn't go to the training grounds. They reminded him of Shisui's final moments. Instead he found the tallest tree on the Uchiha lands and climbed all the way to the top. He sat on the very top of the tree, looking out over the Land of Fire. He had never felt so alone. All of a sudden a crow came down and landed on his shoulder. He turned to look at the black bird and it looked back at him, with a Sharingan eye. Itachi gave a small smile. He felt Shisui's presence.

"I will avenge you, my friend, I will"

::

A few months had gone by with no further action being taken against Danzo and the Federation. Itachi began to get frustrated. He was trying to let the Hokage handle it. However he was tired of the accusing eyes of his clansmen, and the seemingly knowing eyes of some of the ROOT members that he came across. The few times that he had locked eyes with Danzo, he felt like he was being sized up like a cow to slaughter. It infuriated him, which made him feel more cold and uncaring inside.

He had made himself a new training area in the woods behind their house. He had set up several targets all throughout the woods. He trained harder than ever. He knew that the day would come when he stood eye to eye with Danzo and he had to be ready.

::

On several occasions, Sasuke would come after school to watch his older brother practice. He thought the new training site was really cool especially the hidden targets that his brother had put up. He would become mesmerized by his brother's ability. It was stunning to watch his brother hit 10 targets at lightning speed and with such accuracy. He had secretly been coming to the site and trying to imitate his brother. On his last visit he had managed to hit half the targets. He was quite proud.

Sasuke watched until his brother had picked up all the kunai and he ran over to him to congratulate him on another perfect hit.

"That was awesome Itachi!" And then puffing out his chest, he proudly announced, "I've been practicing too. Do you want to watch?" Itachi looked at him coolly. His brother never smiled anymore since his best friend's death a few month before. In fact, since the funeral truth be told, Sasuke had been a little scared of his brother. His brother no longer laughed or smiled. There was a distance that he put up all around him, a coldness even. Sasuke felt himself shiver now just looking at his older brother.

Itachi noted the shiver and sighed. He beckoned his brother over. Sasuke came over a bit uncertainly. Itachi gave him a flick on his forehead, "Maybe later."

Sasuke reached up to rub the spot on his forehead angrily, "Ow! How come you always do that?"

Itachi gave a wan smile that didn't reach his eyes and reached out to muss his hair. Sasuke though evaded his hand and shouted, "I'll show you!"and he ran to grab the kunais.

Sasuke ran over to the targets and took a deep breath and began to climb up the tree until he made it halfway up. He would show Itachi!, he thought. I'm just as good as he is! He expelled and let his body fall off the branch, reaching for the kunais in his belt. He pictured the targets in his mind like he had done before and let the weapons fly. He was so concentrated on the targets that he forgot to cushion his fall with chakra as he learned in the Academy. As a result he landed hard and tweaked an ankle.

Itachi ran over to him and looked down at him with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Did I hit all the targets?" He asked still dazed and laying on his back on the ground.

Itachi looked at him and cracked a smile, a real one, and said, "Maybe one." Sasuke smiled and tried to stand up but fell back grabbing his ankle. His brother kneeled down and said, "Come on, I'll give you a ride back."

Sasuke couldn't keep the grin off his face. His brother was back. He had actually smiled and here he was toting him back home. He leaned into his back and couldn't contain a giggle.

"How come the one who's injured is the one laughing?" Itachi asked as he carried him.

Sasuke just laughed some more and held on tight. Everything would be back to normal now, he thought.

::

The next afternoon one of the elders went missing. He was last seen leaving the grocer in Konoha. When he did not return to the house by the evening, his son had come storming up to their door, shouting. Fugaku slid open the door to find out what the ruckus was all about. The elder's son was in his fifties. His face had become quite flush and he was obviously upset.

"Omobi" Fugaku said, placing his hands on either side of the man's shoulders, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Father has not come home." And then noting Itachi who had come to see what the disturbance was, he backed away from Fugaku. His eyes became cold as he stared at Itachi. Fugaku, aware of the sudden tension in the air, tried to usher him along the hall towards his study, but Omobi could not contain himself, "What have you done with my father? Where is he?"

Fugaku pushed the man along towards the study saying, "Itachi has been home with me. He has done nothing to your father."

Itachi heard the man's rebuttal as his father closed the door, "Fugaku, how long are you going to defend him? First Shisui, his best friend and now my father, a clan elder? Who's next, you?"

Itachi again felt the coldness start to invade his heart, surrounding it. The warmth that Sasuke had imbued earlier was gone. Itachi couldn't stand there and watch his clan picked off one by one. He went into his room and changed his clothes. He was going to confront the Hokage tonight. If the Third wasn't going to do something then maybe it was time that he took matters into his own hands.

::

The Third was in his office. He was tired and about to call it a day. He had excused the ANBU guard on duty several hours before. He started a bit when his door opened, but then settled down when he saw Itachi enter. His face looked troubled.

"One of our elders is missing." Itachi announced.

The Third sighed. He had done his best to keep tabs on Danzo but he was proving quite evasive.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The Third replied. He was sincere but it came out a bit dismissive due to his tiredness.

"Sorry to hear that?!" Itachi's eyes flared and spun red demonstrating his anger yet his voice remained cold, "Danzo needs to be stopped! If you cannot do it, then let me."

The Third mustered up his energy. He liked Itachi and he understood his anger. However, if he went after Danzo, the village elders would see it as an act of war and would take on the entire clan. Itachi knew this which was the only thing that stayed his actions.

The Third looked up with intent and said quietly, "You know that you cannot do that."

Itachi met the Third's intense stare with one of his own, "Why do you continue to protect him!"

The Third then showed his anger, "I'm not protecting HIM, you fool. I'm protecting YOU, and your little brother, and your entire clan! I have a person in place. Be patient! He will slip up and we will get him. Shisui will be avenged!"

Itachi could feel the Third's resolve and backed up a step.

"Look, I was going to wait until morning, but maybe I should just give you this tonight." He went over to his desk and pick up a folder. "We've been tracking a group called the Akatsuki. According to our Intel, they've been gathering several S ranked criminals from throughout the lands to join them. We really do not know what their objective might be. We have a lead from a reliable source that this man, Kisame Hoshigaki, will be passing close to our village. Here's what we know about him. I need you to follow him. Don't engage if at all possible. We just want to find out where he might be heading and who he might be speaking with. Got it?"

Itachi took the file yet kept his gaze on the Hokage, "You want me out of the village." He said simply.

The Third sighed. "No one knows about this but us. I think that you need some time to cool off. This mission should give you a few days and it will give my person time to find out more about the situation. Give me a chance, Itachi." The Third said sincerely.

Itachi nodded. "I will leave at first light" and with that he left.

::

It took him most of the day to locate his target, but as twilight approached he found the unmistakable figure of Kisame Hoshigaki. He had bypassed the village from the east and seemed to be heading west. The Intel that Itachi had, said that he had exited off a fishing boat at one of the peers on the coastline. Kisame seemed to be keeping a steady pace westward. Itachi kept his distance since his mission was one of observation. He had been perched in a tree several meters away. When Kisame started to move further out of range he jumped down to follow.

He suddenly sensed the presence of several shinobi near by. He didn't remember a patrol being out in this area but he didn't want to get detected nonetheless. He started to move westward maintaining a parallel position from his target yet moving away from the patrol. The patrol started to move with him but quicker. Crap, he thought, I guess I will just have to confront the patrol and show them his seal from the Hokage that he was on official business. He didn't want them to spook Kisame.

Itachi waited for the patrol to arrive. He was startled to see 8 shinobi. They had masked their numbers making it seem like a normal 4 man patrol. Instantly he realized that he might be in trouble.

The leader called out, "Well, well, if it isn't Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi stared at the man with the ROOT insignia, not confirming nor denying his identity. Itachi was grateful for the mask most times but in this case, he knew that he would need the full effect of his Sharingan. He took his mask off slowly letting it fall to the ground while the 8 men began to position themselves around him.

"Oh men, look at those pretty eyes of his! I remember Shisui having those same pretty eyes. It was a shame when I had to tear one of them out. It was funny, really. The guy just stood there the whole time that Danzo was talking to him. He had no clue that I was coming up behind him until the last minute." The guy actually had the nerve to laugh.

"Then the fool ran! Like he could escape his fate! The fate of all you Uchiha scum that think those pretty eyes can match the might of the Leaf Village! It's time to meet your fate Uchiha! I hope you don't prove such a coward the way Shisui was and run. It really is pointless!"

::

Kisame Hoshigaki was nonchalantly sitting on a limb high up in a tree overlooking the scene. His one leg was bent and his other leg swung freely.

"What do you think, Samehada? Should we get involved?" Kisame asked the large sword tethered to his back. He leaned close to hear what his sword had to say, "Yeah I kind of like the kid too."

::

One man blew a blast of cold ice at Itachi's feet that should have held him fast in a block of ice. However Itachi shimmered behind him and stabbed him in the back. At the same moment another attacker sent a fireball sizzling his way. He used the cold shinobi as a shield. He threw the crisp corpse to the side as he wheeled to defend himself from the blows of another attacker. His Sharingan allowed him to parry the sword with ease and he managed to get behind him, sending him reeling with a forceful chakra kick face first into a tree trunk. The man slid down, unconscious. Two down, thought Itachi dispassionately. This is what he had trained for. He found himself enjoying the crunch of bone as he sent another one of his attackers flying.

There were still 5 on 1 though and they start to tighten their circle. Itachi started to turn around trying to anticipate who would attack first. Then the leader caught his attention, "Don't you get it! You are the only one left. Did you think that we didn't suspect that mutt, Kakashi was a mole? We sent him on a wild goose chase out of the village to look for the remains of that elder of yours. Meanwhile the rest of my men are at your compound right now. It's child play really. All that's left are a bunch of old men and women. Even the young men of your clan cannot match up to the might of the Federation."

As he spoke, Itachi's concentration broke for an instant when he realized the full extent of his words. Sasuke! His mind yelled and at the same time 4 of the 5 remaining men came at him at once. He managed to avoid the strike of the 2 in front of him but could do nothing about the 2 attackers from behind. He braced for the impact. But nothing happened. His quick glance took in the form of a large figure in a black cape bearing red clouds. The newcomer had blocked the rear attack. Itachi had new resolve, he had to survive and get back to Sasuke. He quickly disabled his attackers and with a final blow to the face, killed the last of them.

He turned and noted that the leader had fled. He spun around and came face to face with Kisame Hoshigaki. He didn't know what to expect and maintained his fighting stance.

Kisame held up his free hand. His other hand was busy holding a sword that was imbedded into the body of one of his attackers.

"Hey I'm one of the good guys!" And then he laughed, "Today, that is!" Then he nodded in the direction that the leader had taken off in, "Shouldn't you be taking off after that wind bag. Man he was annoying! If you don't take care of him, I will."

Itachi realized that Kisame was actually an ally. He didn't understand his motives and really had no time to think on them. He nodded at him and said a simple thanks then took off to chase down Danzo's man.

As Itachi went in pursuit, Kisame said softly, "Your welcome, Itachi Uchiha" and then concentrated on Samehada. It hadn't eaten in a while and there was quite a buffet here.

::

Itachi had no problems following Danzo's man. He finally cornered him and like a cat playing with a mouse, he shimmered around him like an incessant wasp. He struck him here and there. Never anywhere vital. Finally as the man lay bleeding at his feet he took his kunai and gouged out one of his eyes. When it was finally over, he looked down at the mess he had made if the man. His stomach and mind recoiled and he threw up. He couldn't believe the extent of his rage. He had never been this out of control.

His mind suddenly stopped reeling and with sudden clarity he remembered Sasuke. He had wasted too much time! He tried to teleport but he was too far from the village. He ran and then teleported and then ran some more. Finally he did one last teleport which landed him just inside his village gates. He heard the bells that indicate fire. There was noise all around, he heard the roar and crackle of fire. He realized that he had teleported into the middle of an inferno. He ran down the Main Street, heedless of the pain in his own flesh. He ran to his house. His mind vaguely noticed the strewn bodies of his clansmen along the way. His sole thought was for his little brother. He had to get to Sasuke.

He finally arrived at his house and saw a man covered in blood carrying the body of a little boy. Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. He was preparing to fight when the man lifted his head and he spied the shock of white hair. Kakashi brought him the body of his little brother.

"He's alive" he said, "He passed out. I'm afraid I was too late, Itachi. He's the only one I could save."

Itachi took his brother's little body in his arms and cradled it. Relishing in his warm still breathing form.

Then he began to sob. He cried tears of joy that his brother was still alive. He cried tears of anguish for the parents and clan that he lost. He also cried tears of remorse for the man he had become. He was a killing machine. If it wasn't for Kakashi he would have lost his brother today. If he hadn't spent so much time on revenge and had just killed the man quickly, he would have perhaps made it in time to save his brother himself.

Kakashi placed his hands on Itachi's sobbing shoulders. He didn't say a word. His actions spoke volumes. He stayed with them as the fire burned all around them.

The Uchiha clan was no more.

::

 **Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This was my first attempt at writing a fight scene. Let me know how I did. As always if you liked the chapter then shoot me a line or two or hit follow. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Konoha rallies

Itachi felt the small body of his little brother curled up next to him. They were at a safe house that the Hokage had set up for them. Safe…Itachi's lips twisted into a grimace. When would an Uchiha ever be safe?, he wondered, They were always going to be pursued by power hungry individuals.

Sasuke started to moan and cry out in his sleep. Itachi held him close until the nightmare passed and he felt his brother's even breathing rhythm again. Itachi put his own arm up over to shield his eyes in the memory of the night before.

The night had been an endless blur. There was fire and smoke all around. He could still smell it on their clothes. There had been no time to grab anything. Kakashi had taken them immediately to this house then he had to rush back to inform the Hokage. Three ANBU guards came immediately to the house.

"Good, you arrived." Kakashi said as they entered.

"We came as soon as Pakun told us." The tallest of the three replied.

Kakashi turned to Itachi who was still cradling Sasuke, "You should be in good hands with these three." And he turned to go.

"Wait, Kakashi!" Itachi said. Kakashi turned back to the brothers. "Thank you." Itachi said simply.

Kakashi looked at him solemnly, "I just wish that I could have been there sooner." He said and then teleported out.

Itachi turned and eyed the 3 ANBU surrounding him. He knew that Danzo had spies everywhere.

The tallest one addressed him, "Sensei, no worries, we got your back. No one's getting through our ranks."

Itachi started with surprise. That voice sounded like Saigichi. Itachi peered at the cat masked ANBU suspiciously.

"Yeah sensei, we were taught by the best." The next masked one piped in.

The third masked figure started to go towards him but was stopped by the second. The third one stiffened and nodded. They left him then with his brother and closed the door behind him.

Even through his grief, Itachi recognized that he did indeed have allies in the village. He and his brother were not alone.

::

He got out of bed and made his way out into the living quarters. He was surprised to find breakfast foods and a pot of tea laid out on the table. The ANBU from last night was just taking everything out of a bag.

"Sensei, you're awake" she said.

"Thank you, Inoko." He said simply.

"Sensei," she said quietly and with a bit of censor, "You aren't suppose to say our true name when we are in mask. You taught us that."

Itachi's lips twisted, "I guess I did." Then he gestured to the bag of food, "You really didn't have to do this. I'm not hungry and I doubt that Sasuke will be able to stomach anything after what he saw last night." Itachi felt his jaw hardened. His brother had come awke screaming. Itachi had used his Sharingan to see through his brother's eyes. He hated to make him relive that night but he needed to know what happened especially to their parents.

Inoko started, "It wasn't me." She said and then explained. "I mean I would have if I had thought about it. But no, food, clothes, all kinds of gifts have been pouring into the Hokage's office for you and Sasuke. As soon as word reached the villagers about what had happened to your clan, they have been rioting in the street. They are calling for action and Danzo's removal from the council."

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. "Why? How?" He asked still reeling from what he just heard. This is the same village that vilified his clan all these years.

"Well they might have been told by a cat or three." At the look on Itachi's face, she put her hands and said quickly, "All on orders, truly!" She knew what a stickler Itachi was for rules.

But couldn't help but add, "I'm glad that we got that assignment though. Mimino's been dating the butcher boy so that didn't take all that long to get word out this morning. "

"I would have thought that most people would be happy to have our clan gone." Itachi murmured still in disbelief.

"No way! Ask anyone on the street and they each have a story on how an Uchiha helped them. From just helping them carry a heavy bag to the big stuff like domestic disputes. Your clan was our life line when things got bad. The village is reeling!"

Itachi looked at her still not comprehending and said, "Our clan didn't feel like they were very beloved from the village." He said grimly.

Inoko came over to him and this time she took off her mask so that he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"They were loved by most. It was the few bad apples and the suppliers that Danzo bullied that you are thinking about. Trust me, Mimino got the whole story from her boyfriend. Many of the suppliers have been under Danzo's thumb for years now. They hated it but until now they didn't have the nerve to speak up. Now the whole village is rallying." She gave Itachi a hug of support.

Itachi stood there stiffly and thought, It just took the death of almost my whole clan.

::

The next weeks disappeared in a blur. Due to the villagers uproar over the Uchiha massacre, Danzo was forced off the council board. However, the Federation shinobi that were involved took the onus onto themselves contending that Danzo knew nothing of their actions. It was frustrating knowing that the murderer of his clan was walking around free.

Itachi found himself back in the Hokage's office, it was late at night, "What do you mean that Danzo escaped?" Itachi asked.

"This evening my guards that were posted were overcome." The Third looked at Itachi grimly, "Looks like Danzo fled out of the village."

Itachi felt his fists clench. That was the extent of his outward frustration. Inside, however, he was boiling. "I request permission to follow and track him."

The Third shook his head, "No, Itachi. I sent Kakashi with a team of 3 to follow them. There are about ten Federation shinobi missing as well."

"I can back them up." Itachi insisted.

The Third looked at him intensely, "I said no Itachi. Your attention needs to be with Sasuke. He has lost his whole clan. You are all that he has left."

Itachi swallowed his frustration. He felt so powerless. However he knew the Hokage was right. Sasuke needed him. As much as he wanted to take this matter into his own hands, he couldn't leave Sasuke. As it was now, Sasuke refused to let him out of his sight. He was only here speaking to the Hokage now because Inoko was watching over Sasuke while he slept. Itachi had slipped out of the house to meet with the Third when the summons had come.

"How is Sasuke, by the way?" The Third asked.

Itachi shrugged, "The world as he knew it, is gone. How do you think he is?"

The Hokage sighed sadly, "I understand." He looked seriously at Itachi. "Have you decided where you and Sasuke will go? Your house escaped most of the fire if you want to go back to the compound. Of course, you're welcome to stay in the village proper."

Itachi nodded. "We will not be going back to the compound. There are too many bad memories there for Sasuke. I think it's best that we stay in the village for now."

The Hokage seemed pleased. "I have just the place." He said.

::

"I don't want to live here. I want to go home." Sasuke said. The Third had given them a two bedroom apartment in the middle of the village.

Itachi looked at Sasuke quietly, "It will be an adjustment for both of us."

Sasuke sat down at the table and put his head down on top of his folded arms. "I miss Mom" he said softly.

Itachi understood. He missed her too. He even missed his dad, even though the last few years had been tense between them, he missed their conversations. They used to be close before the clan had decided to begin arming for war. Itachi mussed his brother's hair.

"Come on. Let me take you for some barbeque." Sasuke reluctantly grabbed his jacket and started to follow Itachi out the door. As they were locking their door to leave, a blond haired boy passed them and started to unlock the apartment next to them. The two younger boys eyed each other as the blond haired boy went into his apartment.

"Great. I didn't think this place could get any worse. We're living next door to that loser." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi looked at his brother as they walked. "A kid from your school?" He inquired. Even though he knew who Naruto Uzamaki was, he wanted to get Sasuke's opinion of the boy.

Hmph, Sasuke grunted, "Yeah". Itachi waited a few minutes for Sasuke to finish his thought. His brother seemed deep in concentration. Itachi prompted him, "Why is he a loser?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He's always doing stupid stuff to get attention. It's really annoying! Plus he sucks at everything! I don't know if he really can't do it or if it's just an act. Either way he gets on my nerves!" Sasuke's face was a mask of darkness, obviously thinking of their new neighbor.

Itachi didn't mind though. It was the first time in weeks that his brother's face showed any spark other than depression. Maybe having this kid next door wouldn't be such a bad thing.

::

Sasuke returned to the Academy the next week which allowed Itachi some time to go through the remains of their family estate. He walked through the silent house. The whole compound was silent, like a ghost town. No, corrected Itachi, it was a ghost town. He could see Aunt Uruchi and Uncle Teyaki sitting outside the bakery enjoying the coolness of the early morning. He could hear the bustle of the Uchiha compound going to work when he stopped and closed his eyes in the middle of the street. However when he opened them, he realized sadly that it was just the wind. He let himself into the house and he instantly remembered the vision he extracted from Sasuke of the night his parents were murdered. Sasuke had entered the house silently and had followed the sounds of voices to the back room.

Sasuke heard his father's plea to spare his wife, their mother. However the plea had fallen on deaf ears. Itachi followed Sasuke's steps as he made it slowly towards the back room. He slid the door open silently and saw Danzo standing over their father. Fugaku was bleeding heavily from a wound in his stomach and he made his way over to the still form of Mikoto, who laid unmoving on the floor.

Danzo laughed, "It took all these years but I finally got my revenge on the Uchiha clan. I relished killing old Teyaki! Without his meddling, I would be Hokage now. But no, Teyaki backed Sarutobi that day when the Second went off to battle. When I claimed that the Second had nominated me to succeed, Teyaki undermined me and convinced the board otherwise, saying that the Uchiha would only back the right successor, Sarutobi! I told him then that the day would come when I would have my revenge. That day is today!" With that he slit Fugaku's throat.

Sasuke was so intent on the scene in front of him, that he didn't see the man in the corner of the room. The man grabbed him and brought him up to Danzo.

"Looks like we missed one!" The ninja holding Sasuke said. Sasuke squirmed but the man held him tight.

Danzo peered at Sasuke. "Pity, this one doesn't have his Sharingan yet. He's useless to me." He looked down at their parents in triumph. "I've done what I needed to do here. Clean up the rest."

"What about the boy?" The man said holding him tight. Danzo shrugged. "Kill him. No survivors!" And with that said he teleported away.

Sasuke bit the man's hand which forced him to drop him and then he started to run. He ran right into Kakashi and was knocked out. That was the last of the vision.

Itachi stood their looking at the blood stained wood floor. The image of his parents imbedded forever in his mind. His hands clenched. It frustrated him to know end to know that Danzo was out there somewhere. Kakashi and his squad were unable to pick up any trace of the men. It was like they had disappeared into thin air. One day, though he knew, he would find him and make him pay, he swore it right then and there, and he hoped that somewhere his parents could hear him and their souls would seek peace.

He went through the house and gathered their belongings. Maybe if Sasuke had more of his things around him, he would become more comfortable with their current living arrangements. He saved his parents room for last. He gathered up his father's cape with the Uchiha insignia. His father always wore it for official clan meetings. At last he made it down to his father's study.

His father had been a very meticulous person. Everything was where it should be. As he was going through the drawers though he found a lone key secured to the bottom of the desktop. He took down the key and stared at it. The key must belong to something important for his father to have kept it hidden away. He searched the entire study floor to ceiling and found nothing, no lockbox or secret drawer or panel. It was starting to get late and Itachi knew that he needed to leave soon. Sasuke would be worried if Itachi wasn't there to greet him when he got out of school.

He left his family house and started to make his way out of the compound. He had put the key in his pocket for safe keeping. As he started to walk, he paused in front of the assembly building where they always met for clan meetings. He decided to take a quick look around. It didn't take him long to discover several loose floorboards in the back of the room. When lifted them off they led down to an underground locked room. He had found the lock for the key. When he entered the small storage room, he found boxes of archives. All related to the history of the Uchiha clan. He quickly locked up the room and put back the flooring. He would have to come back later when he had more time. He had to make it to the school in time to meet Sasuke.

::

Itachi barely made it in time to the school. The kids were just walking out. As Itachi walked up to meet up with Sasuke, he heard his name being called by one of the instructors, at the same time.

Itachi looked over to see the man coming towards them.

Sasuke puffed out his chest, "That's Mizuki sensei!" Sasuke exclaimed, "He probably wants to tell you how great I did on today's shuriken practice. I was the best in the class!"

Mizuki came up to them and put out his hand towards Itachi. Itachi looked at it for a minute or two before shaking it. Mizuki announced rather loudly, "It's such an honor to meet the great Itachi Uchiha! Your accomplishments at the Academy were legendary!"

Itachi stared at the man without replying. Meanwhile Sasuke had let go of his hand and had grabbed Mizuki's to get his attention.

"Sensei tell my brother what I did today in practice." Sasuke begged.

Mizuki looked down at Sasuke with an uncomprehending look, "Uh yeah you did good today." And then he laughed and continued, "But nothing like your brother I mean he was amazing. When you were his age you were already a chunin, am I right?"

Itachi ignored Mizuki and concentrated on Sasuke. He saw his brother's face as it hardened and he saw cast his eyes downward.

"Come Sasuke", Itachi reached out his hand and felt his brother limply grasp it. "It was nice meeting you, Mizuki was it? We need to go." Itachi said politely. He was trying to make an effort for Sasuke to be civil to his teachers.

As they walked home, Itachi felt the tension in the silence. Itachi did not know what to say. Suddenly, Sasuke wrenched his hand from his brother's and yelled, "This is all your fault! You never showed me how to do anything! I could be even better than you!" And then he took off running.

Itachi was so stunned. He watched him go. He sighed as he began to follow his younger brother. He really was not good at this parenting stuff. He loved his younger brother and wanted to be there for him, but he felt stifled. He was used to going off fir days at a time on patrol missions. He felt suffocated being this long in the village. He missed the solitude of the woods. He finally caught up to Sasuke. He had backtracked to the school's training yards. He started throwing the school issued shurikens. He was so emotional that he was missing the target completely. Most however were landing far short. Itachi went over to his kid brother.

"Here" he explained, "You need to position your body like this and plant your feet like so." He started to grab Sasuke's arm but Sasuke pulled it roughly away from him.

"I don't need your help!" Sasuke yelled and threw his last shuriken. Again missing short. He went over to collect them.

Itachi sighed, "You accuse me of not helping you, and then you tell me that you don't need my help. Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Not!" Sasuke yelled and took up his position again to throw. He started throwing but again they landed short.

Itachi watched without moving a muscle or saying a word. Finally after a few rounds of no progress, Sasuke broke the silence.

"What were you saying about positioning?" He asked sullenly.

Itachi came over and repositioned Sasuke's body so that he used his lower body more to get power and then explained how his wrist was too taunt and needed to be more flexible at the point of release.

After Itachi's instruction, his weapons started to have more range and most were making it to the target. Sasuke practiced some more and then finally declared that he was hungry and wanted to know what was for supper. The two brothers started to head towards home.

When they were almost there, Sasuke stopped and looked at his older brother seriously, "Itachi" Itachi stopped and gave his brother his full attention, "I don't want you to pick me up at school again. I'm a big kid. I can walk home by myself."

Itachi nodded and thought, "Yes he's definitely like Saigichi". The two brothers unlocked the door and went inside. Itachi forgot his sadness, when he heard his brother exclaim about finally having his things back. Maybe it would all be okay, after all. Maybe.

::

 **Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is more of a set up for the next one. Thanks to those that follow/faved the story. Your support means a lot and gives me the drive to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 4 years down the road

Itachi and his squad consisting of Saigichi, Inoko, and Mimono had just finished their latest mission. They had been assigned to escort a large caravan from the coastline of the Land of Fire to the border of Takigature. It had been a long assignment. Due to several convoy wagons, it had been slow going. They had been away from the village for several weeks.

Mimino stretched her arms high over her head. "Boy, am I glad that's over! I've never seen animals move that slow! And the smell!" She wrinkled her nose prettily.

Inoko laughed, "Yeah this mission definitely was a long one!" She gave a sidelong view over to Saigichi who was a little bit ahead of her as she walked. They always started to bicker when they spent too much time together. This mission had been no exception.

Saigichi swaggered in front of the squad. He liked to appear like he was in charge. He surveyed the small village that they were in with mild distaste. "This is definitely not like home. Although those waterfalls that we passed along the way were quite impressive."

Itachi said nothing. He enjoyed the freedom of being out of the village. He liked Konoha but to him he felt stifled. There were too many people, too many memories, and well…Sasuke. He sighed unhappily at the thought of seeing his brother again after so many days gone.

Mimino looked over at him. "Missing Sasuke, huh? I know how you feel." Mimino had mistaken his sigh. She had married her butcher boy last year. They were essentially still honeymooners. The two were inseparable when they were in the village. This mission had been a bit longer than expected. Her husband would probably be getting a bit worried.

Itachi's sigh had been more of frustration. He was not a good parent. Sasuke was a troubled kid and Itachi did not have the wherewithal to handle him. He had all this pent up anger that he would usually send Itachi's way. Itachi didn't know what to do to appease the boy. One moment he would complain that Itachi was never there when he needed him and then the next he would tell him that he hated him and wanted him to go away. Itachi just didn't know how to deal with his mercurial moods. He tried to be patient. He loved his brother but he could not bear the constant verbal abuse or sullen looks.

His team was about to cross the border to return back into the Land of Fire when Itachi called out to them.

"I need to make a side trip. You all go ahead. I will catch up as soon as I'm finished."

Inoko looked back at her sensei, "Did you get a tip?" It was no secret that every time that they were on a mission, Itachi would look for Intel on the whereabouts of Danzo, the murderer of his clan. "We should go with you."

"No, it won't take me long. Besides it's probably another dead end." He saw Mimino looked relieved. She really wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Saigichi took charge as we was wont to do whenever he was given half a chance, "Come on team if we push it then Itachi sensei will have to work harder to catch up with us!" He gave Itachi a thumbs up sign and started away. Itachi's lips twitched and he thought, Saigichi has been spending too much time with Guy lately.

"Hey wait up! You aren't the boss of us, you know!" Inoko yelled after his retreating back and then turned back to Itachi and begged, "Please don't leave us with him for long!"

Itachi smiled and nodded. With that assurance she took off after Saigichi still screaming at him to slow down.

Mimino looked over at her sensei and smiled, "Be careful sensei! See you soon!" Then she followed her teammates.

Itachi turned to go check out the border town that they had come across yesterday. He hadn't finished his cursory observation of the place. It seemed a bit seedy which seemed to be Danzo's style. He turned to go investigate.

::

Another dead end, he thought in disgust. The guy could not have disappeared so completely. Everywhere he looked there was no sign of Danzo. No one had seen a man matching his description. It was like he never existed. Maybe he's dead, he thought. Then shook his head. Somehow he knew that he would know if Danzo was dead. No he was very much alive. Itachi was traveling at shimmer speed, it was a combination of teleportation and running. It made him appear as a blur. He actually felt himself start to smile. He should be catching up with his team soon.

He teleported out in mid stride and kept up his pace. He was about to teleport again when he heard a scream. It was unmistakably that of Mimino. Itachi stopped in his tracks and got his bearings. Where had the scream come from? He activated his Sharingan and spied his team about 20 meters to the east of him. He saw that Mimino was on the ground and that Inoko was in a fighting stance guarding her. Where was Saigichi? Itachi scanned the area as he silently approached. He spied a large blue figure bearing a massive sword. The sword had pinned Saigichi to a tree. He looked to be unconscious. Itachi recognized the man as Kisame Hoshigaki.

Itachi approached silently but otherwise didn't try to mask his chakra. He knew that Kisame's sword, Samehada, had probably already detected him and informed his master. Kisame turned at Itachi's arrival.

"Ah, come to join the fun?" Kisame inquired of Itachi. "Long time no see, my friend"

Itachi approached the big man slowly, "Yes it has been a while." He concurred still refusing to drop eye contact with Kisame, despite hearing Inoko's exclaimed, "sensei".

Kisame turned to shoot a glance Inoko's way, "Sensei? What, these pups belong to you?"

Itachi inclined his head but otherwise gave no indication. Kisame though carelessly removed Samehada from Saigichi. The latter slid down the tree trunk with a moan of pain.

Kisame started to approach Itachi while he admonished Samehada, "Yeah yeah I know. It wasn't enough." Then he gave Itachi a wink, "Samehada likes to play with his food" and then he gave a hearty laugh, "He's a lot like you!" And then continued to laugh some more.

He glanced over at Inoko and gave his head a nod back to Saigichi, "It's ok. Go get your teammate. I have some business with your sensei here."

Inoko glanced at Itachi. He could read that Kisame's chakra seemed cool and collected. He didn't appear fired up for battle. Itachi gave a slight nod to Inoko who rushed over to Saigichi.

"I hadn't gotten around to vital points yet so you should be able to heal him enough to get back to Konoha. That is where you are going, right Itachi?" He inquired looking at Itachi with a shark like smile and raised eyebrow. During the exchange, Inoko had healed Saigichi enough to where he was able to stand.

Itachi kept one eye on Kisame while he walked over to Mimino. He put his hand on the top of her head and she instantly came to. She looked up at him suddenly and startled exclaimed, "Sensei!"

Itachi took his gaze off Kisame and looked down at his student. She had a huge bruise forming along the side of her face. Mimino was a genjutsu type. She probably tried to engage Kisame in a trance not realizing that Samehada was sentient and could easily break the trance before Kisame even felt it.

"Sorry I may have been a bit rough with that one. I really hate genjutsu. It's really annoying. I prefer a straight up one on one fight." Then he laughed again, "Or rather on two. Didn't mean to forget you my friend." He amended stroking the barbed edges of his sword. His sword seemed to even purr.

"Mimino, are you well enough to give aid to Inoko? I need you both to get Saigichi to the village."

Inoko made a choked sound, "Sensei we are not leaving you!" She announced. Itachi looked at her suddenly with his Sharigan and she involuntarily took a step back.

"You will take Saigichi straight to the village. I will meet you there."

Mimino and Inoko looked at him and said, "Hai" then they were gone.

Itachi turned his attention back to Kisame who had sheathed his sword and had sat down awaiting Itachi's attention.

He didn't say anything as he approached the man sitting nonchalantly on the ground. Itachi came up to him and stood about a meter away, eyeing the big man. Kisame gestured for Itachi to sit down. Itachi complied.

"What business did you want to discuss?" Asked Itachi. He was used to getting straight to the point. He really had no interest in pointless chit chat.

Kisame, however, was not so inclined, "What's it been four years since we last fought together?" Kisame made it sound as if they were allies instead of him being a S ranked criminal found in every one of the five nations' bingo books.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but declined to argue semantics. Instead he replied, "Something like that". He was starting to get bored. He really hated small talk.

Kisame seemed to read his mind and he grinned suddenly showing all his sharp double rowed teeth, "A birdie told me that you were looking for an old wind bag named Danzo."

This got Itachi's attention as Kisame knew it would. Kisame laughed at the darkness that came over Itachi's expression, "Now that's the face I remember so well"

Itachi quickly schooled his face back into his expressionless mask. His facial expression had not changed too much yet this man seemed to read him like an open book.

"Before I relay what I know of the old geezer, I need you to answer a question for me." Kisame eyed Itachi speculatively.

Itachi looked at Kisame coldly and then put his hands out, "Ask what you like." He said simply. He did not know if this man was toying with him, however he could tell that Kisame seemed genuine, for what that was worth.

"I want to know why someone with your talents and abilities would waste them on a village that massacred his entire clan?" Kisame put up his hands to wave off any potential retaliation that his question might have aroused. "Don't get me wrong! I get it if you hated your family but I didn't get that feel the last time we met."

Itachi regarded Kisame coldly and replied, "What does this have to do with you?" Itachi was a bit confused. This was not the type of question that he had anticipated. He expected to lie about village defenses, etc. He didn't understand the personal inquest.

Kisame smiled and started to pet Samehada which seemed to produce the expected purr of pleasure from the sword. "You see, normally we Akatsuki travel in pairs" He shrugged his massive shoulders nonchalantly and continued, "My last partner was from Konoha. Perhaps you know him, Orochimaru." Again Itachi's face showed disgust for a millisecond which Kisame seemed to catch.

He roared with laughter, "Ah yes, you've heard of him, I see. I have that same reaction when I see him too." His massive shoulders shivered. "Even Samehada doesn't want the taint of that chakra. Anyway as I was saying, the boss likes for us to travel in pairs. I've gotten away with being on my own up until now but now he's trying to pawn this annoying brat, Tobi, on me and I just can't …" He noticed the bored look on Itachi's face and got to the point, "I told the boss that I have an idea for a new recruit." He looked at Itachi meaningfully.

"Me?" Itachi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The thought was almost ludicrous.

"Yes!" Kisame said excitedly, "We fight together well. Samehada seems to like you, you make me laugh.."

Itachi couldn't help himself as he cut in, "I make you laugh?" he said tonelessly.

Kisame started laughing again, "Yeah like that! I love when you talk like that!"

Itachi started to get up. He brushed the dirt and grass from his clothes.

"Wait!" Said Kisame still sitting, "You haven't answered my question. Why do you give your allegiance to a village that betrayed you and your clan?"

Itachi looked down at Kisame and shrugged, "It's my home." He said simply. Kisame still looked at him expectingly. Itachi sighed. The guy did spare his squad and he did say that he had info regarding the whereabouts of Danzo.

"There are people that I care about there and who care about me." Kisame gave a suddenly carnivorous smile. It seemed like he was waiting for Itachi to say just that. Itachi couldn't escape the feeling that he had just sprung a trap of some kind.

"Well" Kisame said almost too happily, "You might be interested in knowing that the man you seek is right in front of your face. Ask your precious Hokage or those two old village elders of yours. They will know what I mean." With that bombshell dropped, Kisame stood up. I guess that I should leave you to get back to that squad of pups. Make sure to tell that hot headed kid to next time investigate his opponent a bit more before jumping into battle. He might not meet up with someone as nice as me next time."

Itachi only heard half of Kisame's diatribe. His ears were filled with a roaring that seemed to overcome his normally cool senses.

Kisame stared at Itachi a moment longer, "If you decide to join me, I want you to know that you can meet me at the border of Amekagure in one month's time. Think seriously, Itachi, the next time we meet may not be on such amicable terms." With that Kisame left in a whirl, leaving Itachi alone with his thoughts.

::

Itachi caught up to his team as they were entering the village gates.

Inoko looked at Itachi with relief, "I'm so glad that you caught up with us! What did that man want?" She peered closely at her sensei. She could tell that something had really upset him. You couldn't tell by his face, of course, but there was something different in his gaze. A coldness that she made her frightened. She had felt that in battle and was glad that he was on her side. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Itachi sensei?" She questioned again.

"It was nothing. Come, let's get Saigichi to the hospital."

::

Itachi sat at his dining table, sipping his tea, and thinking on what Kisame had alluded to and the events of the day. He had given his report omitting his conversation with Kisame. He had just ended the report by saying that Kisame had inquired on border patrols and that he had given him some standard misdirection. He said that he then teleported to meet up with his team.

Saigichi was staying the night at the hospital. He was severely chakra drained. He had apologized profusely to the whole team for getting them embroiled in the mess to begin with. He had recognized Kisame from the bingo book and thought that he looked like an easy mark since it was 3 on 1. He hadn't known anything about him though other than his name. He apologized profusely to Mimino whose face was puffed up terribly and turning a very unattractive blue and purple. When her husband showed up to escort her home, he threw a vicious look Itachi's way. As team leader, it was his responsibility to take care of everyone. He sighed, he shouldn't have left Saigichi in charge. The kid was a jonin but not a leader.

He then had made it home to find a sullen Sasuke. Sasuke still after all this time didn't like living in such proximity to Naruto.

"Well at least you made it in time for my graduation!" He had said huffily when Itachi had entered the apartment tied both emotionally and physically. Then Sasuke had given a sinister little smile, "Looks like our idiot neighbor didn't make the cut!"

Itachi noted that his little brother was a little too happy about the other boy's failure. He didn't understand Sasuke's obsessive dislike for the boy.

When he had left on his mission, Sasuke had coldly told him that he was glad that he was leaving. When he returned, he was scorned for his lateness. Lately, he couldn't appease Sasuke at all. Normally he just took what ever Sasuke dished out and just rode the tides of his emotions without uttering a single word. However today, Itachi felt different. He felt combative. When Sasuke had lashed out on him. He lashed back saying, "So now you want me to go to your school?"

Sasuke looked at him and shrugged, "Everyone else will have their parents and such there, so yeah you need to be there." It wasn't that he wanted him there, it was simply for appearances.

Itachi had snapped back, "You want me there so that you do not appear different, alone, like our neighbor kid."

Sasuke snapped his head back as if he had been struck, his eyes turned a deep red showing his Sharigan, "I'm nothing like that loser!" He snarled. Then he continued, "You know what? It's best if you don't come! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" With that he went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

He was still in his room. He had refused to come out for dinner. Itachi sighed. He was tired but before he went to bed, he knew that he had least had to try to make things right between the two.

He went to Sasuke's door and knocked. When there was no answer he went in. He saw Sasuke sitting on the window ledge looking out over the village. Itachi went over and leaned up against the wall next to him so that he look at his face. Sasuke didn't even look over. Instead he put his head down into his folded arms and looked away.

Itachi stood there looking at his younger brother. He felt something inside him soften, "Of course I'll be there tomorrow, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head to look at his brother. Itachi could see the streaks of tears on his brother's face, "I'm not good enough. Even though I'm top of the class all any of them can do is compare me to you."

Itachi looked at his brother, "Is that how you feel?" He asked. He was tired of this same argument. Sasuke was Sasuke and he was who he was. Why couldn't his brother see that it didn't matter what anyone else thought?

However it did matter to Sasuke. He wanted his peers to recognize him, not his accomplished older brother. Sasuke sighed unhappily, "Everyone was asking me if you would be there. They all want to meet you. Even some of my classmates can't stop talking about how great it must be to be your little brother!"

His eyes teared and then he suddenly straightened up. He looked at his brother and his Sharigan activated since he obviously was upset, "But it's not! You are never here! My accomplishments are mine alone and have nothing to do with you! However whenever I do something right, I hear how you must have trained me or taught me! You are never there when I need you! Not that night and not now! So no, I don't want you there! Just go away. That's what you are good at!"

Itachi felt like he had been slammed with a chakra ladened fist. Yes he left on missions. That was his job as a shinobi of the village. Sasuke seemed to want him to go. When Itachi was home he made him feel like he was in his way. Itachi had offered to help Sasuke several times in the early days but Sasuke had always gotten upset when he couldn't grasp an ability right away. He would then get obstinate and tell Itachi that he could learn better on his own. Itachi respected his brother and let him have his space. Now that was being thrown back into his face.

And then for his brother to mention that night to him, that was the real kicker. There was nothing he could say. He wasn't there for him that night. If not for Kakashi being there, he would have lost his little brother that night. He had absolutely no rebuttal.

Itachi didn't know what to do. He stared at his brother one last time and then left. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. He was fighting that stifling, drowning feeling again. He needed to be outside.

He walked towards the Konoha training grounds. He found the tallest tree and climbed up to the top. As usual when he reached the apex he was met by the crow that contained Shisui's eye.

"Hello, my friend" Itachi murmured as he made himself comfortable and the crow did the same on his perch. "I really wish I had your council right now."

::

 **Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If so, then please send me a line or two. I'm at a fork in the story. I know where I want it to go but there's 2 potential options in my mind and I haven't quite made up my mind yet. So please forgive this cliff hanger ending. I will try to update soon once my quandary is rectified. As always thank you for those who follow/ faved. You are the main reason I keep writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A choice

Itachi got Sasuke up the next morning. He had come home the night before with a decision reached. He would stop letting Sasuke dictate his life. He was the eldest and he would start acting like it.

He woke up his little brother and informed him that breakfast was on the table. He also had picked out and ironed Sasuke's best shirt and pants for the occasion.

"What time does the ceremony start?" Itachi questioned.

"What do you care?" Sasuke answered back belligerently and through a mouthful of food.

Itachi thumped him in the middle of his forehead hard with the tips of his chopsticks.

"Ow! Stop that!" Sasuke said rubbing his forehead and giving Itachi a foul look.

"I'll be there." Itachi said simply and continued eating.

Sasuke looked at his brother darkly, "I don't want you to come!" Sasuke said back with more force.

Itachi stared back at his brother just as fiercely, "I don't care what you want. I will be there. Now what time is the ceremony?"

Sasuke couldn't maintain his brother's gaze so he looked away, "10" he mumbled.

"Thank you" Itachi answered and they resumed eating in silence.

::

Itachi waited outside for Sasuke to meet up with him. The ceremony had been predictably mostly boring. The highlight for Itachi, though, had been when Sasuke couldn't help but look at him in the audience when he was presented as the top of the class. Itachi couldn't contain the small smile that evaded his lips as he watched his little brother look at him with such pride on his face. Itachi vaguely wondered if he looked the same on the day of his own graduation.

Sasuke broke free of the crowd of newly graduates and came to stand next to him. The Hokage himself was in attendance and came over to say a few words, "Ah Itachi is this your little brother who've I heard so many good things about?"

Itachi looked down at Sasuke who he swore just grew a few inches under the Hokage's gaze, "Indeed it is" Itachi answered.

The Third placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "We are expecting great things from you, Sasuke. To be the top of your class is quite an accomplishment." Then he looked up at Itachi with a glimmer in his eye, "Watch out Itachi, this boy will surpass you one day."

Itachi smiled and said seriously, "I look forward to that." The Hokage patted Sasuke's shoulder one last time and with a wink to Itachi went to greet the other graduates.

Sasuke turned to his brother in awe. "Did you hear that? The Hokage thinks that I will one day be better than you big brother."

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and mussed his hair, "One day" he said looking down on him fondly.

Sasuke squirmed away from his brother's touch. "I can't wait!" Sasuke said empathically. Itachi sighed again, there he goes with the competition again. Itachi looked over and spied a little blond haired boy set apart from the group swinging on a tree swing. He recognized him as their neighbor, Naruto. He remembered what Sasuke had said about him not graduating. He had just made up his mind to go give him some words of encouragement, when his attention was grabbed by more parents and students coming to visit Sasuke.

A pretty kunoichi with pink hair had come over with her parents. Itachi had noted that she had been 2nd in the class behind Sasuke.

"I guess you just can't beat an Uchiha, huh, honey?" He said jokingly as his daughter turned away looking embarrassed."But we came close, huh! Hi my name is Kizashi and this is my wife, Mebuki. We're little Sakura's parents! We're just so proud of our little cherry blossom." He said and even pinched her cheek as he said it.

"Dad!" Sakura turned as pink as her hair and looked decidedly uncomfortable. She refused to make eye contact with any of them.

Itachi took pity on the little girl and reached out to grip Kizashi's extended hand.

"Nice to meet you." Itachi said politely.

"We just want to say that we are really sorry for what happened to your clan. The Uchihas were good people. They didn't deserve to be butchered …." Kizashi was interrupted by his wife.

"Kizashi! We don't need to mention that right now!" She said scandalously and looking around to see if they had been overheard.

"Mebuki I just wanted him to know that we're just not that sort of people. We would never be a part of something so heinous…"

"Hey Dad," Sakura interrupted and grabbed his hand, "I see Iruka sensei over there. I think he wanted to talk to you." Both Sakura and Mebuki ushered Kizashi away. Sakura turned and mouthed "I'm sorry" rolling her eyes in the direction of her father.

"Well they seemed nice." Itachi said dryly to fill in the sudden silence that had developed from the absence of the family.

"Pfft." Said Sasuke and then turned to go, "They are all such losers! Let's get out of here."

They were stopped a few more times on their way out but eventually found their way on the road back to the house.

"Hey Sasuke," Itachi said causing Sasuke to pause for a moment, "Why don't we go out for some barbeque to celebrate the occasion?"

Sasuke looked down and then back up to his brother, "I'm not very hungry. I think that I just want to go home."

Itachi was about to insist but then saw the downward cast of his brother's face. His face had darkened once again, as if he was in the grips of some internal demon within him.

Itachi sighed and followed him home.

::

Itachi found himself up early the next morning. He went up to the rooftop to have his morning cup of tea. As he stood there overlooking the early morning bustle of the village, his eyes started to go to every entry way that he could see from his vantage point. He watched and found himself memorizing each face as they walked in and out. He noted the baker's sons as they went on their early morning delivery routes. His eyes followed them from door to door until he could not see them anymore.

What am I doing, he thought. I'm casing the village like I would if I was on a mission. He shook his head in disgust. No, he thought, there is no way that Danzo is here. There is no way that the Third and people of this village would be able to look him in the eye daily and be able to house that man. It was impossible, he reasoned.

However he couldn't help but feel that he was on to something. Each day he would find himself up on the rooftop stalking the baker's sons. At first, he reasoned, that he just had nothing else to do. He was in between missions and this was a silly diversion that kept his tracking skills sharp. Also he admitted that he was becoming a bit obsessive and paranoid. However one week to the day he found himself again shadowing one of the boys through the streets of the village. Okay, he thought, this is the last day of this insanity. He promised himself that after this way, he would forget that he ever gave any credence to an S ranked criminal's words. Kisame was probably just trying to get into his head. It angered him already that it had worked.

Just then the boy turned down a side alley. Itachi was following at some length away but was still amazed that the boy had seemed to vanish.

Itachi couldn't believe that he had lost the boy. Well there goes the famous Uchiha tracking skills, he thought. He decided to try for a higher vantage point to await the boy's reappearance. A few minutes later he was not disappointed. The boy reappeared outside an old abandoned building near the edge of the village. Strange, he thought, he would have to inquire around to see who owned it. Obviously someone was in residence despite the outward appearance of disrepair if they were getting baked goods delivered.

By the end of the following week, Itachi was becoming frustrated. Every person that he casually asked regarding the old place seemed to either not know at all to what building he was referring to or out right lied and said that it was a place that runaways seemed to stay at and it was nothing to concern himself with. He knew that they lied or were not telling the whole truth. He had been trained in espionage and knew when a source was telling the truth or not.

By the end of the week, he had had enough and decided to go the direct approach. He followed the baker's boy all the way to within a block of the area that he had gone to before. However this time, he caught up to him and using his Mangekyo Sharingan he convinced him to take him with him on his delivery. The boy took him to the side of the dilapidated building and bend down to press on a rock at the bottom of the wall. A passageway slid open which led down into a basement. Itachi took the baked goods and sent the boy on his way with a hefty tip and no memory that Itachi was even there. Itachi then transformed himself to look just like the boy and continued on his way. When he came to the bottom of the steps, he spied 2 guards.

The men grunted, "Good, breakfast. Just put it over there." The guard gestured to a table in the corner. As Itachi was turning to go, he heard the faint thumping sound coming down the hall. As he started to make his way up the stairs back to the entry way, he paused for a fraction of a second, and there he glimpsed his nemesis, the murderer of his people, Danzo Shimura.

::

Itachi returned home in a daze. How long, he kept wondering, how long had he been here, right under his nose? Surely the Hokage knows. He couldn't stop this overwhelming sense of betrayal that he felt. He had to calm down. He had to think on what his options were here. Then he knew. There was only one option, he thought with sudden clarity. And with that singular thought, he sat down and planned his next actions.

::

He waited until it was night. Earlier that day he had brought home all of Sasuke's favorite take out food. Sasuke had begrudgingly sat with him to share the meal. He had still not said much to him over the passing weeks. He declined all of Itachi's efforts to train with him, saying that he preferred to train alone. He stayed in his room mostly with the door shut.

"I hear that you are to start with your team next week." Itachi said as a way of a conversation starter.

"Yeah so." Sasuke said sullenly through a mouth full of food.

"I heard that Kakashi will be your team leader." Itachi continued. Sasuke looked away. Sasuke didn't like the idea of Kakashi being his squad leader. Whenever he thought of him, it made him think of that night that he lost his parents, the night that he was at his most vulnerable and weak.

"Did you also hear that I've been paired with that pink haired kunoichi and our neighbor, the loser?" Sasuke snorted, "I can't believe that they let that guy graduate and then stuck him on my team. Sheesh!"

Itachi could think of nothing to say to either of those comments so he just continued to eat. After a while, he decided to give some brotherly advice to his little brother, even though he knew that it wouldn't be received well. They had just finished dinner, and as usual Sasuke was heading to his bedroom to be alone. Itachi called out to him before he could reach the door and beckoned him over.

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh but complied. He stood over his brother who was seated back onto the low couch in their living room. Itachi motioned for him to sit and so he sat woodenly staring forward.

Uncharacteristically, Itachi put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stared at the hand as if it was a snake and fought the urge to shake it off. He really didn't like to be touched. However he looked over at the serious expression on his brother's face and stayed still.

"Sasuke. I know I have not been the brother that you may have needed." Itachi paused and then seemed to gather his thoughts before saying more, "I just want you to know that I tried my best. I also want you to know that I'm proud of you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me then and now."

Sasuke didn't want to be reminded of the times when he had needed his brother. It made him feel weak and pathetic. Above all things, he despised those feelings the most. He shook off his brother's hand and stood up, "Well um thanks, I guess. Was that all you needed to tell me?" Sasuke asked to hide his discomfort.

Itachi's gaze seemed to linger on him for a long moment before he said "Hai" quietly.

"Well if that's all. I'm going back to my room. I have a lot of studying to do to be ready for next week". Sasuke said as he walked away, heading for his bedroom, and closed the door.

He missed Itachi's softly spoken words, "love you, little brother"

::

Itachi waited until late evening when he knew the Hokage would be alone. He knocked softly announcing himself and waited for the Third the acknowledge him before he came in.

"Itachi, what can I do for you? It was nice meeting your brother the other day. He reminds me a lot of you when you were his age." The Hokage said pleasantly.

"Why is Danzo alive and well and living in the village?" The Hokage blinked a few times and then reached over for his pipe. He lit it and started to smoke.

"So you found him. I suppose it was just a matter of time." The Hokage answered.

"You knew." Itachi said simply. He still stood there unwavering and stared down at his Hokage for affirmation. He waited for the Third to give a slight inclination of his head before asking his next question, "How long have you known?"

The Hokage sat forward and sighed heavily, "Since a few months after he went missing."

Itachi couldn't keep the word, "Months?" From escaping his lips. He hadn't expected that. He thought maybe a few years after his escape but to know that the Third knew where Danzo was hiding all this time just twisted the dagger he felt in his heart a bit more.

"So Kakashi lied when he said that Danzo seemed to have escaped into thin air?" He wanted to know how deep the deception had gone.

The Hokage shook his head, "No Kakashi was sincere in his report. At the time, he truly believed that Danzo had escaped undetected. It wasn't until a few years ago that Kakashi found out the truth. I swore him to secrecy on the matter."

His feelings of betrayal were abated some but not enough to halt his inquisition, "Who orchestrated this charade then, if not you?"

"It was the village elders, Homura and Koharu. They couldn't bear the whole village uproar. They thought if they got rid of Danzo for a little while, kept him out of sight, that the village would settle down and resume. A trial would have been messy and would have shown all of them in a potentially bad light."

"If they wanted to get rid of him, they could have given him to me." Itachi said showing some of the menace that he was feeling.

"See it from their point of view. Danzo annihilated your clan before a civil war could have broken out. Yes his methods were horrendous but in the end he was thinking of the village."

Itachi could hear no more. He slammed his hands down on the Third's desk to stop him from speaking, "So is this the lies that you tell yourself when you go to sleep at night!"

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and looked up into Itachi's face.

"What do you want me to do about the situation?" The Third asked calmly.

"It's simple. You have a choice, him or me?" Itachi said simply.

The Hokage opened his mouth in a gasp, making his pipe almost fall out of his mouth. To cover his consternation he grabbed hołd of the wooden piece and pulled it away as he spoke, "You can't be serious! I have no jurisdiction over…."

"Him or me, Sarutobi!" Itachi demanded suddenly, "I would think carefully before you answer." He added quietly. The fact that he used the Third's name instead of honoring him with his title was proof of how serious the situation was.

"Itachi, don't do this to me. My hands are tied…" The Third began to say but Itachi interrupted him coldly and repeated himself, "Him or me?"

"Please!" The Hokage tried once more to find some form of compromise in the face of the cold youth staring back at him. Itachi's face however seemed chiseled in ice for how unyielding he appeared.

The Third sighed heavily, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and uttered one word when he expelled, "Him"

He opened his eyes to find that Itachi had gone.

::

Itachi packed his few meager belongings. He then went into Sasuke's bedroom. He was sleeping soundly. His face in sleep was uncreased in angst and he looked almost happy. He touched his brother's forehead with his index finger and entered his subconscious. Moments later, his brother awoke.

"Big brother are you going on another mission?" He asked noting his backpack and gear.

"Something like that." Itachi replied. "It may be quite sometime before we see each other again. I want you to know something before I leave."

Sasuke looked up at his brother, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Itachi took his brother's chin in one hand and looked deep into his eyes, "I will always be there to protect you."

Sasuke shook his head free from his brother's grasp, "I don't need you. I'm a big kid now. A year from now I'll make chunin just you wait and see…"

Sasuke was cut off in surprise when his normally non- demonstrative brother leaned over and enveloped him in a hug. Itachi whispered in his ear, "Don't forget." And then he was gone.

Sasuke sat there dazed. Not sure if he had just dreamt the whole episode or not. However as the warmth of his brother's embrace faded. He shivered and got up. For the first time in years he sought out his brother. As he slid open the door that was part ways ajar, he saw that his brother's things were gone. He wasn't just gone on a mission. He was gone. Sasuke went and sat on the pristinely made up bed and began to cry.

::

Kakashi was awoken to the sound of rain on his window pane. I didn't know it was suppose to rain today, he thought, and then rolled over to try to get more sleep. However the rain became more insistent so he cracked his one eye open to look out the window. He started when he saw the form of Itachi Uchiha perched on his window frame.

Kakashi sat up suddenly and looked inquiringly at his friend. Itachi thrusted an envelope out to him and said, "Give this to your Hokage."

Kakashi's eyebrow arched. What did he mean by "your" Hokage and not "our"? And then comprehension dawned on Kakashi's face.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Kakashi questioned in surprise and sadness.

Itachi regarded his friend gravely, "I know the village secret." He said simply and then continued, "Goodbye my friend. Watch after my little brother." And then he left.

Kakashi, after a stunned moment or two, got up and dressed. He went immediately to see the Hokage.

::

"So it's true. He's really left." The Third said sadly as he watched a disheveled Kakashi enter his office.

"It would seem so" Kakashi answered handing the letter to the Hokage, "He asked that I deliver this to you."

The Hokage took the scroll and cracked the seal and read silently.

Sarutobi,

If you are reading this, then I know that you have made the wrong decision. You have chosen to harbor and protect a man who was responsible for the genocide of almost my entire race. I can't pretend to understand the choice you have made. It sickens me. I cannot continue on in service to a Hokage and a village who support such a man as this.

I will leave my brother for now in your care in exchange for said man's life that you hold so dear. However know that I will be watching from the shadows. If Sasuke is threatened in any way, know that you and this village will know a wrath like you have never seen. I will make it my mission to destroy Konoha and all who hold it dear. I hope there will be no further misunderstandings between us and that you understand that I am most sincere in my intentions.

Signed, Uchiha Itachi

::

 **Hello everyone! Wow! That was a quick update. I just can't stand indecision. I couldn't sleep until I made a concrete decision on the course of the rest of the story. So I guess I'm committed now. If you are enjoying the story please hit follow/faved. Thanks so much for the review! It really prompted this early update! Also thanks to those who follow/faved this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Life of Itachi Part Ii

Three years later...

Itachi sat in the bleachers observing the Chunin exam proceedings. To any person who looked his way, he appeared as a casual observer. However he was far from that. He had heard some disturbing rumors from some of his comrades who were still loyal Leaf shinobi but who also owed him their allegiance as well. The rumors that he had heard regarding his kid brother were not good. They centered around a despicable sort of character that Itachi had grown to despise. The thought of Sasuke being marked by said individual was enough to make his cold Uchiha blood boil. Itachi looked up from his vantage point as a spectator to the Hokage's box located high above his own.

Is this how the Third protected his brother, Itachi thought. His eyes narrowed and flashed as they caught sight of the old man sitting next to the Fourth Kazekage. The Third and Kakashi had done well to provide a sanctuary for his brother, he thought charitably. They had also done well to diminish any authority held by Danzo in the village which had served a twofold purpose. A life for a life. As long as Sasuke was safe then he would not threaten to kill the man who was responsible for the genocide of his clan nor Konoha itself.

However due to current events, Itachi had decided that maybe the next course of action might be to remove his little brother from the village completely. Obviously the Third and Kakashi were not able to completely protect Sasuke from the evils of those who hunted the Sharingan. Itachi had already talked it over with the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain. Pain had sympathized with him from the beginning. He knew what it was like to be hunted and to not have the protection of a village. He had found himself on the losing end of village politics which is what caused him to form his band of outlaws. The Akatsuki members, though quite different in talent and temperament, had one thing in common. They had all been betrayed or misunderstood by their villages. Pain offered a home and sanctuary for these men and women.

Itachi wasn't naïve enough to believe in all of Pain's teachings. However, he did understand that they came from a place in the man's heart where he absolutely without a doubt thought that he was doing a good thing for all of mankind. Pain would stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Itachi couldn't help but feel sorry for those that stood in his leader's way.

That thought in his mind caused Itachi's attention to be drawn down upon the field where he witnessed a blonde kid, his neighbor from long ago, Naruto Uzamaki, being pummeled by the Hyuuga kid, Neji. Despite being outmaneuvered though by the young Hyuuga progeny, the Uzamaki kid was showing a high resilience to pain and a courageous fighting spirit. Itachi felt himself drawn into the battle despite himself. When Naruto finally proved victorious, he felt his lips twitch. So this is Sasuke's teammate, he thought, very impressive. The kid had definitely come a long way from that downtrodden little boy that Itachi remembered.

Itachi leaned forward. The next match was suppose to be Sasuke's. He was eager to see how his little brother had matured. Even though he felt anticipation inwardly, his outward appearance was unchanged other than a slight straightening of his spine. He remembered his own chunin exam so long ago. His father and mother had been in attendance. He remembered looking up to see his father's face with each victory. Even as a child, Itachi didn't celebrate when he defeated a foe. He was just doing what was expected of him. His father as well did not clap or celebrate. He would just nod his approval. That was enough for Itachi to know that he was proud.

As a member of the Akatsuki, he furthered that belief within himself. For the past three years, he had worked on burying his personal feelings. He carried out orders as quickly and efficiently as possible. Through his association with Kisame, he had become immune to killing. That being said, he normally let Kisame have the thrill of battle. Kisame didn't mind. He enjoyed that Itachi didn't compete with him. It was a great partnership. Itachi stayed out of his way but when pushed was extraordinary in battle. Kisame was awed by his partner's killing prowess. He was glad that he had such a great partner for backup.

For that reason, Kisame allowed Itachi a lot of leeway when it came to carrying out Akatsuki orders. He also helped him go off the Akatsuki grid, so to speak, when he needed to go to Konoha to check on his brother. As was the case now. Even though, Itachi had Pain's blessing to bring Sasuke into the Akatsuki fold, Itachi wasn't sure that this was the best course of action. He had even kept his plans a secret from Kisame.

Wherever they went, a different village or Akatsuki, they would still be hunted for their eyes. He hated the thought that they were considered as just the housing of a prized weapon. Again his eyes followed young Uzamaki as he made his way to the balcony above. They were much the same, seen only as the sheath of the sword. Once the sword was extracted, the sheath lay discarded. He had spent many hours studying the manuscripts that he had absconded with from the Uchiha compound. Thanks to the Akatsuki he had had multiple opportunities to hone his optical as well as fighting skills.

He came back from his reverie to hear that Sasuke's battle had been delayed. Itachi sighed. So like Kakashi, he thought. The man would probably be late to his own funeral. He heard that opponents being announced for the next round, Shino Abarama and Kankuro from the Sand.

Itachi's eyebrow actually rose a millimeter when he heard the Sand ninja forfeit his match. That's odd, he thought, why come all this way to forfeit. He looked up at the Fourth Kazekage. What was the Sand playing at?, Itachi couldn't help but have a foreboding feeling. He had learned to trust his intuition long ago. He stood up and made his way out of his aisle. He ignored the crude comments from some as they were trying to look around him. The next match had been announced and the spectators were eager to see the opponents enter the ring.

Itachi started up the stairs towards the exit. He was met by an ANBU black ops ninja. The man put his hand on Itachi's chest.

"Hey friend, we need everyone to sit down right now? No moving during the fight." Itachi looked at the man and then at his friend who was starting to walk over. Itachi didn't want to make a scene so he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and sat down in an empty seat near the back.

He looked around at the spectators rather than the match occurring at the moment. Something was not right. He felt it strongly. As he scanned the crowd in front of him, he noticed several spectators watching him as well instead of the main arena. He decided to make a show of interest to the match going on while he surreptitiously watch the eyes watching him. The match was actually pretty good. It was a tactical stand still between the Konoha shadow user and the Wind kunoichi of the Sand. Clapping commenced indicating the end of their match, the kunoichi proving the victor due to Konoha shinobi bowing out. What in the world is going on here?, Itachi wondered. First the Sand ninja and now a Konoha.

Itachi got up to leave. As he rose though, he heard the crowd roar up in a loud cacophony. He peered at the origin of the uproar and saw his brother had finally arrived with Kakashi. He had no choice. He sat back down in his seat. I guess I'll have to sit through one more, he thought.

Once Sasuke's match began, Itachi found himself totally immersed. He drank in the sight of his little brother. He had grown taller and leaner since the last time they had seen each other. He looked over at his brother's opponent, the one tail, Gaara. Gaara instantly started uncorked the gourd on his back and sand flowed out. Interesting, Itachi thought as he watched the battle ensue, that sand is a problem. When Sasuke landed a quick strike that beat the sand's defenses, Itachi gave a slight twitch of his lips. The only indication of his pride in how far his brother had come in his training. However as the battle wore on, Itachi's sense that all was not well permeated through him dampening his enjoyment of the match. He pulled his gaze from his brother and noticed that the targets that he had been watching previously were mobilizing.

Suddenly he felt the annoying fog of a genjutsu. Really, he thought. How troublesome. He dispelled it easily enough without batting an eye. He watched as those around him began to sink into slumber. He decided to play along. He let his body relax while keeping a hooded eye on those around him. Sure enough their cloaks were removed and they indicated their true identities, Sand shinobi. So this is what was occurring, he thought, I stepped into another political Konoha brouhaha. He sighed, oh well, he could help out. He didn't mind the practice.

He stood up suddenly drawing the attention of the ten or so shinobi in the vicinity. As they barreled down on him, he sunk deep within his psyche and let his fighting beast flow out. When he finally came out of it, he noticed the pile of bodies at his feet. He lifted up his cloak and stepped over the bloody mess. He used his Sharingan to scan the area. He noticed that a barrier had been erected over the Hokage's box. He went down to the railing and squinted to get a better view. Yes, he thought with disdain, Orochimaru. He should have known. His eyes were drawn to a battle in the stands across from him. He recognized the white shock of Kakashi's mane. This looked like as good a time as ever to speak to his old friend.

He looked down at the main arena to determine Sasuke's location. He was in time to see his brother scale the wall and leave the arena in pursuit of the Sand shinobi. He sighed. He would have to find him later. First he needed to speak with Kakashi.

Itachi made his way through the tunnels that connected the stands. He fought Sand and Sound ninja alike until he made it to the area where Itachi and Guy were making a battle stand despite the numbers of enemy shinobi around them. Itachi came up the stairs and dispatched three of the Sound shinobi in an instant. Guy, who was facing him yet had his back to Kakashi, elbowed him. Kakashi turned quickly.

"Itachi!"

"Kakashi, we need to talk." He said quietly.

Guy looked over to Itachi in dislike, "Kakashi, you really think that's wise right now? Do we really know what side Itachi is on?" Itachi watched for Kakashi's response and was satisfied when he asked Guy to handle the rest of the enemy.

Kakashi walked over to Itachi, "I already know what you are going to say. I wasn't any happier than you appear to be to see that mark on Sasuke. No one knew that Orochimaru was targeting your little brother."

"Kakashi, I want to take Sasuke." Itachi cut to the heart of the conversation.

Kakashi took a step back, not expecting this turn in the conversation. His eyes narrowed, "Take him where exactly? To the Akatsuki? I heard that you are kidnapping Jinchuriki. Is that Intel correct? Are you here for Naruto?" Kakashi assumed a fighting stance.

Itachi looked at him coolly, "Naruto is not my objective today."

"Not today? Then when? Tomorrow?"

Itachi shrugged, "It is unfortunate I suppose. I do like the kid. However my leader will not be swayed. If not me then it will be another. At least I will make it quick and painless. I can offer that, at the very least."

Kakashi stood there unmoving. He couldn't believe how far his friend had fallen. He decided to change the subject back to Sasuke, "Sasuke won't allow you to take his comrade, brother or no. If you think he will help you…"

Itachi cut in angrily, "I don't need his help to take the Jinchuriki. I only count on myself these days. Counting on others, just leads to….disappointment. And no I will not be taking Sasuke back to the Akatsuki. I owe you enough to assure you of that. As far as where we will go, I'm afraid that that's none of your business."

Kakashi started to argue, but Itachi brought him up short. "I've already said what I came here to say. Goodbye, Kakashi. Keep my brother safe until I come for him."

With that Itachi stepped back and made his escape down the stairwell.

As he exited the arena, he saw a familiar figure waiting for him.

"Kabuto!" Itachi said as he walked closer to the man. He stared closely into the man's eyes trying to get a hint of what Orochimaru wanted with Sasuke.

Kabuto gave a little smile and adjusted his glasses. "Your tricks won't work on me, Itachi." He tapped his glasses. "My own invention. Genjutsu preventive lenses. You see I've had a lot of practice with eyes like yours."

Itachi stepped forward menacingly, "What is that suppose to mean?" He asked in utter confusion.

Kabuto gave a little giggle and put his hand over his mouth, "Oopsies I said too much!"

Itachi observed the medical ninja and right hand man of Orochimaru with utter disdain, "What does your master want with Sasuke?"

"Oh come now! You know the answer to that! It was suppose to be you but sadly, you didn't play along. So the honor will get to go to your younger brother. Well it's been nice! Gotta run!" Kabuto raised his hand into a bye bye gesture and then teleported away.

Itachi looked back at the spot that the man had stood and replayed the conversation. When had Kabuto had experience in fighting a Sharingan user? There were only the two of them left unless… No Itachi thought suddenly, I'm not going to let that man into my head. I need to go after Sasuke right now.

::

Itachi reached Sasuke just as the battle between the two Jinchuriki seemed to be ending. He saw Sasuke catch his teammate before she could fall. The dissipating sand was falling down off the tree. Itachi appeared suddenly on the tree limb behind him. Sasuke pivoted with his unconscious pink haired teammate still in his arms. From the fire in his eyes, he could tell that he still had plenty of fight in him. Itachi observed the display of the curse mark of that despicable man. The mark seemed to cower from Itachi's penetrating gaze. It receded quickly causing his brother to swoon a bit from its loss.

Itachi reached out to catch his little brother, but Sasuke quickly recovered before his assistance was needed. Sasuke looked at his brother through cold, tired eyes and asked, "What are you doing here? Are you part of this?"

Itachi drew back, stung by the look in his brother's eyes. "No, I came to see you. The Chunin Exams." He added for clarification.

Sasuke gave a bitter laugh, "Oh you came to watch me, not see me. In the three years you've been gone, you have never come to see me." Sasuke said bitterly.

Itachi took a step forward, "I cannot simply walk into the village for a visit, little brother. You should understand that."

"Yet you come now! Is it because of this?!" Sasuke yanked his shirt back so that the curse mark was even more visible and laughed bitterly. "If this is what it takes to see my older brother, maybe I should have sought out Orochimaru instead of the other way around."

Itachi made a face of disgust as he looked at the angry red circular mark on his younger brother's back. "I have always been there for you, watching from the shadows. You know that. I know you have sensed my eyes."

Sasuke snorted, "Yes always your eyes. That's what I've always felt are eyes, from you, from the village." He suddenly looked up into his brother's face with such ferocious anger, "I wanted more than just your eyes brother! Orochimaru promises more than just his eyes. He promises guidance, training. He promises to make me strong! Strong enough to avenge our clan, big brother!"

"At what price? Do you think he does this out of the good in his heart? The man has no heart! If you can even call such a being a man. He's evil incarnate!" Itachi couldn't help but reply heatedly.

"I know what he wants." Sasuke said simply and kept his brother's gaze.

Itachi sighed and thought, Perhaps this was not the best time to have a discussion with his brother. He was obviously not thinking reasonably, the battle lust was still running through his veins.

"I want you to come with me." Itachi started to say but Sasuke interrupted him, "What? Now?" He swung his arms out wide indicating the scene around them. The forest had been torn up in the battle. Both his teammates were down.

"I have plans that still need to be put in place. I will come back for you in two months time. There is something I must do first to get the Akatsuki off our trail." He looked over in the distance where he had last seen the image of the nine tails. "Look for my raven."

"That's it, huh." Sasuke shook his head, "Big brother says jump and I jump."

Itachi looked at Sasuke coolly. He was getting tired of all these words. He turned to go.

"It's your choice of course. Look for my Raven in two months time." With that Itachi swirled and teleported away.

::

It was a sad day. It was the Third's funeral. Everyone wore black. As the eulogy was being said, Sasuke found his eyes wandering around the crowd in front of him. This reminded him of when his parents and clan had died. He was so numb on the day of their funerals that he didn't even remember what was said. He hoped that the village remembered them as kindly as they seemed to with the Third Hokage.

He started to cast his eyes down and close them for the ending prayer, when his gaze sharpened on a figure in the back of the village elders and other prominent village members. Sasuke couldn't help the catch in his throat, he was sure that he even stopped breathing for a moment or two. Danzo! Danzo was here in the village right now! He looked over to tell his sensei but Kakahi was deep in prayer. He looked back at the space where Danzo had been to find it empty. Had he imagined him? No he had definitely been there!

Sasuke could hardly contain his excitement as they filed out to exit the proceedings. Finally the man responsible for his family's demise would be brought to justice. Sasuke searched the crowd for the familiar shock of white hair. He needed to alert his sensei immediately. He saw the similar figure exiting along a side street. He started to run after him. He caught up with Kakashi near the graveyard of fallen shinobi.

"Sensei," Sasuke panted through the pain, "I need to speak with you urgently!"

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said in an abstracted sort of way. His mind had been lost in the land of the dead. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Kakashi sensei,". Sasuke started to say through his panting, "It's Danzo! I saw Danzo! He's here in the village!" Sasuke expected to see Kakashi's face display the same shock that his own must be showing. However, Kakashi's face stayed the same except for a bit of hardening of his features.

He then heard his sensei say, "Yes I know."

Sasuke was sure that he misheard,"You ….knew?" He said incredulously.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't tell you more at this time. Please forgive me. I need to leave the village. I will be back though and I will answer all your questions then I promise. Trust me, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. He was too stunned to do anything else.

::

Sasuke laid in bed. Sleep alluded him. He felt numb all over. If his sensei knew then why was the man still free? Why hadn't anyone taken him into custody? He couldn't stifle this feeling of betrayal. What reason could Kakashi or the village have for keeping such a man alive when his whole clan was dead.

His cold Uchiha blood took on a fire of revenge. He needed to get stronger. He needed to get word to Itachi. Together, they would avenge their clan. He fell asleep with that thought in his head. He began training harder than ever. A month had passed by. Itachi would be here soon. He needed to be ready. Ready for them to seek their revenge together.

::

Kisame had never seen Itachi in quite this kind of mood. A killing sort of mood. He rather liked it.

"While we're here, are you going to stop in and say hello to dear little Sasuke." Kisame gave his partner a sly grin. Lately Itachi had been playing off that he could care less about his little brother. Kisame though knew his Uchiha partner better than that. However he also didn't live to be the old man he was by stepping his toe into someone else's business. He just hoped that his partner was planning something stupid. He'd hate to have to fight against him. He looked over the heavily populated Konoha village, it gave him hope that Itachi was thinking logically. Once he obtained the nine tails, the boss would give him whatever leeway he needed to get his personal stuff in order.

"So today is the day when we get your Jinchuriki? Huh, Itachi!" Kisame said with a smile. They had entered the Konoha village. Kisame wasn't surprised by the lack of struggle at the entry, when you traveled along side the best genjutsu ninja in the business, he expected no less. They stopped at a noodle shop.

"Might as well get some nourishment." Kisame said. "Don't know when we will get to eat again. The draining time lasts for days. I'm always so famished afterwards."

"Yes I know." Itachi agreed drily, "Please eat your fill."

Kisame laughed. "I really like you, kid." And then he started ordering everything off the menu.

When he ate his fill, the two started to walk through the village.

"So what's the plan?" Kisame asked, impatient for battle. "How will be find the nine tails?"

Itachi kept his stride steady. "We will have our answer soon." He said as the two ninja were met by Asuma and Kurenai.

Their battle commenced. Just as the two rogue shinobi had gotten the upper hand, Kakashi arrived. Kakashi was the fish that Itachi was after anyway. He knew that if anyone knew the location of the nine tails it would be his old sensei. Also he had discovered a new occurrence in the village. Danzo had been reinstated back onto the elder village council.

How could Kakashi have let this happen?!, he thought in a fiery red anger. As he met his old friend's gaze, he felt betrayed anew.

"You cannot win against me, Kakashi of the stolen Sharingan!" He could not believe that he had trusted a man who used a borrowed Sharingan. Yes he knew how Kakashi had come by it. However through his red haze of anger, seeing it used against him in the face of someone who was not a blood kin, infuriated him. He activated his Tsukuyomi, his latest technique. He wanted Kakashi to pay for having that stolen eye and for now stepping up and stopping the reinstatement of Danzo, his sworn enemy! He easily got the Intel regarding the Jinchuriki's whereabouts. He felt Kakashi's body start to crumble.

Guy was just entering the battle at that point. Itachi looked at the funny older man, he reminded him of someone. Nnn, he almost forgot his old student used to train with this shinobi. He had no time or patience right now to deal with Guy's theatrics. He motioned to Kisame to stop his attack. It was time they left. With the information they sought, acquired, they made their escape.

Neither realized that their exit had been witnessed by Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke.

When Sasuke heard the battle and saw Itachi. He was elated. Itachi had come for him early. He needed to let him know about Danzo. However by the time he reached the area, his brother had teleported away. He helped them get Kakashi sensei to the hospital. He had planned to head back to his apartment to grab the bag that he had packed weeks ago. He was shocked to hear Guy sensei announce how the rogue ninjas were interested in Naruto's location.

What? Why Naruto? He thought. They must be mistaken! Itachi had come for him. He looked at the group of shinobi. None of them would look him in the eyes. It can't be! They were mistaken!

Sasuke took off after his brother. He knew the village that Naruto and Jaraiya were headed to. He stopped off at his apartment to grab his gear and headed out of the village.

::

They were able to track the Jinchuriki and his master easily enough to an inn in the Northern regions of the outlying village. They waited until Jaraiya was safely occupied elsewhere before approaching the inn.

Itachi looked over at Kisame, "I have this. Don't interfere!" He told his comrade. He needed this to end quickly. He shut his eyes and when he opened them, he was in mission mode.

They knocked at the door that the innkeeper had indicated before Itachi had mentally suggested to her to grab herself a drink at the tea shop down the road.

The Jinchuriki answered and Itachi mentally convinced him to step outside. They were just walking down the hall when Sasuke appeared out of breath at the end of the corridor.

"So…it's…true!" He panted. "Why? Why Naruto?" Itachi could not believe his bad luck. His little brother was not suppose to know about this, much less get in the way of an operation. He thought back to what Kakashi had said. That Sasuke would not give up his comrade.

Sasuke came at him with a Chidori in hand. He was serious in his intent to stop him. Itachi easily dodged it. He grabbed Sasuke's arm trying to get him to understand. He felt his brother's arm shatter in his hand. It had been a long time since he had to hold himself back when he was in mission mode. Once he entered this phase, his chakra was built up as a defensive curtain around every cell in his body.

He quickly went forward towards his brother who had backed up fearfully, cradling his arm. He put his hand out to convey his real message to his brother when he was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Jaraiya. Itachi looked deep into the fearful, hate ridden eyes of his brother. All he convey in the look was, "I will come back for you!" Sasuke heard the phrase reverberate in his brain before darkness overtook him.

Jaraiya quickly surmised that they were after Naruto and took a defensive stand. Itachi knew that he didn't have the chakra left to deal with one of the legendary Sanin. He signaled to Kisame that it was time to abort the mission. Before either of them could start to evacuate though, they were deposited into the stomach of a mountain toad. Itachi used what remaining chakra he had to make a fireball of Amaterasu to punch a hole through the tough lining, allowing him and Kisame to finalize their escape.

::

A few weeks later….

The village was preparing for the inauguration of the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Sasuke could care less though. All he wanted to do was train and hunt the man who had destroyed his life. He had already discovered the palace-like residence the man held in an obscure part of the village. He had watched as he trained his ROOT members. His anger at Danzo and the village began to multiply. Surely, the Hokage had even known that this man existed, no not just existed, held power in the village.

He had learned while he was recovering, that Danzo had been reinstated as a member of the elder council. He recalled his conversation with Kakashi as he laid in his bed recovering. Apparently, Lady Tsunade was skilled in healing. She had brought Kakashi out of whatever nightmarish state that Itachi had put him in. She had even fixed his arm and the internal damage he had suffered during his fight with his brother.

As he laid there looking out the window of the hospital bed, Kakashi had entered. One look at his haggard face told the tale of where he had been. He had aged considerably in just a week. His eyes had a haunted look with lines that deep set into his upper cheeks. His hair if possible looked even whiter.

Sensei." Sasuke said to get his attention.

"You are finally awake. Good." Kakashi said with a smile which didn't quite reach his one eye, "I will let Naruto and Sakura know that you have arisen from the dead. They have been outside this door night and day."

"Night and day?" Sasuke uttered in disbelief. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh just about a week." With that said, he turned to walk towards the door.

"Sensei," Kakashi paused with his hand on the sliding door latch. "Danzo?"

"That discussion will have to wait until you are stronger. For now, concentrate on getting better." With that Sasuke heard the door slide open and an annoying uproar occur as his two teammates made their way inside.

Kakashi stuck his head back in the room, "Only fifteen minutes! Doctors orders until he's fully healed."

::

Sasuke stared up into the darkened, quiet room. His teammates had come and gone all day, bringing him food and talking incessantly. He tried to tell them that he just wanted to be alone but they would have none of it. He really didn't know why they cared so much about him. Yes during missions they had each other's back. It was their duty as teammates. However, even in their free time, Naruto and Sakura were always trying to get him out socially. They truly did not understand that he liked the solitude, the silence, the darkness. He had lived in it long before the death of his parents.

::

Sasuke awoke to bright, morning sunlight streaming into his room. Kakashi had drawn the curtains.

"I hear that you will be discharged today. Good! I'm sure that you want to get back to training as soon as possible. We have to make you stronger so that curse mark can stay under control."

Sasuke stayed silent, staring at the older man. Kakashi gave him a smiling face.

Sasuke turned his head from his sensei and the light streaming in, "How long have you known that Danzo was here in the village?"

Kakashi sighed, "Does it really matter?" He asked.

Sasuke turned quickly to look at him, "Of course it matters! How….Long?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't exactly know but I suspect that he never left."

"Never left! So does that mean? Did Itachi know?" Sasuke asked suddenly, his eyes probing deeply into Kakashi's one visible eye.

Kakashi shrugged again, "That's not my tale to tell. Anyway, we need to get you ready to go. So come on!" Kakashi looked at his student's still, unmoving form, and sighed.

"Fine have it your way for now. I will be back this afternoon after you've had some time to calm yourself. We can talk more then if you want. Just understand that Danzo is no threat to you. He understands that he's not allowed anywhere near you. Okay?" Kakashi tried to offer up another fake smile but Sasuke glowered at him. He made his exit and promised his return in a few hours.

Sasuke laid there seething, Did everyone in the village know that this guy, this murderer, was walking around among us?

Just then Naruto came in, Sasuke glared at him.

"Sheesh! I just came in to say hello!" Naruto said with his chipper, annoying voice.

"Nnn." Sakura uttered and looked out the window. He was in no mood for visitors today.

::

Itachi was also in a bad mood. Things had not gone according to plan. He hated when his plans went awry. He lashed out at everything in his path. Kisame had never seen his friend this emotional.

"Hey easy does it there! We will have another chance at the Jinchuriki. Sheesh, I didn't know that his capture meant so much to you." Kisame said with a good natured grin.

Itachi turned his vivid gaze onto his comrade. Kisame put his hands up in defense.

"I think Samehada and I will just go stand over there for a bit and shut our traps." Kisame left giving Itachi the much needed space to think. Capturing the nine tails was suppose to be his last mission with the Akatsuki. He and Sasuke would be in the clear and could escape this wretched existence. However now, here he was, empty handed. With Konoha on the alert now, he didn't know when he'd get another opportunity. Definitely no time soon. On top of all that, Sasuke believed that Itachi had abandoned him.

Maybe it was time to just go, Itachi thought tiredly. Yes they would be on the run, but they would be together. Itachi doubled over and began coughing. He put his hand up in time to catch the trickles of blood. He had overused his Sharingan. He needed to rest.

::

Sasuke was dreaming, he knew that is was a dream, but couldn't wake up. In the dream he saw himself fighting against a man with a sword that was virtually unstoppable. The man was laughing at how weak he was. Then he saw his father. His father was shaking his head in disgust. "You are definitely not as good as your brother." Sasuke started to cry. He couldn't help it. He was running towards his father but his father had turned his back to him. No matter how far he ran. He just couldn't catch up. Then he saw his brother's face, cold as marble, staring at him. He heard his brother say menacingly, "I will come back for you!" He woke up with a start. He was doused in sweat and was shaking like a leaf.

He was in the hospital. He looked around confused and then grabbed his head as memories resurfaced. He had been injured on his last mission. Why had he been injured? Because he was weak!

That's why his brother didn't want him anymore! He thought him a burden! He thought of the village and their new elder, Danzo. Danzo could come out in the open with no fear of retaliation. Why? Because he was weak! Who would fear him? No one that's who! He was even being shown up by his annoying dunce of a teammate, Naruto. The Akatsuki had wanted to recruit him of all people? He thought incredulously.

Sasuke got out of bed. He walked to the window overseeing Konoha. He would show them! He would show all of them! He would one day be do powerful that no one would have the strength to ignore him! Not this village! Not Danzo! And certainly not his brother!

Just then Sakura came through the door carrying a basket of fruit.

"Hey Sasuke! You know that you shouldn't be out of bed!" She said cheerily.

Sasuke looked at her coldly, "Get out! You annoy me! You all annoy me!" For emphasis he toppled her basket causing all the fruit to tumble to the floor.

Naruto, who had caught the tail end of the conversation, came in. "Hey Mr. No Manners! That's no way to treat a teammate. We're here because we care about you!"

"Then care less, and go away!" Sasuke said coldly and turned back to looking out the window.

Sakura bent to pick up the fruit on the floor but Naruto stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Hey you! We're not done here! You owe Sakura an apology!"

"Nnn" Sasuke remarked uncaringly, not bothering to turn around.

Naruto put his hand out to grab Sasuke's arm. That was all Sasuke needed. He swung around to punch the blonde kid but missed. He stared at Naruto with hate filled eyes. "Let's take this outside." He said.

"With pleasure!" Naruto said with a feral smile.

::

Kakashi was walking to the hospital. He was thinking about the things that Itachi had told him. He knew that Sasuke still harbored resentment towards him regarding Danzo's secret residence all these years within the village. He knew also that it didn't help that Danzo was making himself a public figure again. He just couldn't bear to lose Sasuke. He had to find a way to keep him in the village.

As he walked up to the hospital, he happened to look up. He shielded his eyes from the sun to make sure that he wasn't imagining things then he muttered, "What do those knuckleheads think they are doing?" He ran up the floors of the hospital, headed towards the roof.

When he got there, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. This wasn't simple sparring. This was a match to the death. He quickly got his two students under control. As the two ran off in separate directions, he reached down to console a weeping Sakura.

Well there goes that plan, he thought. He thought that he could use Sasuke's bond with his two teammates to keep him from running off to join Itachi. Now he would need to rethink that line of reasoning. He left Naruto to Jaraiya and headed off to locate Sasuke.

::

Meanwhile not to far away, Itachi had secured his final piece of the puzzle. Now he felt that Sasuke and he could escape and have a fair chance at not being found. He would send his Raven to his little brother in a day or two, once he was closer to the village.

::

Sasuke sat in the dark. He felt like the darkness was his only friend. Kakashi had found him after his battle with Naruto. He gave him some pep talk about how we have all lost family, friends, and comrade. That we needed to basically play nice cause we didn't know how much time we have left in this world.

Nice words, if you didn't have to stare into the eyes of your family's murderer. Not only that, but now that Danzo was on the village council, as a shinobi he essentially worked to protect the man! He wanted to ask his brother if he had really known all these years. However the answer was plain. Itachi had walked through these streets. He was good at gathering Intel. He was bound to know that Danzo was alive and well yet he did nothing! Nothing!

He took a deep breath. He was tired of waiting. Waiting to get stronger, waiting for Itachi to one day come and take him away. It was time to forge his own path.

With that, Sasuke picked up his satchel. As he locked his apartment, he missed the sound of a raven's beak tapping at his window.

::

Itachi waited for word back. When the Raven circled back to him, he noticed that his note had not been received. He realized that something was amiss. His source had informed him that Sasuke was indeed in the village, not out on any missions. He had just been released from the hospital.

He hurried his walk, trying to still the worry in his heart.

::

He reached the village and sent his Raven to Sasuke's apartment window. He could see nothing but darkness through the window. He sent his Raven with Shisui's eye to his village contact. The window was opened immediately.

"Yes, yes. I was waiting! I'll be right there!"

Itachi waited patiently for the slight figure in black that appeared. "Hello Inoko." He said calmly.

"Oh Itachi! He's left! Sasuke's left! He's joined Orochimaru!"

::

 **Hello everyone! Sorry this is mainly a recap. I put in some novel elements that will be explored in later chapters. However, I do like that Sasuke takes care of Orochimaru. He might have help with that from Itachi. It's only fitting after all. Anyway, if you like it please fave/follow or send a review. Thanks for all of you that have already done so. It means more than I can say. Forgive any typos, etc in this one. I really wrote it on the fly. Busy! Busy time right now. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You found me. How?" Sasuke asked. He had stopped in the middle of the road on the way to Orochimaru's hideout or at least he presumed as much since his curse mark seemed to be leading him in that direction.

Suddenly he felt the pain of it sear through his body and he fell to his knees. The curse mark was throbbing. The pain would ease once he made his way forward again. He slowly got to his feet and began moving towards his destination. He wouldn't fight it. Orochimaru promised him strength and revenge. He would avenge his clan through Orochimaru.

A shadow shimmered in front of him and enveloped his tired worn out body. "I will always find you, little brother. It's time we went home."

"Home." It hurt to smile but Sasuke did anyway. It sounded so good, so nice. He must be dreaming, he thought suddenly and tried to wake up. He had to get somewhere, but where? He thought. His mind was muddled.

"Shhh. Don't fight it." Came the voice once more. He felt cool lips on his fevered brow and darkness claimed him.

::

The dream again had awoken Sasuke up early this morning. No manner how much he tried, he couldn't remember the exact details of it, only the feeling of urgency that he had to get somewhere quickly. He knew that sleep would be impossible now that he was awake. He decided to get up and take a walk. The river near their cottage drew his attention. He picked up a pebble and threw it across the surface of the water. He watched it as it skipped, one, two and then plop.

"Looks like the fishing is no good today." A voice observed through the morning mist from further up the riverbank. His brother Itachi came towards him.

"Another dream?" He asked, peering closely at Sasuke's face.

"Yes" he answered shaking his head. "I still can't remember the details. Just the feelings of pain and such deep sadness.." Sasuke subconsciously put his hand up to rub the back of his shoulder and shuddered outwardly.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the gesture. He thumped his brother on the forehead and said, "Don't think so hard on it. Come on, we need to take that harvest to market. No shirking on your duties!'

"Ow!" Sasuke said, now rubbing his forehead. "I hate when you do that!" Then he ran ahead of his brother back to the house. "Race you back!"

Itachi smiled and started to run after his brother. Yes, he was still competitive. It was so embedded in Sasuke's persona that no amount of rewriting history could erase it. As usual though, right before they reached the house, Itachi inched forward.

Itachi turned with a smile on his face and was about to console his little brother when he felt the spasms wrack his lean frame. He started coughing uncontrollably and blood spewed from his mouth.

"Brother!" Sasuke said concerned. He reached over and helped his brother inside their house.

Itachi tried to alleviate the tension in the room by saying, "I guess I should of let you win that one." His lips twitched into a smile before another round of coughing spasms took over.

"We need to get you to a doctor. I heard that they can do miracles in the Konoha village."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm tightly, "Who told you that?" He asked with a sudden intensity.

Sasuke misunderstood his brother's meaning and smiled brightly, "I knew that you would be interested. Yuki, in the village, was telling me all about it. They have a hospital and their Hokage is the best medical specialist in the land. It's not that far away either. We could be there in a few days. Maybe they could do something for you."

Itachi seemed to calm down and patted his brother's arm. "I'm fine. I do not need a doctor. Let's get that hay to the village and get back before the weather starts to turn bad."

"But..." Sasuke said looking at his brother with such worry.

Itachi wiped the blood from his lip with one hand and thumped his brother once more on the forehead with the other as he went by.

"Ugh! Stop doing that!" Sasuke cried out.

"Then get moving!" Itachi called back.

::

Itachi remembered when he first had taken his brother and gone on the run. The curse mark had such a hold on his brother. It was a strong symbiotic relationship. It fed off of Sasuke's fears and in return it gave him the strength that he thought he needed. Neither wanted to give up the other.

The only way to break the bond was to remove the fears. To remove the fears, he would have to block the memories. He only meant to seal them away for a few weeks or so and then start to reintroduce them. However every time he tried to remove the memory blocks, the curse mark would reassert itself.

One night Itachi found Sasuke naked outside in the midst of winter trying to find his way to Orochimaru. That had been the last straw. Sasuke was not strong enough. Itachi didn't know when he ever would be so he sealed away his brother's first twelve years of life. In doing so, Itachi himself felt reborn. He reconnected with his brother in a way that he could never had done without the burdens of the past. Sasuke had no memory of being a shinobi. He had no memories of his past whatsoever. The memories were not gone, just buried deep within his psyche.

They had been happy these past three years living as hay farmers on the outside of a obscure little farming community which bordered the Lands of Fire and Frost. Itachi wished that it could go on forever. However that was not to be….

::

As they made their way to the village, Itachi spied Kisame standing within the shadows of the trees. Kisame was one person that Itachi could not evade. Within a few weeks of being in the village, Kisame had come by to give his regards. He turned out to be a good friend as well as an excellent confidant.

Itachi stopped the wagon and told Sasuke to continue on to the village. Sasuke had seen the strange blue skinned man before. He was a friend of his older brother so he gave Kisame a wave hello. Kisame grinned and returned the greeting.

"Sasuke, I need to speak with my friend. Do you mind continuing towards the village without me?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, but I can wait. I don't think that you should not walk too much. Your sickness is getting worse."

Itachi rebuked him, "I'm fine. Go on! I will be there soon, I promise." Itachi hit the ox on the rump and sent it trotting down the road.

Once Saauke was out of sight, Itachi turned to walk over to Kisame.

"Hello, my friend." He greeted him.

Kisame inclined his head and said, "Cute kid. Does he still have no idea who he is?"

Itachi looked at Kisame sternly, "What news have you brought?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Always so impatient. No news which in your case is good news. When are you going to stop this façade and come back to the organization? They're talking about pairing me with Deidara. Deidara! I don't think that he would be long for this world if they did that though which is probably the only thing stopping the order right now."

Itachi gave a slight pained smile in sympathy. Deidara always annoyed him as well. "Would that be such a bad thing, Deidara passing?" He asked seriously.

Kisame started laughing, "I have missed you, my friend." Kisame gazed out at the open countryside before them. "Reconsider this life, Itachi! I know that you think that you are protecting that boy but all you are doing is delaying the inevitable. You will be found and it's best if that boy is trained as an asset instead of a liability. We all know what happens to liabilities." Kisame drew a finger across his throat to emphasize his point.

Itachi's eyes hardened and Kisame put his hands up. "Hey you know that I won't sell you out and those two crispy corpses seemed to convince the world that you and your brother killed each other in an epic fireball. However training that boy to use the gifts that he was given would not hurt either one of you."

"He still doesn't know that he has a Sharingan." Itachi said quietly.

"What?! You told me the last time that you would try to activate it!" Kisame exclaimed.

"I did try, but his Sharingan is somehow tied to his memories. When I tried to activate his gift, I loosened the block that I had in place. He's starting to dream about things from his past." Itachi explained.

"Is that really so bad?" Kisame questioned with a raised brow.

Itachi growled at him and began to pace. Kisame knew that reaction well. He put his hands out to calm his friend, "Okay then can't you just put it back up or something?" He said trying to be helpful.

"It's…not…that…easy!" Itachi bit out. He didn't want Kisame to know that his chakra had waned quite a bit in the last year. In fact he was pretty sure that he was dying. He knew that Kisame was aware of it on some level since Samehada probably would have let him know. However it was not a subject that they spoke about. In the past year, Kisame had been hounding Itachi to train Sasuke.

Kisame replied, "Well you need to do something!"

Itachi sighed, "I know. I will." Then he changed the subject. "How's the hunt for the tailed beasts going?"

Kisame exhaled a painful breath when he said,, "Well Deidara, that bastard, managed to capture the one tailed."

Itachi looked surprised, "I saw his Jinchuriki fight years ago in the Chunin exams. I would have sworn that the boy would have prevailed. That sand defense of his was quite superior."

Kisame nodded, "Yeah I was hoping for the Jinchuriki myself but Deidara took advantage of the Jinchuriki's love for his village. He made him choose between the village and himself." Then Kisame snorted in mirth, "He chose the village. Well we know what that means." He drew his thumb across his neck and shook his head. "You should only live and fight for yourself. Anything else is a burden and will probably get you killed in the end. The one tailed is a perfect case in point!"

"What about you? How was the four tailed?" Itachi inquired.

"Well it would have been a lot easier if you had been there!" Kisame chuckled.

"You wouldn't have let me intervene anyway." Itachi said coolly.

Kisame chuckled again, "You are probably right but I liked knowing that you were there just in case."

Itachi's lips twitched, "Yes I miss those days too, my friend."

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Do something with that boy of yours before it's too late." Kisame advised. He winked out as he teleported away.

Itachi looked at the empty spot and said softly, "I will, my friend. I will."

Itachi sighed and started walking along the road towards the village. He knew that Kisame was right. He was running out of time. He had maybe another year at best, he guessed objectively. He had to make sure that Sasuke was trained. This hiatus in the storm would have to end soon. He was being selfish, he knew. He treasured these memories with his brother. He loved the man that his brother was becoming. He didn't want to face the young boy from long ago.

He entered the village. It was a very busy time because of market day. He waved and greeted fellow farmers and buyers as he went along. He found Sasuke. He had already set out their hay bundles and was talking excitedly with his best friend, Yuki.

Itachi came over to the two boys and greeted them, "What's all the excitement about?" Itachi questioned amicably.

"Yuki here swears he saw some Leaf shinobi come through the village." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"No, for real, man! I recognized them by their headbands." Yuki insisted.

Sasuke snorted. "What would Leaf shinobi be doing in a backwaters place like this?"

Yuki shrugged, "I don't know for sure but I think they were looking for someone. They said Atikus. No, I don't know. Maybe it was Akat. Oh I don't know but they were asking around."

Sasuke shrugged, "Never heard of anyone by that name."

"Yeah me neither." Yuki agreed.

Sasuke turned to his brother and told him about some of the transactions that had occurred while he was away.

Itachi looked at their cart and saw that half of it was gone already. "Yeah Mistress Raina was upset that she missed you." Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows at his older brother to get his meaning across. Itachi smiled a bit back. Raina was a widow that was quite explicit with her advances. She had her eye on the young hay farmer.

"Glad I missed that." Itachi said dryly. The two boys laughed.

"Hey don't forget Farmer Dartha's wife, Vien. She was VERY sad to not see you as well." Yuki piped in.

"I'm VERY sad that I missed her too." Itachi said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Farmer Dartha wasn't!" Sasuke said deadpan and the three shared the joke.

"Okay. Enough making fun. You go off and make the rounds. Sasuke you have the list, right and you know what we need."

"Yep already made a few deals. We'll go pick up the stuff and bring it back. Right Yuki?" Sasuke gave Yuki a playful shove. Yuki decided to play back and said, "Alright!", giving his pal a playful shove back.

"Okay. Go!" Itachi said shooing the exuberant boys away from the cart.

The boys left down the busy market street. Itachi got busy unloading the rest of the bundles. His back was turned when he felt the prickling sense of a genjutsu. He turned slowly and came face to face with a man wearing a leaf headband.

Itachi looked the man over. He didn't recognize him. Itachi had heard that the village was recruiting from the outlying areas so it didn't surprise him. He was even grateful. He really hated killing people if he didn't have to.

"What can I do for you?" Itachi asked warily.

The man flashed him a picture of Kisame. "This man is a known Akatsuki member, a rogue ninja. He's been seen in this part of the country. Do you recognize him?"

Itachi took his time viewing the picture. He could tell that the man was using genjutsu on him to see if he was telling the truth. Itachi let his mind go blank and shook his head, "No. I'd definitely remembering seeing the likes of him around here. Hay? For your horses?" Itachi asked.

The ninja stuck his nose in the air, "I don't have any need for hay!"

"My mistake." Itachi said simply. The man moved along to the next vendor. Funny, thought Itachi, there's usually three. Where are his teammates? Itachi searched the crowd discreetly but the man seemed alone. Very odd indeed, thought Itachi again. His gut was telling him strongly to flee. However his mind knew that to leave after just arriving would seem suspicious.

Within a few hours, Itachi had sold all of his cart. It helped to use a little subtle genjutsu at times like these. A farmer might want two bushels but you suggest three or four and get him to agree. He was just packing up the wagon to go search for Sasuke when he felt the familiar prickle of genjutsu used by that same shinobi from earlier.

Itachi planted a smile on his face and turned to greet the man, "Did you find your man?" Itachi asked. He started steering his ox to exit the market.

The man stared at Itachi, "No I didn't I'm afraid."

"That's too bad." Itachi replied and began to leave. The man followed him. Itachi was trying to decide his next course of action. He really did not want to kill the man but perhaps he was seen with Kisame earlier and he would have no choice.

"I see that you sold all your hay. That was fast." The man continued to follow him as he exited the market.

Itachi said nonchalantly, "The villagers know that I carry premium stock."

The man snorted, "Or you used genjutsu on them to make them buy."

They at reached a solitary part of the road. Most of the people were still enjoying market day. It was more than just a chance to market your wares but more of a dovish day for all in the area.

Itachi turned and faced the man. He still kept the slight smile on his lips but his eyes were steel.

"Listen, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm an honest vendor. Now I really need to be going." Itachi turned to leave.

The man snapped his fingers, "Itachi Uchiha" He said suddenly.

Itachi felt himself still for a moment and then he continued on his way. The man, however, was not done.

"I knew that there was something about you that was familiar. I thought that you were just a low talent renegade shinobi gone domestic. However, I find that I am standing in the midst of the great Itachi Uchiha. Wait, aren't you dead? In fact both you and your brother killed each other. So if you are alive….that must mean that kid I saw running around is Sasuke Uchiha."

Itachi kept his back to the man. He steadied himself and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he sought that cold, unfeeling part inside him. He connected with it, turned and unleashed his Sharingan.

He could tell instantly that something was not right. The man laughed and pointed to his eyes. That gesture reminded him of something in his past, "You are not with the Leaf, you are…"

The man finished for him, "Sound. Yes I'm one of Orochimaru's agents. He is going to be so pleased when he finds out about you. Here I was sent on a crummy mission to tail Kisame and I stumble onto a gold mine. And yes, your Sharingan won't work on me. I have these special contacts from Kabuto."

Itachi tilted his head to one side, "Interesting. Why would Kabuto bother if he thought the Sharingan was indeed dead and gone?"

That stumped the man. Itachi took advantage of the man's hesitation and shimmered in front of him. Hitting him in key target areas of his body. The man blocked some of Itachi's moves and jumped a good distance away. Itachi was amazed at how out of breath he was by these simple moves. He was indeed out of practice. The man made the sign for shadow clones.

Itachi looked at the man dispassionately, "I can see through shadow clones so this is pointless." However as he said it, he realized a bit late that they were not shadow clones but indeed two more shinobi that teleported to the fight. Itachi slowly turned in a circle assessing the situation.

"These aren't clones at all. You are identical triplets." He surmised.

The trio laughed in unison and said as one, "Yes thanks to Lord Orochimaru. We are his creation. We may be housed in three separate bodies but we share the same consciousness."

"How very much like him?" Itachi replied dryly.

Chakra webbing shot from their hands to capture their prey. Itachi shimmered behind one of the men and slit his throat quickly. The other two howled in pain and anger.

"Does this mean that you share each other's pain as well?" Itachi continued his analysis.

The two shinobi jumped him as one, throwing kunai as they led into their attack. Itachi spun and unsheathed his sword. He chopped one cleanly in half with one swipe. The sword had also managed to cut the arm of the other. The man held the stump of his arm and muttered, "You cannot hide from Orochimaru!" He shimmered and teleported away before Itachi could finish the job.

Itachi took a step back towards his cart and felt the world spin. He looked down and saw that he had actually been cut by one of the thrown blades. Poison, he thought. He couldn't believe that he had actually been pushed to his limits by such a pathetic display. Kisame was right, he needed to train Sasuke soon, he thought. Then he closed his eyes. First however he needed to rest. He was so very tired.

Itachi got into the wagon and steered the ox towards his home. Then he succumbed to darkness.

::

"Itachi, can you hear me?"

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. He noticed a worried Sasuke leaning over him as well as the face of the local village doctor.

"Itachi I'm afraid that you were injured in an attempted robbery. Looks like you took out the ruffians but they knifed you in the gut. I've cleaned the wound but I'm worried about infection."

Itachi turned to thank the doctor but a sudden coughing fit hit him. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

The doctor put his hand on his chest to keep him still. He looked at Sasuke concerned.

"Is this a new development or has your brother done that before?" The doctor questioned.

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. "It's been getting worse. Before it was every once in a while but now it's daily." The doctor beckoned Sasuke over to the other side of the room.

Itachi closed his eyes. He didn't need to listen. He knew what the doctor was saying. He heard his brother's cry of anguish. The door opened and closed, the doctor left.

Sasuke came over to Itachi's bedside. His face was gleaming with tears. Itachi tried to raise his hand. He thumped his brother's forehead weakly and whispered hoarsely, "It will be ok. You will be ok. Listen Sasuke there is something that you need to know…" Itachi started coughing more and more. He was desperate to get the words out.

"Shhh!" Sasuke said and uncorked a bottle of elixir that the doctor gave him. "This should ease your pain and help you sleep." Itachi tried to fight his brother but found that his limbs would not move. He closed his eyes to darkness once more.

::

Itachi awoke to rumble of the cart underneath him. He groaned weakly and tried to open his eyes.

Sasuke was driving the cart, "Brother, we are almost there. Hold on!"

Itachi realized that his mouth was dry and he barely was able to ask, "Where?" He rasped.

"Konoha. The gates are right ahead."

Itachi started to panic, causing the worst coughing spasms of his life. He suddenly couldn't breath with the blood that exploded out from his mouth.

Sasuke whipped the ox to a trot and Itachi could hear the sound of the Konoha guards being alerted.

"Emergency!" Sasuke yelled, "Emergency! My brother needs a doctor right away!"

He heard one guard, the voice sounded like Kotetsu, "Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Is that really you?"

He heard his brother reply in a surprised voice, "My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Hajimari"

::

 **Hello everyone! This chapter took a while because I was at a fork in the road plot wise. I decided to go a whole new direction than originally planned. The ending will be the same but the journey to it will be quite different. I hope that you approve. If so then shoot me a review, follow/fave. Thanks for those who follow/fave.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kotetsu looked over to his friend and guard partner and ordered, "Get Kakashi!"

Izumo immediately took off.

Sasuke became frantic, "My brother! He needs a doctor." He jumped down from the wagon and instantly Kotetsu assumed a guarded position.

Sasuke barely noticed. He scrambled up into the wagon and raised his unconscious brother up to a sitting position.

Sasuke began to cry, "Please!" He begged. "I don't think he's breathing!"

Kakashi and Shizune suddenly appeared. Shizune instantly took charge of the situation. She checked Itachi's vitals and called out to Kotetsu to attend her.

"We need to get him to the hospital stat!" She yelled.

Kotetsu hesitated, "But Shizune, he's …."

"I know who he is Kotetsu. I'm not blind. However it's our job to try to save him. What happens in the future is not our call."

Kotetsu nodded, in understanding. Together they picked up Itachi and teleported away.

Sasuke was perplexed, "Where did they go?" He asked looking all around.

Kakashi came over to his former student cautiously and answered, "They teleported Itachi to the hospital for observation."

"Teleported? Wow! That's really cool!" Sasuke said and then noting the stunned look on Kakashi's face, Sasuke chuckled and offered his hand to the white haired ninja, "Hi I'm Sasuke Hajimari. You must not get a lot of people from the countryside. I've just never seen anyone teleport before."

Kakashi looked down at the boy's hand and hesitated before taking it within his own. "You really don't remember." He said softly as he peered into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke looked at him curiously, "Remember what? Are you going to take me to where my brother is? I really want to be by his side. I heard that the hospital is amazing here. I hope you can help him. He's been sick for a long time but lately he's gotten much worse."

Kakashi stared at him blankly and then seemed to make up his mind. He tilted his head to the side and gave his patented false smile, "Let me take you to the hospital. I'm sure that you are very worried about your brother."

"Are we going to teleport too?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

Kakashi gave a soft chuckle, "If you want."

"Cool!" Sasuke said with a big smile on his face.

Kakashi took hold of the boy and transported them both to the hospital.

They reached the hospital instantaneously. Sasuke stepped back from Kakashi, feeling a bit dizzy. "Wow, Yuki is totally not going to believe this!" He said in awe.

"Yuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah he's my best friend from our village. His parents run the potato farm and we, my brother and I, provide the hay for the community." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi in puzzlement. "You mentioned my brother's name, Itachi, earlier. I don't remember telling anyone his name."

Kakashi was silent for a moment. Before he could come up with an explanation he was saved by Sasuke.

Sasuke pointed an accusatory finger his way, "Did you use some kind of mind jutsu on me? Yuki says that ninjas have all different tricks that they use to get information."

Kakashi put his hand up to scratch the back of his head and smiled, "I guess you caught me." He admitted.

"Sasuke!" A female voice called to him from behind. He turned and was crushed in a huge embrace by a pink haired girl.

Sasuke reddened and looked back at Kakashi and said, "Everyone seems really friendly around here."

Sakura loosened her hold on Sasuke and stared at him with shining eyes. Kakashi was making a motion behind Sasuke. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

Kakashi broke her hold on him and introduced them officially, "Sakura Haruno let me introduce you to Sasuke Hajimari."

Sakura looked confused. She looked from Kakashi back to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave an embarrassed laugh and stepped back. He offered his hand to her. Sakura looked down at it blankly. "I guess I must look like this Uchiha fellow. The guard thought the same thing."

Sakura numbly reached up and shook his hand.

Sasuke smiled and said, "This Uchiha guy must be really lucky. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Sakura blushed. Sasuke realized that maybe he was being to forward and had offended her. He quickly amended, "I'm from a small town near the Land of Frost. We don't have many girls in the village and well none that look like you."

Sakura looked at Kakashi perplexed. "Sakura". Kakashi beckoned her over to the side of him. "Sasuke came here with his sick brother, Itachi. Shizune should have brought him in a few minutes before."

Sakura nodded, "Yes Itachi is in critical condition. Lady Shizune is trying to stabilize him now. He's suffered a lot of internal damage."

Sasuke looked eagerly at Sakura, "Is he okay? Can you help him? When can I see him?" Sakura put her hands out to stop the tirade of questions.

"In a moment. Let Lady Shizune take her time." Sakura cautioned.

"Sakura, take Sasuke to the waiting room." Then he said under his breath for Sakura's ears only, "Preferably one in isolation, if you get my meaning."

Sakura nodded. "Sasuke follow me. I know the perfect place for you to await word of your brother." She escorted him to an unoccupied office and hurried back to Kakashi.

"What is going on? That is definitely Sasuke but yet, not." She said puzzled.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes that is indeed Sasuke but yet, not." He echoed. "I need to speak with the Hokage. For now will you look after Sasuke. Don't let anyone in to see him until we know exactly what we are dealing with. I don't need to tell you that the mind can be quite fragile."

Sakura agreed with him and took her mission quite serious. Kakashi left quickly and she turned to see to Sasuke. Sakura went to let the head nurse where she would be and alerted her to let Lady Shizune know that Sasuke would be with her.

When she entered the office, she found Sasuke pacing from one side of the room to the other. This was so unlike the calm, almost statue like boy who was her teammate. The one that always sneered at the show of emotions.

Sasuke noticed that she had entered and asked with concern, "How is he?"

Sakura spread her hands out wide and said, "Lady Shizune is not done yet. However I've left word for her to see us as soon as she can. Can I get you anything? When was the last time you ate?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess my last meal was actually at market day, two, no three days ago."

Sakura asked, "Market day?"

"Yes my brother and I are hay farmers."

"Hay farmers?" Sakura echoed.

"Yeah you see, market day is when the whole village gets together and we barter our goods. Itachi finished early selling the hay. I guess he couldn't find me. My friend Yuki and I were collecting our goods. We found him outside of town unconscious with a knife wound in his stomach. I found out later that the bodies of two men had been found nearby. I guess they tried to rob my brother. Anyway, Yuki ran for the doctor while I took him back home. The doctor came and said that he was beyond help but I remembered how Yuki said that the new Hokage could work miracles. So here we are." Sasuke looked at her imploringly, "He's the only family I have! Please help him."

Sakura reached over and grabbed his hand. "We will do everything we can."

Sasuke sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Here let me order some food for you, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, "Thank you."

Sakura stood still. She wasn't used to hearing Sasuke Uchiha thank anyone.

She reached the door at the same time it was thrown open with such force that Sakura was almost slammed into the wall.

"Where is he?" Yelled Naruto.

Sakura yelled back angrily, "Naruto, get out!" She tried to push him out the door but Naruto was able to look around her and see Sasuke.

"Sasuke, is that really you?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke put his hands up to calm the crazed yellow haired kid, "Um I'm not Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Sasuke..." His last name was muffled by the crazed boy's shirt as he was sucked into a massive bear hug.

Naruto was practically crying, "I knew that you'd come back! I knew it! Didn't I tell you Sakura? I told her that you weren't dead! There's no way that you would die on me!"

Naruto pulled back to punch him on his shoulder.

Sasuke rubbed the spot where Naruto punched him. He looked from Sakura to the new kid and said apologetically, "I'm really sorry but I'm not the person you think I am. My name is Sasuke Hajimari, not Uchiha. Now I understand the situation. This Uchiha guy is dead. This must be really difficult for you to even look at me."

Naruto still had a smile plastered on his face. It had dulled some though since Sasuke's declaration. "Come on, Sasuke, quit the act. We know that you are Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura groaned out, "Naruto" and grabbed him by the ear to send him flying out the door. As Naruto was being dragged out he shouted out, "Come on, call me a name…knucklehead, douche bag, scaredy cat!"

Sasuke gave a little chuckle and said, "No offense, but the guy kind of sounds like a jerk. I mean who would call their friend names like that?"

That brought both the struggling duo to a halt. Naruto looked at the boy dazed, "Uh you're right."

Sakura let go of Naruto since he stopped struggling. They both looked back at Sasuke in astonishment. Sakura put on a fake smile and addressed Sasuke, "Let me see about getting you some food. Naruto! Come with me!" They slipped out the door.

Sakura leaned back against the wall and took several deep breaths. Naruto paced in front of her, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't get it. It's Sasuke, I know it is!" Naruto said in a loud whisper.

Sakura nodded. "I feel the same but it seems that he has some kind of memory loss or amnesia, or something."

Naruto struggled to understand what she was saying, "Where has he been the last three years?"

"Apparently growing hay." Sakura answered.

Naruto looked at her dumbly and then started laughing, "Sasuke Uchiha, baling hay? I just can't see it!" Naruto's voice had started to rise. Sakura hushed him and then asked him to stand guard. She was going to get Sasuke some food.

::

"This is great! I love tomatoes and rice balls!" Sasuke said as he devoured the plate of food in front of him.

"We know!" Naruto and Sakura said together.

Sasuke looked back up at them as he swallowed. "I guess it's a common thing."

Naruto and Sakura shared a look that said otherwise. Naruto was watching Sasuke so intently that Sakura punched him on his arm to get him to stop.

There was a knock at the door and Kakashi entered.

"Hope that they are treating you well." He said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled, finishing the last of his meal. "I can't believe how nice everyone is being. Thank you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Shizune would like to speak with you. Your brother is resting. She was able to stabilize his condition."

Sasuke put his face in his hands and seemed to let out a sob. He looked back up with tears shimmering in his eyes. "He's going to be okay then."

Kakashi put his hand up and said, "I can't say that for sure but for now he is doing well. Would you like to see him?"

Sasuke stood up, "Yes, yes I would!"

Kakashi led Sasuke out of the room and down the hall. They took the stairs up to the top floor and Kakashi left Sasuke with his brother.

He went to speak with Shizune, "How's Itachi doing? Has he regained consciousness?"

Shizune turned away to put away the chart. She shook her head, "I've never seen such cellular breakdown before. My guess is that he pushed his Sharingan to the limit and beyond."

Kakashi nodded. He knew better than anyone how the Sharingan could be a blessing and a curse for the body. "Will he wake up?"

Shizune shrugged. "There's no reason to say that he won't. We neutralized the poison and healed his abdominal wound. Once he rests, he should wake up."

Kakashi nodded. "Good. I think I will set up to spend the night in his room. When you speak to Sasuke make sure to let him know about visitor hours. I need to speak to Itachi about what exactly he did to Sasuke. He's not quite himself."

Shizune nodded, "Yes I've heard. He has no memories of the village or even his own name."

Kakashi looked at her questioning and she answered simply, "Kotetsu"

"Ah" Kakashi nodded. "Hopefully his lips won't be loose to anyone else." Shizune patted his arm, "Don't worry. He can keep secrets well. I'm the one that asked. I'll go in and speak with Sasuke now. What does Lady Tsunade think of all this?"

"She's waiting to hear from Itachi first. We are trying to keep this on the down low. We don't need certain parties in the village getting riled up."

Shizune nodded in understanding.

"Is there a spare bed somewhere in the hospital for Sasuke to use? I want to keep him close by."

Shizune nodded again, "I will get Sakura on it."

::

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. Without turning his head, he asked, "Why am I still alive?"

Kakashi who was lounging against the wall pocketed the book he was reading.

"I think we've all asked that question once or twice in our lives."

Itachi moved his head slightly to look at his friend and then looked away when Kakashi made eye contact. He remained quiet. Silence reigned in the room for several minutes.

Kakashi grabbed a chair and flipped it around, sitting with his front leaning into the back railing of the chair.

"Tell me why Sasuke Uchiha thinks he's a kid from the country named Sasuke Hajimari."

"The name suits us. We started a new beginning." Itachi answered.

"So you erased his identity." Kakashi surmised.

Itachi looked at him coldly, "I would not do that to him. All his memories are still there, just suppressed."

"So you can get them back?" Kakashi asked.

"In theory." Itachi answered shortly.

"In theory? You're not sure?" Kakashi looked away from Itachi, then looked back hotly. "What if you would have died out there? His blocks would have been dispelled all at once. It would have driven him insane!"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Itachi said.

"Again you aren't sure! I never thought of you as irresponsible, but this was irresponsible!"

Itachi looked at Kakashi again showing no emotion to his tirade, "Who's to say that the blocks would be dispelled on my death?"

"Well they would, wouldn't they?"

Itachi looked away from his former fellow shinobi, not answering him one way or the other.

"So Sasuke has no say in this?" Kakashi announced.

"I had no choice. It was either do this or let Orochimaru have him. Would you rather thatI have handed him over to that monstrosity?"

"There were other ways…" Kakashi started, but Itachi cut him off sharply, "There were no other ways."

Itachi took a deep breath. He felt weak and tired. His body was breaking down and he knew that he was not long for this world, "What are they going to do with Sasuke? With me? You know that I'm a dead man walking. I don't have long to live."

Kakashi got up and went to the window to look out. He didn't want Itachi to see the emotion on his face. He had mourned his friend when he thought he was dead. Despite their last meeting, Kakashi understood the pain of betrayal that Itachi felt. He looked out the window and answered truthfully, "That's the Hokage's call. I will need to notify her now that you are awake."

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi smirked, "His old teammates are showing him around the village. You've been unconscious for four days. The kid would barely leave your side. I thought it best if he got a bit of fresh air."

Itachi swallowed hard and asked, "Can I see him?"

Kakashi nodded. "After you see Lady Tsunade."

Itachi closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

::

"Itachi" a female voice seemed to demand him awake. He opened his eyes. He found himself eye to bosom with the Legendary Sanin, Tsunade. He looked upwards from her chest and met her tawny eyes.

"I remember betting against you at your Chunin exams? I lost quite a bit." She said with a smirk.

"Sorry that I didn't accommodate you." He murmured.

Tsunade laughed. "I'm afraid it's the other way around. I was accommodating you by NOT betting on you."

Itachi puzzled over her meaning for a moment and then went directly to the heart of the matter, "What are you going to do with Sasuke?"

Tsunade put her hands on her hips, "You ask about your brother, but not yourself?"

Itachi gave a slight shrug, "You know that I am not long for this world."

Tsunade looked down at her nails and drawled out, "That's debatable."

Itachi's gaze narrowed intently on the Hokage and spit out, "I detest games. I am dying."

Tsunade looked at him and replied, "You are correct. You are dying. I suspect that you may only have a few weeks, possibly a month more."

Itachi seemed satisfied by her assessment.

"However," she said, "I may be able to help with that. I do have some experience in cellular regeneration."

Itachi eyed her speculatively, "What would you want in return?"

"Your allegiance to the village for a start. Also everything you have regarding the Akatsuki."

"And if I refuse." Itachi answered dispassionately.

"Then you get to enjoy your last couple of weeks or month, however long you have in prison. The choice is yours."

Itachi's lips twitched. "How generous. I would expect no less from a village that let's a genocidal murderer on their council."

Tsunade's spine straightened at the slight.

"What about Sasuke?" Itachi asked again.

Tsunade fingered the sleeve of her robe, "Technically he is a rogue ninja. However due to his presumed death, he was never officially classified as such."

Itachi studied her, awaiting her final decision.

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out. "Despite what you may think of the village, we are not heartless. Sasuke has a home here if he wants it."

Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again, looking up at the ceiling.

"You have given me a lot to think about." Itachi replied. "When do you need my answer?"

"I can give you a few days. Of course, whatever we decide will have to be approved by the town council."

Itachi's lips twitched again. "Of course." He answered.

::

Sasuke enjoyed the sights that his new friends were showing him. They first took him to see the iconic Mount Hokage which displayed the likeness of each of the five Hokages.

Naruto said proudly, "My face will one day be carved right there!" He said pointing at an empty spot on the mountain. "Believe it!"

Sasuke laughed at his exuberance. Naruto sent a glare in his direction. Sasuke put his hands up and said in defense. "I believe it! Really, I do!"

Naruto laughed self consciously. He liked hearing the new Sasuke say it even though he knew the old Sasuke would never have agreed.

They next took him to their training grounds. There they ran into Shikamaru and Ino who were practicing their shadow possession jutsu on Choji.

The trio stopped to stare at them. Sakura started to speak but Sasuke told her that he had it.

"Before you say anything, I'm not Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently we look a lot alike. My name is Sasuke Hajimari and I'm visiting your village. My brother is sick. Sakura and Naruto are being kind enough to show me around. It's a really nice place. Very big, compared to where I'm from."

The trio stood there staring at him. Shikamaru came to his senses first.

"Right" he said in a drawled out manner, "Well I'm Shikamaru Nara. This is Ino Yamanaka. And the big guy there is Choji Akamichi."

Sakura looked at her friends and said, "We didn't mean to intrude. Kakashi wanted us to keep Sasuke here entertained for a bit. We'll let you get back to your practice."

"Um, okay. See you around, Sasuke." Ino waved. While Shikamaru and Choji stared after them. Naruto and Sakura steered Sasuke away from the training team.

"Wow, you sure have some pretty girls in this village." Sasuke said as they started walking away.

Naruto gave a chuckle and said, "Yeah we sure do!"

Sakura, on the other hand, was fuming. "Naruto!" She said angrily.

Naruto jumped out of his reverie quickly. "Uh yes Sakura!" He responded quickly.

"It's nearly lunch time. Maybe we should take Sasuke to your favorite ramen shop." She suggested.

"That's great! Sasuke you're going to love the miso and pork ramen. It's one of my favorites." Naruto gave a snicker of excitement.

They went to Ichiraku's ramen shop and ordered up three bowls.

"I've never had ramen before." Sasuke said as the bowls were placed in front of them.

"Oh sure you have! Lots! I'd always drag you here." Naruto stopped speaking suddenly, realizing his mistake.

Sasuke though was not angry. He just sighed and pointed his chopsticks in Naruto's direction, "There you go again. Confusing me with that other guy again."

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled as he began shoving the noodles into his mouth.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's ok. If I hadn't looked do much like that guy, you may not have ever met me. In a way, I am glad that I look like him. You are both really nice people." Sasuke began to taste his ramen.

Sakura and Naruto stopped eating at once and shared a look. This Sasuke was so very different from the one they knew. It was like he was indeed a totally different person.

"So are you two dating?" Sasuke asked out of the blue causing both of them to spew ramen. Then he laughed, "I guess that's a no. I just thought I'd ask since you always seem to come to visit together."

Sakura got a hold of herself and answered, "No definitely not!"

Naruto countered with, "Well what she really means to say is that she's still considering it."

Sakura snorted, "In your dreams, Uzamaki!"

Naruto smiled dreamily, "Yes in my dreams."

Sakura sidled up closer to Sasuke who was sitting between the two of them. "Actually" she said kind of shyly, "My heart always belonged to you Sasuke." Then she said quite seriously, "I meant to the other Sasuke."

She was looking at Sasuke intensely as he kept eating. Even Naruto had gone uncharacteristically quiet.

Sasuke looked over at her sadly, "It must have been awful for you when he passed away."

Sakura looked down at her bowl of ramen. She had suddenly lost her appetite. "Yes it was." She admitted sadly.

Kotetsu came into the shop.

"Naruto, Sakura, the Hokage would like to see you. Sasuke, your brother is awake and asking for you."

"Itachi's awake!" Sasuke dropped the spoon on the counter and leapt up. "I need to go now!"

Kotetsu nodded. "I'm here to take you." He answered then looked over at the other two. "You both should await the Hokage in her office."

::

Itachi laid in the bed with his eyes closed. He was weak after his conversation with Sasuke earlier that day. He was thinking of what would be best for his little brother.

Earlier that afternoon, Sasuke had come into his room and practically mauled him while he was lying in bed.

When he had finally calmed himself down, he said, "I cannot believe the hospitality at the village has shown us. The people here are so friendly."

He regaled him with stories from the moment the cart pulled up through the gate to what he had for lunch that day. He didn't seem to miss a single moment. Itachi's head had started to pound from the incessant chatter. He fought his way through it though, even encouraging Sasuke to speak more by asking him questions about his new friends and what he thought of the village. Itachi treasured these moments with his brother. This was the older version of the young Sasuke that he remembered and should have been allowed to flourish.

"This village is huge! I mean our little town is not even a tenth this size, a hundredth." He emphasized his point by spreading his arms out as wide as they would go. "They only showed me the outer part of it so far but it's impressive."

Itachi continued his subtle probing, "But how to you feel when you walked around the area?"

Sasuke shrugged, not really understanding what his brother meant, "Okay, I guess, I mean it's really cool how these shinobi all have different abilities." He went on to explain how he witnessed a shadow possession jutsu, probably Shikamaru of the Nara clan, Itachi thought. He remembered the kid from Sasuke's chunin exam.

Itachi searched his brother's face, "Do you wish that we were like them?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It would be cool to have an ability like that but I'm happy with what I got." He rolled up his sleeves indicating his biceps. Sasuke had indeed filled out physically from all the hay farming. They both had.

Sasuke smiled happily down to his brother, "So did they fix you up? Can we go back home?"

Itachi's lips twitched, "Not quite. We might have to be here for a few more weeks. Would that be okay?"

Sasuke shrugged, "As long as you get better, I'll stay as long as it takes!" He proclaimed.

Itachi's lips twitched into a smile. He beckoned Sasuke to come closer and when he did he flicked him on his forehead.

Sasuke rubbed the spot and grimaced, "Looks like someone is feeling better already."

Sasuke stayed until dinner time and then was shooed out by one of the nurses.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning." He promised.

Suddenly Itachi heard the soft click of his door opening.

His sharp eyes took in the form of Sakura Haruno. She slipped into his room quietly and seemed to hesitate at the doorway for a moment or two.

Itachi was tired and his head was still pounding from the visit with Sasuke.

He spoke sharper than he would have liked to to the girl, "Sakura Haruno, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Sakura straightened up instantly but stayed where she was near the door, "You know who I am?" She countered.

"Of course."Itachi said simply.

"Do you know why I'm here?" She asked.

Itachi sighed. He had an idea but he really hated guessing games. "If I did, I would not have asked you in the first place."

Sakura took a few hesitant steps towards his bed. "I want him back!" She announced fervently.

Itachi feigned ignorance, "Who?"

"You know who!" She cried, "Sasuke! My Sasuke! I want him back!"

"Why?" Itachi continued.

Sakura was perplexed, "What do you mean by that? You know why!"

Itachi let out a deep sigh and stared at the girl through the dwindling light of the room, "I so hate repeating myself. If I asked then obviously I don't."

That brought her up short, "Well because it's who he was, who he really is. By taking away those memories, he's become someone else. He's not who he's suppose to be."

Itachi's lips twitched, "No Sakura Haruno. By taking away those memories, I made him exactly who he was supposed to be. This is the Sasuke who is freed from his fears. He got a chance to see what his life could be in a loving supportive environment. He has flourished without those memories."

Sakura continued fervently, "But it's not fair to him! Fair to…" Sakura stopped before she gave away too much. However it was too late.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Fair to you?" He finished for her. "Do you want Sasuke's memories returned for him or for yourself?"

Sakura could not contain the sob that came from the very being of her soul. She twirled around and left the room.

Itachi closed his eyes and went back to asking himself the same question he just posed to Sakura but this time he asked it of himself.

::

 **Hello everyone. Just wanted to say that this was the last chapter. Itachi doesn't take Tsunade's deal and dies shortly after.**

 **NOT!**

 **Of course he is going to take the deal! However the real question is will he keep to it or even should he? The village still harbors his nemesis, Danzo, after all. Second question: Do you miss old Sasuke? Do you really want him to come back or is new Sasuke a keeper? I'm still on the fence. Is it fair for one person to decide that another's memories, painful though they may be, are not valid. Those experiences shape us whether for good or bad. In Sasuke's case though what will happen if he does get his memories back?**

 **Thanks for those who support me by sending a review (which I so love btw) or follow/fave. See you again on the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Itachi laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he was back in Konoha. He had tried to leave all of this behind yet fate brought him back around like a revolving door, with no escape. He closed his eyes to keep his headache at bay. He could end it now. All the pain, grief, uncertainty would float away if he let himself go, let it all go. It sounded so simple, so lovely.

Unbidden Sasuke's face came to his mind. He felt the censor in the old Sasuke's eyes. He heard him say, 'You stole three years of my life, my purpose, for what? For you to up and leave me. You should have left me to Orochimaru!'

Then he saw the current Sasuke, his eyes beseeching, 'Please brother, don't leave me! I need you!'

Itachi heard the opening of the door and then the beat of a cane as it landed on the floor coming closer to his bed.

Without opening his eyes, Itachi said quietly, "I may be on death's door but I would gladly take you with me. Don't come any closer, Danzo."

The elderly man chuckled, "Itachi Uchiha, same as I remember. It's been a long time. Would you believe that people can change?"

Itachi opened his eyes and stared at the bandaged man's face. His red and black emblemed eyes echoing his hatred. The silence was Danzo's only answer.

"I see." Danzo said. His lips compressed slightly as he stared into Itachi's eyes. "I see that you can still activate your Sharingan. I suppose you aren't as weak as I was led to believe."

Itachi tried to not let it show that it took all his strength to maintain the strength in his eyes. He noted that the elderly man's pulse did not quicken in fear, belying his words. Itachi contemplated killing the man right there. If they died together and Sasuke got his memories back, this final act may lead to his forgiveness. The vision of the old Sasuke was still in his mind. No, that boy, would still not be satisfied. The hate had already taken root, eating away reason and his soul, making him an easy target for the likes of Orochimaru.

Itachi closed his eyes, releasing his Sharingan. The red faded to black. He opened his eyes, tiredly, "Don't waste what time I left in this world, what do you want? Don't pretend to be anything than what you are. I know what you hide." His eyes strayed over to Danzo's bandaged arm. "As long as you wear the pride of my people as trophies, I will not believe that you have somehow come to ask forgiveness for your sins. You don't have to pretend with me. Sharingan or no, I see you for what you are."

Danzo regarded Itachi, his gnarled hand gripped his cane so hard that his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath, "You are correct." He said with venom in his voice, "I have no love for the Uchiha bloodline, nor will I ever. I don't want your forgiveness. However, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do need you to stay alive. Tsunade has informed me that you have not made a decision yet. I need you, Itachi. Not due to any love or forgiveness on my part, you are correct." Danzo looked down his nose at the young man lying prone in the bed.

His lip curled in disdain as he continued, "I have lost many good men these last few years to Orochimaru. He has become obsessed with the Sharingan since the presumed death of you and your brother. As the last remaining Sharingan holder, not counting young Kakashi, I have been a marked man. I was overjoyed when I heard of your return to the land of the living. Yes, I know, ironic considering that I opened my best bottle of port, to celebrate the demise of the Uchiha line."

Itachi's lips twitched, "So you want me to stay alive to act as your shield."

"There's also the Akatsuki, of course. War is brewing. The village needs experienced shinobi. It's your decision." Danzo turned to leave. As he approached the door, he cautioned, "Know that if you do choose to undertake treatment and it is successful, I will consider any past transgressions between us null and void. I am part of the Konoha council and as such you are considered one of my vassals. You will protect me with your life. Know that if anything happens to me, your dear little brother will not be far from following me to the netherworld. Even as I speak to you now, I have agents in place to ensure that Sasuke Uchiha's days are tethered to my own. Think carefully, Itachi. I hope you make the right decision."

The door closed behind the village elder. Itachi's lips twitched. He never thought that he'd see the day where Danzo wanted him to live. He reached over and pinched his arm hard. Yes, he thought, this was real and not a product of some drug induced hallucination. Of course, Danzo had to add a threat. The man had not changed at all in the past three years. Itachi reflected on himself. Unlike Danzo, he had changed. He had become a father in the last three years. Sasuke was more like a son to him than his brother. He sighed. Danzo had wasted his time. There was no decision. Itachi chuckled at the idea that he ever thought there was. He pushed the button on his bed signaling for the nurse to come in. He requested a consultation with Lady Tsunade.

The nurse bowed, saying, "I will inform her immediately."

Itachi laid back in his bed and looked up at the ceiling once more. There was no fighting fate.

::

Using his chopsticks, Choji picked up another strip of beef from the grill. He plopped the still sizzling piece of meat into his mouth.

Ino shook her head, "Your mouth must be made of stone to be able to eat that right off the grill like that." Ino commented.

"More like drool, it extinguishes the flames. Besides, it doesn't stay long in his mouth. It rides straight down to his gullet." Shikamaru mimed the downward descent of the food with his hand.

Choji smiled and went to grab the next sizzling morsel, but Ino beat him to it. Her chopsticks knocked his away, "Beat it, Choji! I've let you take the last five. This one's mine!" Choji growled, locking Ino's chopsticks with his own. Ino held fast, unwavering. Shikamaru shook his head at the two.

"Enough you two! Choji, let Ino have it. It's her turn."

Choji sighed and relinquished the battle. Sakura and Naruto sat back and watched. It was always the same when they went out with Team 10.

Ino set her piece of meat on her plate to cool and regarded Sakura, "I don't know why you are so upset about Sasuke. If you ask me, this version is a lot better than the last one."

Sakura folded her arms in front of her chest and responded, "You only believe that cause he said that you were cute."

Ino flipped back her long blonde hair and winked at Sakura, "Someone doesn't like the competition, I see."

Sakura slammed her hands on the table, "There is no competition, Ino pig! Sasuke's mine and he always will be! This Sasuke just hasn't gotten to know you." She ended in a huff.

Ino smiled wickedly and began to eat her barbeque. Shikamaru coughed to ease the tension, "I gotta agree with Ino on this one. The old Sasuke was a dick." Shikamaru saw Naruto begin to rise to Sasuke's defense. Shikamaru put out a hand to stop him before he could get going. "We all know it's true! I know you both consider him a friend and as a fellow shinobi from the Leaf, I would give my life for him. I think I proved that already." He looked around the table and reiterated, "I think we all proved that."

Naruto sat back down. "I know what you say is true. You guys put your life on the line for Sasuke and he still walked away. If Itachi had not come along and wiped him, he would be housing that scum, Orochimaru, right now." Naruto looked down at the tabletop sadly and continued, "Still, I can't say that it's right what Itachi did to him. He has a right to know who he is, who he was."

Sakura remained silent. She remembered Itachi's parting words to her. She still had no answer. She wanted Sasuke's memories back for him but she had to admit, mainly for herself. It bothered her that this Sasuke was so free with his opinions. He seemed to check out every girl that walked by. She missed the reserved Sasuke who seemed to hardly notice the opposite sex.

 _Because he was too consumed with rage and vengeance._ Inner Sakura said. Sakura knew that was true. Itachi had said that this was what Sasuke would be if he didn't have the burdens of his past. She didn't like it, she admitted to herself. She wasn't sure that she could compete, or if she even wanted to.

Kotetsu came into the barbeque place, walking up to their table and called out to Sakura. This broke her inner dialogue. Kotetsu informed her that she was being summoned by the Hokage.

"Duty calls." She said as she stood up from the bench and put on her jacket to follow him to Lady Tsunade's office.

::

"I don't think that I'm the right candidate for the job." Sakura said to Lady Tsunade.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said sharply. "This is a delicate procedure. I need the best in there with me. Shizune and you will assist in the operation and that's final."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura replied formally and turned to go.

"Sakura," Tsunade called out śoftly, "You've never shied away from your duties before. Why now?"

Sakura turned back towards her mentor. She blew out a strong enough breath that it caused her pink bangs to take flight. "If you must know, it's because I don't know if I want him to live. I mean, if he dies, his mental blocks on Sasuke may become undone."

Tsunade regarded her pupil solemnly, "Perhaps. There's no guarantee. The mind's a tricky place. However, you haven't taken into account the opposite. If he lives, then there's a definite chance of reversal."

Sakura eyed Tsunade thoughtfully. True, she hadn't thought of it in that light. She bowed her head, "I will do my best."

"That's my girl, Sakura! We will start the procedure tomorrow, first thing in the morning. The quicker we begin, the less damage that we will need to undo. Get a good night's rest, you'll need it."

Sakura nodded and left the office.

::

Sasuke was elated by his brother's news.

"I knew they could help you here! I just knew it! When Yuki was telling me about this place, all I could think about was you. It was fate, brother!" Sasuke said smiling broadly.

"Yes, fate." Itachi echoed hollowly.

"Tomorrow will be the first of many! A new life! We can go back to the farm. I'll help out more than ever. You just take it easy. I'll do it all." Sasuke began to plan.

"About that, Sasuke. We may need to stay here for a little while until I'm better." Itachi cautioned.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes I know but after that we can head back. I mean, we can't miss the planting season! Perhaps I could go back alone. I could ask if Naruto would escort me there, or something. I'd love for him to meet Yuki!"

Itachi closed his eyes, his head was beginning to ache again. He hadn't explained to Sasuke the conditions of the surgery. He wouldn't understand them anyway at this point.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Sakura peered around the door frame.

"Sakura, hey!" Sasuke said, jumping up to greet her. "Did you hear the good news? The Hokage has agreed to personally perform the surgery on my brother! Can you believe that? The great Sanin, herself, helping a poor farmer! It's amazing!" Sasuke said with enthusiasm.

Sakura nodded and smiled at him. He was so exuberant, so different from the boy that she used to know. She looked down at the ground to collect her thoughts and then looked back up into his handsome, youthful face.

"Sasuke, can I have a word with your brother?" She said seriously.

"Sure" he said maintaining his position next to Itachi's bed.

"Alone." Sakura clarified.

"Oh, yeah. Right! I'll be right outside. Take your time." Sasuke said and went past her out the doorway. Sakura turned and closed the door until she heard the click.

She turned back toward the silent man lying on the bed.

Itachi regarded her with the same solemn gaze that she regarded him.

Sakura took a deep breath and plunged in, "I wanted to let you know that I will be part of your surgical team tomorrow morning. I tried to get out of it, but the Hokage demands my presence so I really have no choice."

Itachi remained quiet, staring at the young girl, unmoving.

"Right, well, I just thought that you should know. I will try my best but given your current state of cellular decomposition, the odds are not exactly in your favor." She said in a rush and turned to leave.

"Ms. Haruno, Sakura," Itachi called softly, stopping her from opening the door. "Thank you. I know that it must be hard for you. You blame me for the loss of your love."

Sakura shook her head, "It wasn't like that. Sasuke and me, we never, we weren't…."

"No, but you believed that one day, you would have been." Itachi interrupted sagely.

Sakura nodded her head sadly and left the room.

Sasuke came in shortly after. "What did Sakura need to tell you?" He demanded.

"She informed me that she would be on my surgical team tomorrow." Itachi responded.

Sasuke smiled, "That's great! She's amazing, you know." He said with admiration in his voice, "I mean, she's my age and already an accomplished shinobi and medical ninja!"

"You like her, huh?" Itachi surmised. Maybe young Sakura would get her wish, after all, he thought.

"Well, yeah!" Sasuke said and then noticed the gleam in his brother's eyes. He waved his hands outward and clarified, "As a friend, okay. That girl is way out of my league."

Itachi's lips twitched. This Sasuke was so very far from his old self. Maybe Sakura was right to hate him for what he did. Despite physical similarities, these two were nothing alike. It showed how much hate could color and shape an individual. Sasuke continued to talk animatedly about his day. Itachi drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt he was drowning. He felt himself sinking, his body growing heavy. He heard voices far away calling to him. It felt good, floating in this abyss. He closed his eyes. Everything felt so heavy. He felt a hand roughly shake his arm, he opened his eyes and stared into sea green ones. He heard her voice clearly despite the water, 'It's time to wake up now, Itachi.' Sakura said.

His body resisted. He saw her smile. She moved his hair off of his face. Her hand was so cool. She smiled gently, 'Come Itachi. I'm not going to lose you. Sasuke needs you. Wake up!' She shouted in his brain.

Itachi opened his eyes and pulled in a lungful of air.

"Good work, Sakura!" Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sakura responded.

Itachi looked around and spied the three medical ninjas. He realized that the operation had finished. He had made it. He was alive, he thought. He tried to sense his chakra flow.

"Whoa, easy fella!" Lady Tsunade commanded, "None of that for quite awhile." She nodded to Shizune and Itachi felt himself starting to go under. He caught Sakura's gaze with his own. Her eyes were the last thing he saw, as he fell into a deep subconscious sleep.

::

Naruto began to run up the side of one of the tallest trees on the training ground. That was how he liked to end his training routine. Sasuke had accompanied his friend for much of the day. It was a good way to keep from thinking about his brother's surgery. The day was almost over. The sun was beginning to set.

"I wonder if Itachi's out of surgery yet." Sasuke said out loud.

Naruto was busy counting the number of times he climbed up and down from the tree.

"After I'm done here," he panted, "we'll go see!"

Sasuke watched him some more and then stood up from his seated position on a fallen log. He wondered if he could do that. Something inside of him urged him forward, it was more like a memory. He ran towards the tree and started forward. He got two steps up and then slammed hard onto the grass below.

Naruto stopped perpendicular to the tree trunk and eyed Sasuke strangely, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke stood up, feeling a bit embarrassed. He gestured to the tree and then back at Naruto. "You know, what you're doing. I thought I'd give it a try."

Naruto took a few steps more and jumped from the tree trunk. "Okay, but first you have to engage your chakra towards the bottom of your feet."

Sasuke chuckled, "I don't think I have any chakra."

"Of course you do!" Naruto cried in exasperation. He began to instruct Sasuke on the basics of chakra induction. He chuckled, thinking back to their first real mission, when Sakura showed him how to walk up a tree using chakra. Sasuke and he had challenged each other to see who could make it to the top first.

Sasuke kept trying but nothing happened. Naruto began to get frustrated. "Come on, man, you have to really want it!" He shouted.

Sasuke began to get angry. He did want it and he was trying. He said so to his friend. However, nothing was happening. He kept failing.

"Come on! The other Sasuke could run circles around you!" Naruto shouted again.

"I'm not that guy! I'm not that Sasuke!" Sasuke cried out angrily and launched himself one more time at the tree trunk. He ran up the tree and was a quarter of the way up before he realized what he had done.

He looked down at Naruto and grinned, "I did it! I did it!" He cried.

"Told ya! Now get down here, already!" Naruto ordered good natured.

Sasuke began to descend. He took a step downward and then his head began to spin. Naruto's face began to change. He felt himself begin to fall. An image of Naruto came into his head. They were both at the top of two adjacent trees. Naruto smiled at him and cried, "We did it, Sasuke! We did it!"

Naruto caught him as he fell.

"Sasuke, wake up, man! Wake up!" Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice but he couldn't respond.

Where am I? He thought suddenly. Who am I?

::

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I will try to update soon. Thank you to those who follow/fave the story. I warned you up front that it would take a while to develop. Thank you for sticking around for the ride.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Due to the lengthy delay in updating, I decided to add a summary of the previous events to refresh your memory. If you are reading this straight through, then feel free to skip to the Chapter 13 heading below. Thanks for staying with me.

 **Previously on LOI**

With Sasuke sinking into further disillusionment with the Leaf village, he turns to Orochimaru to enact his revenge, preparing to sacrifice his life in the process. Itachi, however, intercepts him and tries to dissuade his brother from throwing away his life on revenge. Sasuke's mind is made up and he is intent on his path. In order to keep the Sharingan and his brother from Orochimaru's control, Itachi does the unthinkable. He wipes Sasuke's mind, replacing his memories with then fakes their deaths to ensure his escape from the Akatsuki as well as Sasuke's from Orochimaru.

The next 3 years pass uneventfully as the two pose as simple farmers. In the case of Sasuke, he believes the farce and gets to live the life of a simple teenage boy, free from th political turmoils of a ninja. Itachi keeps only one confidante from his past, Kisame Hoshigaki, who cautions him to teach Sasuke to fight sensing Itachi's failing health.

However, before that could happen, Itachi is discovered accidentally by one of Orochimaru's henchmen. In the ensuing battle, Itachi becomes mortally wounded due to his already depilitated condition. Sasuke, remembering the words of his friend Yuki regarding the wonders of Lady Tsunade, takes Itachi to the Leaf village.

Kakashi and the others are surprised to see both Sasuke and Itachi alive. They are shocked to discover that Sasuke's memories of the time in the Leaf have been wiped clean and he believes himself to be a simple farm boy named Sasuke Hajimari.

Lady Tsunade makes a deal with Itachi to heal him on the concession that he and Sasuke pledge their loyalties to the village and not leave. Itachi reluctantly accepts her terms and undergoes the procedure. While waiting for his brother to recover, Sasuke decides to train with Naruto. He engages his chakra network in the process, rendering him unconscious.

 **Chapter 13**

Sasuke awoke to an incessant beeping noise. He opened his eyes slowly as a nurse walked in to change his IV drip.

"Ah, young Sasuke is awake," she said with a smile.

"What? Sasuke, is it really you?" Naruto asked, rising from his sprawled position in the chair next to him. The nurse finished her job and left quickly to inform his doctor.

Sasuke stretched out his aching muscles and looked at his friend questionably, "Who else would I be?"

Naruto began to stutter a reply but was interrupted by the presence of Sakura who entered the room.

"Sasuke, you're awake. I'm so thrilled. You had us all so worried," she said, sitting down on the small space beside him.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura but looked around questionably, "Sorry, but what am I doing here? The last thing I remember I was trying to climb a tree like Naruto."

"Never mind, he's the same new Sasuke. The old one wouldn't be so polite," Naruto muttered from his side of the bed.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at him. Sasuke's gaze was questioning while Sakura's was censoring.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly to get Sasuke's attention back to her and away from Naruto.

"I want you to know that your brother's operation was a success," she said gently.

Sasuke jumped up, almost pulling his IV out in his exuberance.

"Itachi, is alright then? Yes! I told him that he would be. Lady Tsunade is known to work miracles," Sasuke cried.

Sakura put her hands on his shoulders to settle him down, "Easy, Sasuke, you need to rest. You've put yourself through enough."

"When can I see him?!" Sasuke cried. Sakura wasn't even sure that he heard what she said.

"Soon. He's recovering and so are you," she said.

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm fine. I don't know why I'm even here."

Sakura peered into his eyes. He did seem fully recovered. She had scolded Naruto fiercely when she had discovered that Sasuke had been brought into the emergency room unconscious. Naruto had excitedly explained the situation, including the detail that Sasuke had engaged some part of his chakra network. She couldn't deny that there was a part of her that secretly hoped that he would reawaken as the old Sasuke.

Itachi's surgery was a success but Lady Tsunade was worried that he wouldn't be able to regain complete use of his chakra network. If that happened, then Sasuke may be like this forever. Looking at the exuberant youth, who at the moment was regaling her and Naruto of his tree climbing success, she was hard pressed to know which would be better for Sasuke in the long run.

She rose up from her seated position and smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said, turning to go.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you are not my only patient, Sasuke Hajimari," she chided with a hint of a smile to soften her words.

"Wait, are you going to visit my brother? Now? Can I come?" Sasuke asked, excitedly.

Sakura put out her hands to fend off his sudden burst of energy and cried, "No, no, you need to stay in bed. You can see him later." Sakura turned to Naruto for help.

Naruto took the hint and rose to his feet.

"Hey, man, she's right. You took quite a fall from that tree. I'll wheel you down later to see your brother," Naruto offered.

With one more beseeching look in Sakura's direction, Sasuke relented. "All right," he said dejectedly.

Sakura slipped out the door and made her way up to Itachi's room. She knew that she was running late. Lady Tsunade had ordered them to be up there by eight and it was already ten minutes after.

She quietly slipped inside the doorway. Lady Tsunade, Shizune, as well as others from the surgical team were present. She hoped to slide into the crowd unnoticed, but she saw the slight flicker of Itachi's eyes in her direction and then back to the Hokage.

"…this is the reason that we strongly caution you against any use of your chakra network at the moment, especially your Sharingan, until we are certain that your condition has stabilized," Lady Tsunade instructed.

Itachi nodded. "When will I be able to leave the hospital?" He asked in his quiet, reserved manner. His eyes still held their intensity despite the lack of chakra he emanated. Sakura marveled at his countenance. He had literally been days from death just this morning, yet one would never have guessed it.

"We will start your rehabilitation as soon as possible and the rest will be up to you," Shizune answered, "I'm guessing, barring no setbacks, that it might take anywhere from one to three months, before you will be released."

Itachi nodded once more, taking his time to digest the news. "And use of my chakra?" He continued.

"Now, that will take much longer," Tsunade said, "One thing at a time. Your body needs to heal and get strong first before we challenge it with your chakra. There was a lot of damage done internally that we repaired. I will not have our work be for nothing."

Tsunade held Itachi's gaze, matching his intensity to ensure that her directions would be followed.

After a few moments, Itachi inclined his head and answered, "As you wish, Fifth Hokage."

Sakura felt the collective exhale of all in the room. There had been a debate as to whether or not Itachi would accept their post operative measures. There were also some that wondered if he would actually remain in the village once his injuries had healed. The Hokage had specifically called in her and Naruto. Their covert mission was to keep Sasuke in their sights at all times especially once Itachi was rehabilitating.

Naruto had thrown his arms up over his head in his usually cocky manner and had announced that it would be the easiest mission ever. Sakura, however, was not that sure. She had heard Sasuke's desire to go back to the farm. He didn't realize that his home was in the village now. This new Sasuke seemed easy going and malleable. However, the old head strong Sasuke was in there too and she worried that once he had a thought to go, they would be hard pressed to stop him.

Sakura stood still as her fellow surgeons passed her. Most nodded in greeting as they filed out. As Lady Tsunade went by, Sakura bowed respectfully.

"Sakura," Lady Tsunade greeted, causing her pupil to look up. "How is Sasuke?"

"Fine, ma'am. It was just a simple case of exhaustion. He's awake and back to his old self."

Lady Tsunade's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Well, not quite his old self, but he's fine," Sakura amended.

"Good to hear it," Lady Tsunade turned to exit, Shizune was close on her heel. Sakura could hear Shizune giving the Hokage a list of things that needed to be tended to before the day was done. Sakura smiled when she heard Lady Tsunade call for a drink instead. Sakura felt the same way. It had been a long day.

"Sakura?" Itachi addressed her, bringing her attention back to the man lying in bed.

Sakura shivered again. His gaze was unnerving, more so when you realized that there was no chakra behind it.

She willed her legs to move. She approached the side of his bed, folding her charts defensively to her chest.

"Yes, I needed to inform you about Sasuke," she willed her eyes to maintain his stare. Several minutes passed unnoticeably.

Itachi's lips twitched. "Go on," he instructed.

Sakura shook her head in embarrassment. She had been so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten why she was there in the first place. She cleared her throat nervously, "Sasuke was admitted a few hours ago for exhaustion. It's not serious. He's awake and eager to visit, but I think he needs to rest at this point."

She took a deep breath to continue. Her eyes flicked away and then back to his. She was trying to gain strength enough to tell him what Naruto had reported.

"The exhaustion seemed to be brought on by the use of his chakra network," she said in a rush, "You see, he and Naruto, that knucklehead, were fooling around with a tree and Sasuke decided that he could run up the tree, and…"

"It's okay, Sakura," Itachi interrupted, silencing the girl's tirade.

Sakura's stance relaxed visibly, "You're not angry?"

Itachi gave a tired shrug, "It was bound to happen. Sasuke's a competitive boy. It's part of his nature. That has not changed. Being here, around all these ninjas, it was bound to happen."

"So, it won't hurt him? You know, his mental block?" Sakura continued.

Itachi settled down into the bed. His eyes were still on her, but seemed less intense. He seemed almost relaxed.

"It might. It might not. Besides, isn't it your wish to get the old Sasuke back?" Itachi countered.

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt him," Sakura retorted.

Itachi closed his eyes tiredly, "Pain, sorrow, revenge. To get your wish, you will do more than hurt him. You might lose him entirely."

With that said, he let the drugs take their effect, and let the conversation go.

Sakura stood by his bedside for several minutes pondering his words. He was right. How could she hurt Sasuke more than he already was? When she had posed her concern to Itachi she had been thinking of only the physical while Itachi thought of the whole picture.

Her hands balled into fists of frustration. At that moment, looking down at the man lying helpless in the bed, she wanted to kill him. She wanted her old Sasuke back but she knew that Itachi was right. To have him back would mean causing him unbearable pain. The type of pain that he might not be able to deal with.

She stood a moment more at Itachi's side. His even breathing began to work its way into her psyche and she felt her body begin to relax. Her fists unclenched and with a tired sigh, she muttered, "I need a drink," and left the room.

::

"Well, well, well, if it's not Itachi Uchiha, lying so helpless in the bed before me."

Itachi's eyes snapped opened. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hello, Orochimaru," Itachi replied, his eyes flickered for a split second to the call button at the edge of his bed.

Orochimaru chuckled and held up the torn wire, "Poor Itachi, at the mercy of others to help you, and the Leaf, no less. That must be quite galling. Personally, I would never have let myself fall so low."

Itachi silently watched Orochimaru. His lips twitched slightly as he replied, "I've fallen low? If you truly believed that, you would not have come personally but sent one of your lackeys."

Orochimaru's jaw clenched as he moved in for the strike. Itachi stared up at him willfully, his eyes mirrored the mutual hatred that they shared for one another. Before Orochimaru's kunai could strike Itachi's exposed neck, it was blocked by Kakashi.

With one hand blocking Orochimaru's blade, Kakashi garnered a lightning ball in the other to strike. However, by the time he whipped around to hit his target, Orochimaru teleported away.

"He couldn't have gone far. The Hokage has placed teleportation boundaries within the village. We will find him," Kakashi said, panting slightly from adrenaline.

"No matter. Find Sasuke, protect him," Itachi ordered.

Kakashi nodded and made the sign to teleport out. Before he did though, he heard Itachi call to him, "Kakashi, thank you." Kakashi nodded once more and then blinked out.

::

"Let's try that tree walking thing again," Sasuke said. He and Naruto were walking back from eating lunch.

Naruto chuckled and patted his full belly, "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, right now." He stretched his arms high over head and looked up into the clear blue sky. "I say we find a nice rooftop and nap the day away."

Sasuke laughed, "That's all you've done today is eat and sleep. What about your training?"

Naruto grinned boyishly and looked back over to Sasuke. He waved his hand at him as if he was waving a pesky fly away, "I've decided to take a break. You see, the old lady put me on a new assignment and ordered me to not train for awhile."

"What?! But what about those Akatsuki guys that are after you? I thought that you wanted to be stronger before your sensei returned,"Sasuke cried incredulously.

"Well, I do. I mean, that's my plan but this thing came up and…" Naruto felt uncomfortable. He couldn't tell Sasuke that he was the assignment and that Lady Tsunade expressly forbade him from training when Sasuke was around. She didn't know yet how the activation of his chakra flow might react with Itachi's mind block.

"What thing?" Sasuke pressed.

Naruto stood still in the middle of the lane, trying to decide how to answer when Sasuke ran ahead of him to the training area.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto yelled out, holding his arm out beseechingly but Sasuke was gone. Naruto took off after him but didn't catch up until they were at the edge of the village. The tall trees surrounded this training area. Sasuke was looking up at the massive redwood. Naruto knew that look and realized that Sasuke planned to climb the tree again.

He held out his arms and waved them around in front of him, "No way! I'll get in big trouble with the old lady, not to mention Sakura, if I let you climb that tree."

Sasuke turned his head slightly, a half smile played on his lips. His eyes met Naruto's. "What are you, a chicken?" he said.

Naruto look a step back, stunned. It was deja vue. For a moment it was like the old Sasuke was back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"It seems kind of high, don't you think?" Sasuke remarked, looking upwards.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. The moment had passed. The old Sasuke was gone and the boy in front of him chewed the corner of his lip in hesitation before squaring his shoulders and attacking the tree with all his might.

"Wait, don't!" Naruto cried, but it was too late. Sasuke was a few yards off the ground, standing perpendicular to the tree. His feet firmly attached.

The dark haired boy looked incredulously at Naruto and cried, "I did it! Are you seeing this?"

Naruto's mouth split into a wide grin. He was about to congratulate his friend but was interrupted by hand clapping behind him. He turned to find Kabuto near the edge of the tree line.

Naruto instantly took a fighting stance as he moved to stand between Sasuke and the intruder.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Naruto ground out.

Kabuto sauntered closer to the two boys, "I just wanted to give my regards to young Sasuke here. It's no easy feat to return to the land of the living after three long years."

Sasuke carefully walked down the tree and made his way to stand beside Naruto. Naruto threw out his arm so that his friend wouldn't go any closer.

"Do I know you?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

Kabuto snorted, "Oh please, come on, Sasuke. Stop with the games," Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses slightly as he assessed the boy in front of him.

"Interesting," Kabuto remarked, looking Sasuke up and down, "your chakra signature has been altered. Subtly, but changed all the same."

"Chakra signature?" Sasuke echoed out loud. He looked at Naruto questioningly, but Naruto only shrugged.

"Now look who's playing games, Kabuto. Now I'll ask you one more time, what are you doing here?" Naruto said menacingly, his eyes began to take on a yellowish glow.

Kabuto shrugged, "Like I said, I wanted to see Sasuke and now that I have, I think I will leave for now."

"Oh no, you don't! You're coming with me," Naruto growled.

Kabuto flashed a boyish grin, "Catch me, if you can." Kabuto took off in a blur. Naruto began to give chase when he heard Kakashi call him back.

"Leave Kabuto to me. Remember your mission, Naruto."

Naruto sighed in frustration, as Kakashi shimmered by him in pursuit of Orochimaru's assistant.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked in wonder.

"A very bad guy,"Naruto answered and then abruptly took hold of Sasuke's arm.

"What were you playing at?" He yelled at Sasuke, fear and frustration at the possibility of losing Sasuke to Orochimaru taking hold of him. He shook his friend by the shoulders roughly, "You could have hurt yourself or something. We don't know what activating your chakra will do to you."

Sasuke tried to shake the yellow haired boy off of him, "Hey, get off of me!" He shouted back angrily, "What's the big deal? Why do you care what I do?"

"You're my best friend, you dope! That's why I care!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke quit fighting. He held Naruto at arm's length. Naruto also quieted.

"This isn't about me at all. This is about that other Sasuke. You are getting us confused again," Sasuke said.

"No, I'm not. I mean, maybe, I don't know. Look, just stay with me, okay?" Naruto implored. His blue eyes looked deeply into Sasuke's black ones.

Sasuke looked down at his feet solemnly and nodded.

Naruto let his grip on him slacken and eventually dropped his arms down to his side.

He stepped back and gave an unconscientious shrug and chuckled, "Well, let's go to my place. I'm sure Kakashi sensei will come find us there."

Sasuke nodded and followed him wordlessly.

::

"Come in," Tsunade barked.

Kakashi entered the Hokage's office quietly and bowed respectfully.

"Report," she said, tiredly, putting down the scroll in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Fifth Hokage, but it looks like Orochimaru and Kabuto have both escaped."

Tsunade nodded. She had expected as much.

"Any idea of how they made it through our security?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded. "We found the discarded skins of two merchants that had entered the village earlier in the day. We believe that they used them to mask their identities."

Tsunade slammed her fists onto the table forcibly, causing hairline cracks to appear on either side of her fist.

"Damn that Orochimaru! He can be anywhere, anyone. We need to keep our security tight. I'm ordering a lockdown of the village. No one gets in or out until I say otherwise," she ordered.

"Yes, Hokage," Kakashi bowed once more. He started to walk away to alert the security force but was stalled by the Fifth, who called out to him.

"Yes, Fifth Hokage. There's more?" Kakashi questioned. His lone eyebrow raised visibly.

"Kakashi, I've spoken to Itachi. We both agree that it is time that Sasuke learn to use his chakra again."

Kakashi looked surprised, "Do you think that's wise given that the first attempt landed him in the hospital?"

Tsunade shrugged, "We all remember that feeling when we first turned on that extra energy source inside of us. It's a two edged sword. It's exhilarating but at the same time exhausting. Sasuke just needs to learn to control his again and gain the stamina needed to support it."

Kakashi put his hand to his chin in thought. He tapped his index finger on his lips. "You know, you might be right. Then again, it's a gamble with his current mental state." Kakashi's eyes hardened, "I won't risk losing him a second time."

Tsunade nodded and stood back from her chair. She folded her arms in front of her massive chest and gazed out her window, "I agree but we have no choice. Sasuke needs to be able to defend himself."

She threw Kakashi a sly look, "I'm reestablishing the old Team 7 with you as their leader."

Kakashi looked stunned, "What? I thought Yamato…"

"Sasuke knows you. We can change the leader later once Sasuke's training has progressed a bit farther."

"But the mission, I was to leave the village tomorrow to meet up with Master Jaraiya," Kakashi argued.

Tsunade nodded, "I've taken care of that already and seeing that no one enters or leaves the village until I say so, you included, you are grounded, so to speak."

Kakashi slouched down into his usual pose. He knew that he was defeated. "I guess we start tomorrow then."

"The sooner the better," Tsunade concurred.

::

Sasuke slipped into his brother's room. It was past visiting hours but he didn't care. He had pestered Naruto to the point where the young ninja was so frustrated that he aided him in getting onto the floor. There were two ninja guards outside his brother's door when he arrived. They looked him over and then nodded briskly before letting him inside.

"Itachi," Sasuke cried, and ran to his brother's side. His brother looked tired but there was a color to his pale cheeks that Sasuke had not seen in a very long time.

"Sasuke, I'm glad to see you. Has Kakashi spoken to you?" Itachi asked.

"Kakashi? No, I haven't seen him since he left to chase after someone named Kabuto. The guy claimed to know me but I think he confused me with that other Sasuke fellow. You look great," Sasuke said, eyeing his brother critically. Silence echoed around the room.

Itachi knew that something was wrong. This version of Sasuke was over exuberant and liked to talk. He waited patiently. He knew that his little brother would tell him soon what was bothering him.

"Do we really need to stay here for your recovery? I mean, we can go back to the farm. I know several of the girls there would love to take care of you and Yuki and I can handle the crops until you are back on your feet again. It will be spring next month. It's already getting warmer and…"

"Sasuke," Itachi interrupted his brother softly. Sasuke stopped immediately and gave his older brother his full attention.

Itachi sighed, "You know that that's not possible."

"Well then, I'll go back without you," Sasuke announced. "You don't need me here. I can go back and get everything ready for you."

Itachi looked away from him for a moment. He understood Sasuke's need to leave the village. This was not his home. In his current state, the farm was where he felt safe and secure.

Itachi collected his thoughts and said, "I'm sorry Sasuke but we must stay here for now."

Sasuke's youthful face hardened. Itachi knew that look well. Stubbornness was definitely an Uchiha trait. He tried another tactic.

"My hospital stay is going to be costly. The Hokage has agreed to accept services from you in exchange for my recuperation costs. I'm sorry to put you through this. I know that you miss your friends and our home."

Sasuke's stubbornness melted away. He looked dejected but resigned. "It's not that. I do miss Yuki and the farm but it's more that I hate that everyone here confuses me with that other guy."

"Other guy?" Itachi's eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes! Sasuke Uchiha! I'm not him. I'm Sasuke Hajimari!"

Itachi's lips twitched. "Yes you are."

Sasuke's anger subsided as quickly as it ignited. He smiled at his brother and said, "Okay. I guess I don't have a choice. I don't mind working but what does a village like this need me to do?"

"They want to train you to be a ninja," Itachi replied.

"A ninja? Cool!" Sasuke's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I thought you'd say that," Itachi murmured.

Suddenly, Kakashi came into the room holding a disheveled Naruto by the scruff of his jacket.

"What are you two doing here? I expressly told you to wait for me in your apartment."

Naruto struggled to no avail. "Well, you see, it's like this. Sasuke really wanted to see Itachi and since you were taking such a very LONG time coming. We decided to do a quick visit and…"

"It's okay, Naruto," Itachi interrupted tiredly. He turned his gaze towards Kakashi. "I was just explaining to my brother the terms of the arrangement I made with the Hokage. He has agreed to work off my hospital debt by becoming a Leaf ninja."

"A ninja?" Naruto echoed incredulously.

"Yeah, Naruto!" Sasuke said excitedly.

Naruto turned towards Kakashi suddenly, realization dawning, "So does that mean…"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. Sasuke, you are now an official member of Team 7 or Team Kakashi, as I like to call it."

Naruto jumped into the air and raised his fist up high and yelled, "Yes!"

 **Please let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far. Thank you to those that follow/fave. It keeps me writing and posting. Hopefully I will be able to update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two months later

"How is my little brother progressing?" Itachi asked. His fists whirled through the air at lightning speed. Even without his use of chakra, he was a formidable opponent. Sakura was hard pressed to keep up with him and hold a conversation.

"He's doing well," she panted as she zigzagged her upper torso to avoid his punches. Out of nowhere he spun around, with a roundabout kick that should have sent her sprawling but she managed to somersault away in the nick of time.

"Just well?" Itachi asked with a slight twitch of his lips, "According to him, he's the best ninja in the village. He claims that he's faster than Kakashi and can run circles around Naruto."

Itachi let her have a moment to regroup. This had become their daily early morning routine. They would meet at the training grounds next to the hospital in the wee hours of the morning and they would spar until sunrise. Sakura would head off to morning rounds afterwards.

Sakura chuckled, "Well he is good at running, I will say that for him. And he did, almost beat Kakashi sensei on the race through the village to the Hokage monument. As for Naruto, well it's Naruto, I think he still hasn't gotten over the fact that Sasuke likes him and considers him his best friend and main rival in the village. His chest is puffed out more than usual, that's for sure."

Itachi nodded and resumed their morning exertion. He enjoyed this time away from the hospital. As his strength grew, he detested being cooped up within the hospital walls. He could feel the eyes of the guards on him wherever he went. Except here, in the mornings with Sakura. He guessed that the reason must be the faith that the Hokage had in her ability to detain him if he chose to leave. Tsunade's trust was not misplaced. He knew that Sakura held back with him, purposefully keeping her own chakra at bay when they fought.

They maintained a steady flow of fist exchange until Itachi managed to grab her by the waist and throw her to the ground. Sakura quickly grabbed hold of both of his ankles sending him sprawling backwards as well. They both laid on the ground, trying to catch their breath for a moment.

"Sasuke will improve fast once he gets used to the use of his chakra network," Itachi panted.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade is concerned though about his Sharingan. It hasn't reformed."

"It will come. It needs to be triggered," Itachi said, rising to his feet and helping Sakura to hers.

"Hopefully, it won't be triggered during our mission. It's the first time that Lady Tsunade is allowing us to leave the village as a team," Sakura said.

Itachi's lips twitched once again into his usual half smile, "He will be fine. He has all of you looking after him. I trust that you will not let any harm come to him," Itachi added. There was a slight warning to his statement that Sakura did not miss.

"We will guard him with our lives, Itachi," her fighting quickened with her fervor. She became focused on him more as a potential foe than her patient. In a few short chakra enhanced moves, she gripped Itachi by the shoulders and sent him flying backwards into the ground. At the last moment, Itachi gripped her waist and she landed on top of him.

"Itachi, I'm sorry," Sakura cried out. She looked quickly into his eyes for signs of pain, but saw none. She knew that that meant nothing though, since Itachi was a master at hiding his true emotions.

"Don't be," Itachi said, "You were proving to me your worth as my brother's bodyguard. It was my fault for goading you."

Sakura rolled off of him and stood. She offered him her hand to help him up. Itachi reached for it and held on to it as he twisted her around to land her on her back with a thud.

"Don't let your guard down in front of your enemy, Sakura," he instructed, standing over her.

"I didn't know that we were," Sakura rebutted, as she maintained the grip on his hand and threw him over her head to land next to her.

Itachi laid there in silence. The air was cool, but was beginning to warm. He closed his eyes and wished that he could access his chakra. He felt like a weakling without it, vulnerable, and he hated feeling that way.

"I get it," Sakura whispered, "You're worried, but don't be. We've got this. Kakashi says he's ready. It's an overnight mission. We will be back tomorrow."

"And what about then? Will you be alright?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Me?!" Sakura questioned, rising onto her elbow to peer down into Itachi's face. He tilted his head to the side and met her gaze unwavering.

"So you've heard," she said, laying her head back to the ground.

"That's all my idiot brother can talk about. His first date with Ino Yamanaka," he said. "You must hate me."

The silence stretched onward as the two laid side by side in the stillness of the early morning. Finally Sakura spoke.

"I don't hate you. It was bound to happen," she said with a sigh. "I wish it wasn't Ino, though. That pig!" she said, her fists clenched. "But you know, it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Sasuke's different now. Truth be told, he's reminding me more of Naruto everyday."

Sakura turned her head to meet Itachi's gaze. She smiled reassuringly.

"Is that not a good thing?" Itachi asked.

Sakura stifled a laugh, "That's the worst thing. Naruto is definitely not my type," she said empathically. She moved to get up but was stopped by a hand on her bare shoulder.

Itachi loomed over her and gently kissed her softly on the lips.

Sakura touched her lips uncertainly, "What was that for?" she asked.

"Something to remember me by when you are on your trip. I will miss you tomorrow," he said. His serious gaze held her own as he stood up. "Come it's almost sunrise. You need to prepare for your mission." He offered her his hand.

She looked from his hand to his face, unmoving.

Itachi's lips twitched, "It's alright. We are friends."

Sakura grabbed hold and stood up next to him. She placed her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his, and gave him a long lingering kiss.

When he raised his head for air, Itachi asked, "What was that for?"

"Just something to remember me by when I'm gone tomorrow," Sakura said saucily as she leaned back to see his reaction.

Itachi groaned and pulled her forward. He devoured her lips. Sakura, in turn, gave as good as she got. Itachi lowered her to the ground and they remained intertwined until sunrise.

::

Itachi laid on the ground in the afterglow. If someone would have told him two months ago, that he would develop an attachment to Sakura Haruno, he would have told that person that they were delusional. The pretty girl that shot him daggers of hatred with every glance in his direction. The girl that blamed him for the loss of her first and only love. However, here they were.

Sakura dressed quickly. "I need to hurry. At this rate, I'll be late." Then she stopped suddenly and laughed.

She sat down next to Itachi and looked glowingly into his face, "What am I saying? It's Kakashi sensei. No one can be later than him. I might as well take my time."

Itachi's lips twitched, "Same old Kakashi. I guess some things don't change," he said, giving her a genuine smile.

Sakura leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "I'll see you tomorrow when I get back. Maybe I will bring you some onigiri, if we get back in time."

Itachi sighed, "That will be nice. The hospital food is not very appealing. Speaking of that, when do you think, Tsunade will let me go free. Loosen the leash."

Sakura sighed and put her hands in her lap, "She hasn't said, but I will put a bee in her ear about it when I get back."

Itachi nodded, "And my chakra? When will she remove the block she placed?" Itachi asked. The Hokage had blocked his chakra network after the incident with Orochimaru. She feared that Itachi would try to access it on his own and undo the cellular repair that she had painstakingly done.

Sakura sighed, "I asked her about it yesterday. She thinks that your body is almost ready to handle it."

Itachi groaned as he rolled into a seated position, "I don't know if it is after the beating you just gave me Miss Haruno."

Sakura blushed and rose to her feet to hide her embarrassment. She through him his shirt. "I think you handled it just fine. Now I have to go. Can I trust you to get back to your room on your own? The nurses will be checking beds soon."

Itachi's lips twitched again. This time into a grimace. "Yes, I will be a good little bird, Doctor, and go back to my cage."

Sakura stopped in the process of collecting her gear and turned, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Go, I don't want you late on your first mission with Sasuke," he countered.

Sakura gave him a lingering look, "See you tomorrow night?" She asked

Itachi gave her a true smile and teased, "What do you think?"

Sakura blushed once more, shimmered, and was gone.

Itachi dressed and began to don his shoes, when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned suddenly to find Zetsu standing behind him. Inwardly, he cursed the lack of chakra at his disposal.

"My, my, Itachi, who would have guessed that you had it in you? At first, I thought that you had gone soft but after hearing the conversation, I realize that it's a ploy to get your chakra back. Seduce the assistant and maybe she'll give you the keys to get out of your cage," Zetsu clapped in admiration.

"What do you want, Zetsu?" Itachi asked, ignoring the banter and getting to the heart of the matter.

Zetsu pouted, "Always the same. So stoic, so to the point, so very boring. Well except for some of what I witnessed," he chuckled.

Itachi shrugged off the comments and looked around surreptitiously.

"Oh if you are looking for Kisame, he's over there. Poor guy, didn't want to see the whole sordid scene. He's not like me, you see. I saw it all," Zetsu leered lopsidedly at Itachi.

Itachi ignored him and strolled over to meet his friend, "What do you need? If it's the nine tails then you know that I'm not in any position to help. I'm currently incapacitated."

"Not fully from the little that I saw," Kisame said with a chuckle.

Itachi gave his friend a condescending look which sent Kisame into more laughter, "Ah, how I've missed you. I'm so glad that you are alive. I've missed our time together these past three years."

Itachi rolled with the story, "Me too. Is the organization still harnessing the power of the tailed beasts?" Itachi asked, feigning ignorance.

"Of course," Zetsu said, interrupting, "In a way, that's why we are here. Reconnaissance on the nine tail and also we heard some disturbing rumors that one of our own dearly departed was once more in the land of the living. You are lucky that our master has a soft spot for you, Itachi, or you would not be still standing in our presence."

Itachi glowered at the black and white combination of the plant boy behind him. His aura was greatly diminished without his use of chakra but chilling all the same.

"Brr. Do you feel that Kisame? I think the weather is changing," Zetsu cocked his face upwards and then looked back to Itachi menacingly, "Oh, my mistake. It must have been the wind."

Kisame stepped around to place himself between Itachi and Zetsu, "Enough fun, we have work to do. That brat will be leaving the village soon. Come, Zetsu."

Kisame turned to shake Itachi's hand. A jolt of chakra shot through his arm. He felt Tsunade's bind on his chakra flow loosen a bit. It took all that he had to not show the change on his face.

Kisame looked him steadily in the eyes before releasing his grip, "Take care of yourself, Itachi."

Itachi nodded, "You too"

"Well, are we going or not?" Zetsu asked petulantly.

The two Akatsuki members shimmered away.

::

Itachi arrived back into his room moments before rounds would start. He entered his room to find Kakashi hanging out on the sill of his hospital window.

"Don't you have a mission today, Kakashi?" Itachi asked as he entered his room.

Kakashi snapped his book closed and regarded Itachi seriously, "I thought that you would be worried about Sasuke. I wanted to come by to assure you that he will be alright. It is a simple escort mission. Something to get his feet wet."

Itachi nodded, "I know. I'm not worried about the mission. My concern is that he's leaving the village. However, I know in my current state that I can't protect him."

Kakashi nodded and turned to go.

"Kakashi, I want you to be on the look out. I have friends all around us. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," Itachi said cryptically.

Kakashi's eye widened slightly, indicating that the message had been received. He leapt downward out of sight.

Itachi clenched his fists at his helplessness and found a renewed power inside of him, thanks to Kisame. A crow landed on the sill that Kakashi had departed from.

It's Sharingan eye met Itachi's own.

"Hello, my old friend," he welcomed.

The crow cawed and flew away. Itachi walked towards the bed, his reflection caught briefly in the mirror in his room. The red in his eyes gleamed. He closed his eyes and could see the world below him through the crow's eyes. He laid down onto the bed and stilled his breathing. He became one with the bird, soaring on the wind.

He heard the faint crack of the door and the nurse say, "Itachi is here. He looks to be sleeping."

The door closed once more.

Itachi smiled. He had his eyes back. The rest would be only a matter of time.

::

 **Thank you for reading. If you like the story so far,please send a review or follow/fave. Knowing that there are fans waiting makes me update faster.**


End file.
